Shinigamis' Ending : Fallen Era
by Machin Chose
Summary: Lorsque le Capitaine Kurotsuchi découvre une anomalie dans le Rukongai, personne n'aurait imaginé que cela serait parti aussi loin. Pour le Capitaine Hitsugaya, la fin de la Guerre n'était pas une période de repos. Au contraire même, son existence, celle de la Soul Society, et de bien plus encore, s'apprêtait à entrer dans une nouvelle ère sombre.
1. Organisation (Arc I : Try to Stay Alive)

_**ARC I : Try to Stay Alive**_

_« Le pouvoir de protéger ne réside pas dans ta lame. Si tu veux protéger quelque chose, ton coeur est ta meilleure arme. »_

_Le coeur ... Garde-le précieusement avec toi._

_Parce que tu n''en n''auras qu''un._

_Le jour où tu le perdras ..._

_Tout disparaîtra, autour de toi._

Aizen était enfin battu. Tout rentrait dans le calme, à la Soul Society. C'était, du moins ce que tous voulaient croire. Depuis quelques mois, une vague de problème était apparue, et un peu de repos ne ferait pas de mal. Surtout que tout le monde était épuisé. Qui plus est, le grand héros de cette guerre, le Shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo, était désormais sans pouvoir. Si jamais la Soul Society avait affaire à de nouveaux problèmes, ils ne pourraient simplement pas compter sur ce dernier.

Par ailleurs, tous ces sujets étaient à présents abordés par le Capitaine-Commandant, Genryuusai Yamamoto, en compagnie des Capitaines de toutes les autres divisions, qu étaient comme à leurs habitudes, parfaitement alignés. Bien entendu, les places laissées par Aizen, Gin et Tôsen étaient toujours vides.

- Bien, fit le plus ancien Shinigami d'un ton grave. J'ai plusieurs choses à dire. La première concerne les Troisième, Cinquième et Neuvième Divisions. Avec la fin du conflit contre Aizen, il est nécessaire de redonner au Gotei 13 une défense plus acceptable. C'est pourquoi je nomme dès aujourd'hui de nouveaux capitaines pour les divisions citées.

Dans les rangs des Capitaines, on se regardait mutuellement avec une pointe d'interrogation. Des nouveaux ? Mais qui ? Qui était suffisamment qualifié pour pouvoir postuler ainsi ?

- Qui ? Question inutile. Je vais dès maintenant y répondre. Que le nouveau Capitaine de la Troisième Division entre. Que Otoribashi Rojurô Rose entre.

La porte d'entrée laissa apparaître un jeune homme, en apparence seulement, d'une assez grande taille, aux longs cheveux blonds. Il devait bien faire presque un mètre quatre vingt dix.

- Je suis heureux que ma guitare puisse à nouveau jouer pour le Gotei 13, fit l'intéressé en entrant, tout sourire.

Son haori blanc ne laissait pas planer le doute parmi l'assemblée des Capitaines. Il n'y avait même pas eu d'hésitation visiblement, chez le Capitaine-Commandant.

Mais pourtant, il s'agissait d'un Vizard !

- Un instant, contesta Kurotsuchi Mayuri, pourquoi est-ce qu'un Vizard est-il nommé Capitaine ? Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, ils ont déclarés ne pas être alliés de la Soul Society, et la Chambre des 46 peut-elle être d'accord pour accueillir des hommes qui ont des Hollows en eux ?!

- Cela suffit, Capitaine Kurotsuchi. Pensez-vous sérieusement que je n'ai pas demandé l'avis de la Nouvelle Chambre des 46 ? Ces derniers ont donné leurs accords. Répondit Genryuusai Yamamoto d'un ton sévère.

Cette agitation le dérangeait. Au milieu des Capitaines, le plus jeune d'entre eux réprima un soupir. Il s'agissait du petit génie de la Soul Society, Tôshirô Hitsugaya, qui portait un haori significatif, tout en ayant l'apparence d'un collégien. Si Otoribashi était un des nouveaux Capitaines, l'identité des autres n'était pas difficile à comprendre.

Et la suite ne manqua pas de confirmer les pensées du petit Capitaine : Hirako Shinji et Kensei Mugurume étaient respectivement élus Capitaines des Cinquième et Neuvième Divisions. Au moins, le Gotei 13 était de nouveau au complet. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. A vrai dire ... cela ne l'intéressait que moyennement. Cela devait faire deux semaines qu'Aizen avait été enfermé. Et ... elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. A cause de lui, et de son coté trop téméraire, de son imprudence. Il l'avait transpercée, et personne d'autre. Hinamori avait subit tellement de tourments durant ces derniers mois, et il n'avait rien arrangé ... bien au contraire. La voix du Capitaine-Commandant le fit néanmoins revenir à la réalité.

- Maintenant, abordons le thème de notre Sécurité. Les récents évènements ont montrés notre incapacité à gérer correctement une situation de crise. Je veux que vous revoyez tous vos effectifs, et la durée des entraînements sera allongée de deux heures par semaine. Continua Yamamoto sur un ton relativement grave.

- Yama-ji ! C'est un peu exagéré non ? On vient à peine de finir de se taper dessus, on a bien mérité un peu de repos, vous ne pensez pas ? Rétorqua Kyôraku, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, derrière son chapeau de paille.

- Imbécile, cela fait deux semaines que vous ne faîtes rien ! Le sermonna le Capitaine-Commandant. Il est temps de se remettre au travail, et de manière bien plus conséquente que cela ! Nous devons également éviter que d'éventuels ennemis n'utilisent le Rukongai pour s'organiser. Nous avons bien vu ce que les Bountôs ont tenté de faire. A partir d'aujourd'hui, chaque Division aura un secteur qu'elle devra gérer dans le Rukongai. Vous recevrez tous une lettre dans vos quartiers pour avoir plus de détails là-dessus. Conclut le vieil homme. Cette réunion est terminée, veuillez regagner vos quartiers.

Ce dernier ordre fut accepté sans la moindre contestation. Kyôraku et Ukitake en profitèrent pour pouvoir parler aux nouveaux venus, qui étaient leurs camarades il y a un peu plus d'un siècle déjà. L'accueil fut relativement chaleureux, en dépit de certaines personnes qui n'étaient pas totalement pour leurs venues, c'est à dire le Capitaine de la Douzième Division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Après réflexion, ce dernier se désintéressa finalement d'eux. Au pire, cela lui ferait toujours de nouveaux sujets d'expérience.

Tôshirô Hitsugaya partit en direction de ses propres quartiers. Il avait du travail à faire visiblement. Il mit quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans son bureau. Après un bref regard à droite et à gauche, il put bien constater que Matsumoto était absente. Le bureau du Capitaine était vide de sa présence, et lorsque Tôshirô ouvrit celui de sa vice-Capitaine, il n'était pas non plus habité par une âme vivante. Juste un paquet de feuille impressionnant sur le bureau, et qui arracha un soupir de lassitude au jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. Cette Matsumoto ... elle fuyait encore ses devoirs !

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait dans un premier temps. Après sa petite période de colère passée, il réfléchit. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens avait souffert de cette guerre. Même si cela le répulsait, la mort d'Ichimaru Gin avait fait énormément de mal à sa subordonnée. Il allait se montrer conciliant pour le moment. Un nouveau soupir, et il repartit vers son bureau, et commença à travailler sur ses papiers administratifs. Au bout de quelques minutes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, fit Hitsugaya d'une voix neutre, sans détourner le regard de ses papiers.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, voici une lettre importante ! Fit la voix d'un homme qu'il connaissait à peine.

C'était quelqu'un de relativement grand, quoique fin. De toutes manières, Hitsugaya ne joua pas à décrire le nouvel entrant, puisque cela ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Celui-ci lui tendit une lettre qu'il prit, et après un bref remerciement, le Capitaine donna l'ordre au messager de quitter le bureau.

Sans lire la lettre, il savait déjà quel était son contenu, étant donné que Genryuusai Yamamoto en avait déjà parlé plus tôt dans la journée. Mais bon, il fallait tout de même prendre connaissance des coordonnés géographiques des lieux.

Ce qu'il fit sans perdre plus de temps. Ses yeux turquoises glissèrent le papier, avant qu'il ne le referme et ne le pose sur son bureau. Sa réaction était froide, comme souvent dans ce genre de cas.

Dans le département de Développement de la Douzième Division, les yeux de Kurotsuchi Mayuri étaient rivés sur un grand écran. Il ne disait plus rien depuis un moment. Il ne bougeait plus non plus, ce qui eu pour don d'attirer l'attention de sa _« fille »_, Kurotsuchi Nemu.

- Mayuri-Sama, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda t-elle, d'un ton qui ne traduisait pas réellement toute son inquiétude.

Pas de réponse. Elle était placée derrière son Capitaine, et décida à son tour de poser ses yeux sur l'écran qu'il fixait, afin de pouvoir comprendre d'où venait cet étrange comportement. Mais, elle ne voyait rien qui pouvait attirer réellement son attention. Le nombre de Hollows était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, il n'y avait aucune disparition à signaler, ou du moins assez conséquente pour pouvoir être notée, dans le Rukongai ... alors, quoi ? Nemu jetta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à son Capitaine, mais celui-ci ne réagissait toujours pas.

- Mayuri-Sama ? ... Quel est le problème ?

- Idiote, tu ne vois toujours pas, même après avoir regardé ? Cracha l'interpellé, sans daigner à se tourner vers sa subordonnée.

- Mes plus sincères excuses, Mayuri-Sama. Mais je ne vois pas.

- Tss, tu es encore plus inutile que je ne le pensais. Regarde ! Fit le Capitaine de la Douzième Division en pointant son doigt sur l'écran. Le taux moyen de Reiatsu dans le Rukongai a augmenté de 24 % depuis qu'Aizen est enfermé. Sans qu'il n'y ait la moindre explication. Et dans ce secteur là, continua t-il en montrant une zone teintée de bleu sur l'écran, une étrange brume est apparue. C'est sûrement de là que tout a commencé. Maintenant, sers à quelque chose et dis moi quelle Division est censée s'occuper de ce Secteur.

- Oui, Mayuri-Sama. Un instant, s'il vous plaît. Répondit Nemu, de son ton calme et respectueux qu'elle avait l'habitude d'avoir, surtout lorsqu'elle s'adressait à celui qu'elle considérait comme son père. Il s'agit de la Dixième Division, Mayuri-Sama.

Ce dernier resta songeur l'espace d'un instant. La Dixième Division, hein ? Pff. Si seulement il pouvait s'en occuper lui-même ! Et puis bon. D'un autre coté, cela permettrait d'avoir des informations sur ce qui se déroule là-bas, sans se fouler. C'était intéressant ! Le Capitaine Kurotsuchi afficha un sourire satisfait sur le visage, et quitta enfin l'écran des yeux, pour disparaître on-ne-sait-où, dans la Division.

Cinquième Division, Bureau du Capitaine. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

- Ouais, entrez. Fit la voix du Capitaine des lieux, qui montrait une certaine désinvolture.

Le dénommé Hirako Shinji était tranquillement installé sur son bureau. Il posait ses pieds sur celui-ci, n'hésitant pas à montrer son coté nonchalent, et croisa les bras à l'arrière de sa tête. Le nouvel entrant ? Le Capitaine de la Dixième Division ? Shinji l'interrogea du regard.

- Désolé de te déranger, fit Tôshirô, mais je voulais te parler une minute.

- Je t'écoute, vas-y. Rétorqua Hirako d'un ton décontracté.

Pendant un instant, le plus jeune Capitaine de la Soul Society trouvait les manières de ce type bien déplacées. Mais, ce n'était pas un problème pour lui, il avait déjà connu pire. Quand on va à Karakura avec quatre Shinigamis aux manières douteuses, pour en plus croiser Kurosaki Ichigo, une simple façon de s'installer sur le bureau n'était pas très importante.

- Je suis là pour te parler de ta future vice-Capitaine, Hinamori. Elle est actuellement en soins ... Hésita un peu le Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

- Laisse tomber, mon gars. Répondit soudainement Hirako Shinji, en se redressant correctement.

- Quoi ? S'interrogea Hitsugaya, les yeux rivés sur son interlocuteur.

- Je sais c'que tu veux m'demander. C'est bon, t'as pas à t'inquiéter. J'lui ferais pas de mal. J'sais c'qu'elle a dû à subir, et j'en tiendrais compte.

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux Capitaines. Ils se fixaient, sans rien se dire. Tôshirô finit par soupirer, avant de tourner les talons.

- Merci. Fit-il froidement, avant de quitter les locaux de la Cinquième Division.

Eh bien, eh bien. C'est quoi ces manières ? Shinji sourit à cette pensée lorsqu'il se tourna et se vit dans le miroir. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était pas l'mieux placé pour parler de c'genre de choses. Mais quand même ! Il aurait pu s'montrer un peu plus aimable, non ?

Sans se poser d'autres questions, il se réinstalla correctement sur son bureau, et bailla bruyamment.

La journée avait été relativement épuisante. Hitsugaya Tôshirô ouvrit une fois de plus la porte de son bureau avant ... de manquer de se faire mettre KO par une généreuse poitrine qu'il reconnut instantanément.

- Oh, pardon Capitaine ! Fit la voix de Rangiku Matsumoto.

Cette dernière se tenait l'arrière de la tête, à peine gênée par ses agissements. Le Capitaine de la Dixième Division se redressa, et jeta un regard noir à sa subordonnée, qui répondit par un sourire gêné. Tôshirô soupira.

- Où étais-tu passée, Matsumoto ? Fit-il finalement, d'un ton blasé.

- Eh bien ... j-je me suis réveillée un peu tard aujourd'hui et ... euh, Capitaine ? Demanda t-elle finalement, coupant ses explications.

Son Capitaine était en effet en train de partir dans son bureau, sans même tenir compte de ce qu'elle disait ! C'était méchant ... mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne répondit pas à son dernier appel, et se posa sur son bureau, et prit machinalement une feuille, et commença à la lire, avant de la remplir.

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus clairs s'approcha du bureau, l'air suspicieuse.

- Tout va bien, Capitaine ? L'interrogea t-elle, très sérieusement.

- Oui. Répondit froidement ce dernier, sans détacher son regard de son travail. Fais ce que tu as à faire, et ne te préoccupes pas de moi.

Rangiku haussa un sourcil. Que lui arrivait-il ? Quelques secondes de réflexion plus tard, et elle en vint à la conclusion qu'il était sans doute fatigué de cette journée, et ... c'était un petit peu de sa faute quand même. En rentrant dans son bureau tout à l'heure, elle avait bien remarqué que sa charge de travail avait été largement diminuée. C'était sans aucun doute l'oeuvre de son petit Capitaine. Il avait dû travailler de manière conséquente à cause de son manque d'investissement ces derniers temps. Elle avait tenté d'oublier Gin dans le Saké, mais ça donnait des effets ... étranges. Soupirant intérieurement à cette pensée, elle tenta de se resaisir. Bien ! Elle allait aider son Capitaine, dans les jours à venir ! Elle était la vice-Capitaine de la Dixième Division, Rangiku Matsumoto ! Pas n'importe qui !

- Matsumoto ?

La voix de son Capitaine la ramena dans la réalité, qu'elle avait quittée il y a peu de temps.

- Hein ? Demanda t-elle, de sa voix innocente.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne bouges plus ? Reprit le jeune homme aux yeux turquoises.

Bien en peine de donner une quelconque explication, et tout lui dire serait sans doute malvenu d'ailleurs, la jeune femme se contenta d'esquisser un nouveau sourire gêné tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Voyant que sa subordonnée n'avait pas d'explications à lui fournir, et de toutes manières il n'en voulait pas réellement, Tôshirô reporta son attention sur ses documents administratifs. Quant à sa subordonnée, elle sortit simplement.

Bien, qu'allait-elle faire, maintenant ? Son petit Capitaine ne lui avait pas demandé de remplir ses papiers pour une fois, alors elle allait en profiter ! Bon, elle allait quand même éviter d'aller boire trop de saké, ces derniers temps, elle abusait un petit peu trop à ce niveau là. Aujourd'hui, pas une goutte d'alcool !

Rangiku afficha un air souriant et déambulait à travers le Seireitei. Elle ne savait pas réellement où elle allait d'ailleurs, mais une simple promenade pour prendre l'air ne lui ferait pas de mal. Cela lui faisait même du bien.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle apperçut une ombre qu'elle connaissait bien. Cette dernière était seule, sans rien faire du tout, à regarder vaguement un étang remplit de carpes qui nageaient.

- Rukia-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toute seule ? Demanda Rangiku, curieuse de savoir pourquoi la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs paraissait si seule.

Les paroles de la vice-Capitaine de la Dixième Division sortit Rukia de ses pensées. Elle sursauta légèrement avant de regarder la nouvelle venue, sans dire un mot, la mine légèrement triste.

- Il y a un problème, Rukia-Chan ? Reprit Matsumoto, inquiète à propos de la jeune Shinigami.

- Oh, non rien de bien intéressant. Le Capitaine Ukitake m'a dit qu'il envisageait de me faire vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division. Répondit Kuchiki, sans enthousiasme.

Un ton que ne comprenait pas son interlocutrice, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi paraissait-elle si triste, alors que le Capitaine Ukitake allait la promouvoir ? C'était étrange.

- Beh, c'est bien non ? Fit Rangiku, d'un ton qui traduisait toute son incompréhension.

- Oui oui, c'est super. Le Capitaine Ukitake a confiance en moi, je suis très heureuse. Lâcha la petite soeur du Capitaine de la Sixième Division. C'est juste que ... il ...

Rukia n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Des papillons de l'Enfer avec des messages urgents apparaissaient dans toutes les parties du Seireitei. Rangiku prit une expression plus grave sur son visage. Les problèmes, refaisaient surface, n'est-ce pas ?


	2. Discovery

**Note d'auteur : **Hello ! Je vous assure, passer de , à , ça change énormément. Je galère pas mal pour apprendre un peu toutes les nouvelles fonctionnalités, etc. Je rame quoi ! Mais j'espère que cette histoire pourra vous plaire. Je n'ai rien dit dans le premier chapitre, parce que je comprenais fichtrement rien au système, même si je ne suis pas une fraise en anglais ! Bref, bref ! Bonne lecture !

Huitième Division, Bureau du Capitaine.

- Des problèmes ? Eh bah ... c'est pas comme si c'est ce qui nous arrivait à chaque fois, soupira le Capitaine Kyôraku, d'une voix lassée.

Il était en train de dormir paisiblement dans son bureau alors que des Papillons de l'Enfer venaient de se répandre un peu partout dans le Seireitei. Et voilà déjà une journée où dormir tranquillement paraissait difficile.

- Capitaine ! Fit une voix féminine, à mi-chemin entre inquiétude et énervement.

Kyôraku souleva un peu son chapeau de paille pour voir sa vice-Capitaine. Elle venait d'entrer dans son bureau, et n'avait pas l'air tout à fait contente de voir la manière dont son supérieur se comportait alors qu'un message urgent venait d'être délivré.

- Nanao-Chan ? Pourquoi être si stressée ? Tu devrais te détendre un petit peu, annonça Shunsui de sa voix détachée, comme il en avait l'habitude.

L'intéressée remit ses lunettes correctement en place, et réprima l'envie de mettre une gifle à son Capitaine, avant de reprendre un peu de souffle. Elle avait dû courir pour venir jusqu'ici, étant donné la légendaire flemme de son Capitaine.

- La situation est urgente, Capitaine ! Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Le Département de Recherche et de Développement a fait une découverte importante ! Se lamenta la dénommée Nanao Ise, devant le comportement de son supérieur.

Ce dernier se redressa avec quelques difficultés et tint son chapeau bien en place, pour couvrir ses yeux. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage, ce qui eu pour don d'irriter encore un peu plus Nanao. Comment pouvait-il se comporter d'une telle manière après ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer ?

- Tu sais que tu es charmante quand tu t'énerves ? Fit Kyôraku, avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Et puis ... Oh !

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une gifle puissante vint lui faire perdre son chapeau. Eh bah ! Nanao-Chan, en avait de la force ! Ce coup ne lui enleva néanmoins pas son sourire. La jeune femme en face de lui remit correctement ses lunettes, avant de lui tourner le dos, un poil rougissante.

- Allons-y Capitaine, si vous avez terminé de dire n'importe quoi. Annonça la jeune femme, d'un ton ferme.

Kyôraku n'allait pas demander son reste. Après avoir ramassé son chapeau de paille, il emboîta le pas de sa vice-Capitaine, pour partir vers la salle où tout le monde devait se rassembler, c'est à dire les Quartiers de la Première Division.

Là-bas, la plupart du monde commençait à arriver. Mais rassembler tout le monde rapidement n'était pas forcément une tâche aisée. Il devait bientôt être 19 heures, et tout le monde vaguait à ses occupations personnelles avant que ces Papillons n'apparaissent.

- Alàlà, c'est si laid d'être dérangé alors que tout allait pour le mieux ! Se lamenta un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs, noirs.

Il s'agissait de Yumichika Ayasegawa, cinquième siège de la Onzième Division.

- T'as pas fini de te plaindre ? Rétorqua une voix qui paraissait agressive, à ses cotés.

Ikkaku Madarame, tel était son nom. Tout chauve, ce qui lui valait d'ailleurs quelques moqueries intempestives, il était quant à lui le Troisième Siège de la même Division.

- Je me plains parce qu'il faut le faire, Ikkaku. Rétorqua Yumichika. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que nous devrions aller là-bas ? Nous ne sommes ni Lieutenants, ni Capitaines.

- Tu fais exprès ou quoi ?! Le Capitaine et le Lieutenant ont disparus ! On doit bien aller représenter la Onzième Division !

- Toi oui, mais je n'ai aucune obligation pour ma part, répondit calmement Yumichika. Je devrais plutôt appeler le Quatrième Siège !

Ikkaku secoua la tête, tandis que Yumichika avait l'air pensif. Oui ... le Capitaine Zaraki et le Lieutenant Yachiru s'étaient encore envolés on-ne-sait-où. Sûrement s'étaient-ils perdus alors qu'ils achetaient des bonbons ? Comme souvent d'ailleurs. Le sens de l'orientation de ces deux-là laissait à désirer.

Quartiers de la Première Division. Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde. Tôshirô Hitsugaya était déjà sur place, l'air épuisé. C'est vrai, cette journée a été difficile. Ces derniers temps, tout était difficile, à vrai dire. Il n'allait pas encore entrer dans les locaux alors que personne n'était là, non ?

Quoiqu'il était quand même Capitaine, il n'y avait pas de quoi être gêné pour ça. Et puis c'était une urgence, après tout. Il posa les mains sur la porte, et l'ouvrit. Sans se poser d'autres questions, le jeune Capitaine de la Dixième Division traversa les couloirs, jusqu'à se retrouver jusqu'à l'habituelle salle de réunion des Capitaines. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un avec le Capitaine-Commandant. C'était Kurotsuchi, le Capitaine Kurotsuchi de la Douzième Division. Tôshirô n'aimait pas particulièrement cet homme. Il lui paraissait vraiment sorti tout droit d'un autre monde, et en plus de cela, il paraissait complètement cinglé.

- Capitaine-Commandant Genryuusai Yamamoto, je suis arrivé. Fit le jeune garçon aux yeux Turquoises en s'adressant au chef du Gotei 13.

Ce dernier lui jeta un bref regard.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, veuillez vous installer dans la place qui vous est dédiée. Nous allons attendre les autres avant de commencer quoi que ce soit. Répondit le vieux Shinigami, d'un ton grave qui le caractérisait.

- Très bien, à vos ordres.

Tôshirô s'exécuta et n'avait désormais plus qu'à attendre que tous les autres ne daignent à se montrer. Il était épuisé et avait hâte que tout cela soit mit au clair afin d'en terminer le plus rapidement possible. Avec ces journées chargées, il n'avait plus trop l'occasion d'aller entraîner son Bankai non plus. Il se l'était pourtant promit, il fallait qu'il devienne plus fort pour protéger ceux qui lui sont proches. Il n'avait pas été capable de protéger Hinamori d'Aizen, il n'avait pas été capable de protéger Matsumoto du chagrin. Il allait devoir changer ça, rapidement.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaître Rangiku Matsumoto, qui salua respectueusement le Capitaine-Commandant et celui de la Douzième Division, avant de se dépêcher pour s'installer aux cotés de son petit Capitaine.

- Tu es arrivée tôt Matsumoto, c'est étrange. Fit doucement Tôshirô à l'encontre de sa subordonnée.

- Et oui Capitaine ! Je me suis dépêchée, vous avez vu ? Sourit la jeune femme aux formes généreuses. Il se passe quoi alors, Capitaine ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Hitsugaya. Il faut attendre que tout le monde soit présent pour qu'on sache ce qu'il se passe.

Rangiku fit une mine légèrement dépitée. Ils allaient sûrement mettre un peu de temps avant d'arriver jusqu'ici ! Elle tenta néanmoins de rester droite et fière. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de venir dans cette salle là en plus. Ses yeux bleus clairs scrutèrent le moindre recoin de ces lieux, qu'elle s'amusait à décrire et à mémoriser. Oui, elle s'ennuyait fermement. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, c'était pour laisser entrer le Capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki, accompagné de son Lieutenant, Abarai Renji. Ce dernier fit un petit signe à Rangiku, qui le lui répondit. Les hauts gradés de la Sixième Division s'installèrent à leurs tours.

Il fallut bien une dizaine de minutes avant que tout le Gotei 13 ne soit réunit, avec Capitaines et vice-Capitaines. Il ne manquait évidemment que Zaraki Kenpachi et Yachiru Kusajishi.

Le Capitaine Mayuri Kurotsuchi était placé, une fois n'est pas coutume, aux cotés de Genryuusai Yamamoto. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait demandé à ce que les Shinigamis se réunissent.

- Bien. Je vais faire rapidement, pour que même les plus crétins d'ici puissent comprendre, annonça Kurotsuchi.

A peine ces mots prononcés, Renji soupira intérieurement de contentement. S'il n'avait pas compris ce que disait le Capitaine de la Douzième Division, il se voyait mal demander à son Capitaine de lui expliquer plus en détails.

- Depuis qu'Aizen a été enfermé dans sa cellule, il y a une activité spirituelle anormale dans le Rukongai. Mes détecteurs ne se trompent pas : le niveau de Reiatsu a augmenté de 24 % depuis la fin du conflit, dans le Rukongai.

Dans les rangs, on se regardait mutuellement. Donner un chiffre comme ça, c'était finalement assez vague.

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « _24%_ », Capitaine Kurotsuchi ? Demanda Ukitake, d'un ton très sérieux.

- Eh bien ... pour vous faire une petite comparaison, c'est comme si les habitants du Rukongai, qui sont d'ordinaires faibles et sans aucune aptitude de combat, avaient apprit à combattre et éliminer les Hollows.

- Éliminer les Hollows ? Fit Komamura, d'un ton surpris.

- Tout à fait ! Ricana légèrement Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Le fait est qu'ils commencent à se débarrasser des Hollows. Que leur Reiatsu augmente est déjà un problème, mais s'il augmente suffisamment pour que la population de Hollows commence à diminuer, c'est bien pire que ce que j'imaginais au départ.

Les regards surpris se multipliaent dans les lignes formées par les hauts gradés du Gotei 13. Comment était-ce possible que ces simples habitants du Rukongai puissent éliminer des Hollows ? C'était absurde. Vraiment absurde.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, continua Mayuri en reprenant l'attention de son auditoire. Une étrange brume est apparue dès lors qu'Aizen a été vaincu dans le Rukongai. Elle a prit de l'ampleur depuis, et je suis certain que cela a forcément un rapport avec ce qui se passe.

- Où se situe cette brume ? Demanda Soi Fon, les bras croisés et le regard sûr. Je peux m'en occuper avec les Forces Spéciales.

- Ce n'est pas utile, étant donné que ce secteur va déjà être confié à une Division. Et il s'agit de la vôtre, Capitaine Hitsugaya.

Les regards se braquèrent sur le jeune Capitaine de la Dixième Division. Il écarquilla les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Lui ? Hm ... c'est son devoir de Capitaine, après tout. Mais, il ne s'attendait pas à devoir agir immédiatement, à vrai dire. Etant légèrement épuisé, après toutes ces péripéties, c'était sans doute tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

- Que dois-je faire, donc ? Demanda Tôshirô d'un ton calme.

- Aucune idée.

- Pardon ?

Le Capitaine Kurotsuchi affichait un large sourire, qui ressemblait presque à du sadisme. Les yeux turquoises d'Hitsugaya étaient posés sur lui pendant un instant, avant que le petit Capitaine ne les détournent. Ce type là, était vraiment cinglé.

- Je n'ai aucune information sur cette brume. Depuis la Douzième Division, je ne peux pas en avoir. Se justifia finalement Mayuri.

- Mais, attendez, intervint Ukitake. C'est sûrement dangereux d'aller là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? Envoyer le Capitaine Hitsugaya seul n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Kurotsuchi le dévisagea, du coin de l'oeil. Tss. Il se mêle toujours de tout, celui-là !

- Merci Capitaine Ukitake, mais ça ira. Fit alors Tôshirô. Je suis un Capitaine du Gotei 13 et je dois assumer mes responsabilités.

- Eh bien, le Capitaine Hitsugaya agit enfin comme un Capitaine ! S'exclama Mayuri.

Rangiku, posée derrière son petit Capitaine, n'appréciait que moyennement les multiples piques que le Capitaine de la Douzième Division envoyait envers le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés. Elle se retint d'aller l'insulter suite à sa dernière remarque, qui n'avait rien à faire ici. Mais dire quelque chose aurait sûrement eu pour effet de causer des torts à sa Division, et le Capitaine lui en aurait sûrement voulu. La jeune femme soupira intérieurement.

- Qu'en est-il des habitants du Rukongai ?

La voix du Capitaine Unohana était douce et calme. Sa question était pertinente : que sont réellement devenus les habitants là-bas ?

Ce fut cette fois le Capitaine Commandant, qui prit la parole. Il avait été muet pendant les explications de Mayuri et décida enfin de se manifester.

- Nous n'en avons pas encore la moindre idée, annonça t-il. Il va falloir que nous établissons un périmètre de sécurité à l'intérieur même du Rukongai. Il faut voir jusqu'où cette brume a causé des effets et agir en conséquence. Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous et votre Division allez vous charger de ce secteur comme vous l'avez dit.

- Compris. Répondit Tôshirô en hochant simplement la tête.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, continua Genryuusai Yamamoto. Après le Capitaine Hitsugaya, votre secteur est le plus proche de la brume. Vous allez partir là-bas et sécuriser les lieux. Si ce n'est pas possible, il va falloir mettre en place un système de quarantaine grâce au Kido. Cet ordre vaut également pour tous les autres Capitaines. Cette mission aura lieu dès demain. Partir immédiatement paraît trop risqué. Prenez vos affaires et préparez-vous du mieux que vous le pouvez. Le Gotei 13 doit empêcher une nouvelle crise de couvrir.

Les capitaines acquiescèrent. Décidément, les problèmes étaient vraiment d'actualité. Pour l'heure, ils ne concernaient que la Soul Society, et non le monde réel. C'était déjà ça de gagné, après tout. Tôshirô se rendit à ses quartiers, accompagné de sa vice-Capitaine. Il ne disait pas un mot, et elle non plus. Ce silence était pesant, et surtout inhabituel, entre eux. Rangiku observait son Capitaine de derrière. Elle se lança alors.

- Capitaine, on va emmener toute la Division là-bas ?

- Bien sûr que non idiote, soupira Tôshirô. On en prendra le moins possible, pour limiter au maximum le risque de perte.

Sa question avait été particulièrement stupide, elle en était consciente. Mais entendre la voix de son Capitaine, lui réchauffait en quelque sorte le coeur. Il semblait complètement exténué par cette journée et du repos serait le bienvenu pour lui. Une fois la porte du bureau ouverte, le regard de Rangiku se posa sur l'horloge. Il était quasiment 20 heures.

- Capitaine ... commença la jeune femme alors qu'Hitsugaya venait de s'installer sur le bureau. Vous devriez vraiment prendre du repos, vous avez l'air bien épuisé.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je vais très bien, rétorqua Tôshirô. Je dois sélectionner les membres qui viendront avec moi demain, alors je n'ai pas le temps pour faire ce genre de choses.

Matsumoto était installée sur le canapé du bureau. Posant son index sur ses lèvres, elle parut pensive pendant quelques secondes.

- Hey, Capitaine ! Vous voulez peut-être que je m'occupe de choisir les personnes qui vont nous accompagner demain ? S'exclama t-elle, comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée brillante.

- Bien sûr que non. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu vas m'accompagner ? Fit Tôshirô en continuant de parcourir les feuilles, stylo à la main.

- Maiis ! C'est méchant ce que vous dîtes ! Se plaint la jeune femme.

Tôshirô soupira devant le comportement de sa subordonnée. Bien sûr qu'elle allait l'accompagner. C'était sa vice-Capitaine après tout. C'était ... sa partenaire. Il avait confiance en elle, elle avait confiance en lui. Tout cela, tous les deux le savaient. Mais, Tôshirô n'en dit pas un mot. Fierté personnelle ? Qui sait ? Au bout de quelques instants, il lâcha son stylo et le remit dans sa boite avec les autres. Il s'étira doucement et se prépara à appeler sa lieutenant, quand il l'a vit, endormie sur le canapé de la division. Tôshirô haussa un sourcil. Elle dormait, déjà ? Les yeux turquoises du Capitaine de la Dixième Division se posèrent sur l'horloge. 20 heures 30. C'est vrai qu'ils allaient sûrement devoir se réveiller tôt, demain.

Hitsugaya s'approcha de son placard, et l'ouvrit. Pendant quelques instants, il parcourut le meuble du regard, avant que ses mains ne prennent une couverture blanche. Une fois cette dernière en main, il referma la porte du placard, et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui était profondément endormie sur le canapé. Comment pouvait-elle dormir si rapidement ? Il se le demandait. Délicatement, il posa la couverture sur elle. Avant de soupirer intérieurement.

- Quand va t-elle enfin comprendre que le bureau n'est pas sa chambre ? Marmonna Hitsugaya pour lui-même alors qu'il se dirigeait justement vers la sienne.

Être haut gradé donnait des privilèges. La chambre du Capitaine était justement à deux pas de son bureau, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement. Il était exténué. Il ne voulait néanmoins pas se coucher tout de suite. En sortant du bureau, il prit soin de fermer la porte à clé. Bien sûr, Matsumoto pourrait se retrouver enfermée le lendemain, mais il était certain qu'il allait - comme d'habitude - se réveiller avant elle. Et qu'il allait sûrement devoir la réveiller.

Il avait une dernière chose à faire, avant de plonger dans le pays des songes.

Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant d'atteindre les Quartiers de la Quatrième Division. Il frappa à la porte, avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya ? Fit la voix de la personne l'ayant ouvert la porte.

Il s'agissait de la vice-Capitaine de la Quatrième Division, Isane Kotetsu. Physiquement, elle était bien plus grande que son interlocuteur. Elle devait d'ailleurs être la plus grande femme Shinigami du Gotei 13 parmi les gradés. Son physique n'était pas très avantageux, et les moqueries ont souvent été son pain quotidien, avant notamment le terme « Girafe » qui la qualifiait.

- Je viens pour voir Hinamori, annonça Tôshirô.

- Ah, oui bien entendu, rétorqua Isane. Veuillez me suivre.

Ce qu'il fit sans dire quoi que ce soit. Au bout de quelques secondes, il entrèrent dans une chambre où un seul lit était occupé. Il n'y avait qu'elle, Hinamori. Sa soeur de coeur. Tôshirô entra dans la chambre, en compagnie d'Isane. Il avait une expression grave au visage. La voir dans cet état lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Surtout que, c'était de sa faute ...

- Elle va s'en remettre, Capitaine Hitsugaya, lui assura Isane. Elle ... elle a déjà surmonté cela, et je suis sûre qu'elle pourra le refaire.

Hitsugaya ne répondit pas. Du moins, pas immédiatement.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser un instant, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda t-il, sans se retourner.

- Heu, bien entendu ! Je suis désolée ! Paniqua un petit peu Isane, avant de sortir de la chambre, et de refermer soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Hitsugaya fixait celle avec qui il avait grandit. Ils avaient été ensembles pendant de nombreuses années. Ils s'étaient retrouvés après qu'elle était devenue Shinigami. Elle était là, allongée, les yeux clos. Elle avait l'air de dormir.

- Hinamori ... soupira Hitsugaya. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends ... mais je voulais te parler. La dernière fois que tu étais comme ça, je n'avais rien trouver à te dire. Aujourd'hui ... aujourd'hui, on a encore des problèmes, Hinamori. Si tu es dans cet état là, c'est à cause de moi. Je suis désolé, Hinamori. Je sais que je t'ai dit que tu devais dormir pour grandir mais ...réveille-toi ... s'il te plaît.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dire de telles choses. C'était sûrement plus facile parce qu'elle ne semblait pas l'entendre. Ne pas répondre quoi que ce soit. Mais cela lui faisait quand même ... mal. Vraiment mal de la voir comme ça. Et lui parler, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre ... Tôshirô serra les poings. Il avait vraiment fait n'importe quoi.

Hinamori ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Elle ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu. Il aurait essayé ... La dernière fois, combien de temps avait-elle mit à se réveiller ? Longtemps. Et à cause de lui, elle était à nouveau dans cet état là.

- Dépêche-toi, idiote, soupira t-il, en sortant de la chambre.

Il croisa rapidement Isane, qui semblait lui dire _« Désolée »_ de ses yeux. Il hocha rapidement la tête, et partit des Quartiers de la Quatrième Division. Demain, il allait devoir partir en mission, et cela ne s'annonçait pas facile. Pas facile du tout.


	3. Mission to a Strange Land

Dixième Division, Bureau du Capitaine.

Les yeux de Rangiku s'ouvrirent. Tiens ? Elle avait dormit ? Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Elle se frotta doucement les yeux, histoire de se réveiller un petit peu plus. Et elle se leva. En faisant tomber la couverture du canapé. Un soupir. Tiens ?! Une couverture ? Elle ne se souvenait pas non plus avoir prit une couverture ... et pourtant, elle n'avait rien bu hier. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds s'étira et regarda un peu autour d'elle. Son Capitaine n'était pas là. C'était sûrement lui qui avait posé la couverture sur elle lorsqu'elle s'était endormie, hier. Cette pensée arracha un petit sourire à la vice-Capitaine de la Dixième Division. Son supérieur était si mignon ! Faire des choses en cachette et ne rien demander en retour, il était vraiment craquant. Enfin, s'il l'entendait, il serait sûrement en train de lui hurler dessus.

- Tu es réveillée, Matsumoto ?

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vers le lieu d'où venait la voix. La ... porte. Elle s'était ouverte, et laissa entrer le Capitaine de la Dixième Division, Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Son petit Capitaine.

- Heu, oui, pourquoi ? Répondit Rangiku, un peu décontenancée, et qui n'était pas encore totalement réveillée.

Cette question fit soupirer Tôshirô. Elle semblait vraiment sortir de nul part lorsqu'elle se réveillait, comme si tous ses souvenirs s'envolaient pendant son sommeil avant de se remettre peu à peu en place.

- Tu n'as pas oublié que nous partions en mission aujourd'hui, hein ? Demanda Hitsugaya, pour s'assurer de l'état mental de son lieutenant. Et bien maintenant, va te préparer. On part à 7 heures 30.

Rangiku hocha doucement la tête. C'est vrai ... il y avait une mission ... alàlàlà. C'était épuisant ! Rien que d'y penser. Enfin ... c'était aussi une occasion pour ne pas avoir à remplir la paperasse, donc c'était déjà ça. Les yeux bleus clairs de Rangiku se posèrent sur l'horloge : 6 heures. Son Capitaine se réveillait vraiment tôt ! En tout cas, cela lui donnait une bonne petite heure pour se préparer, et un peu de temps pour aller discuter avec ses amis. Ces derniers devaient également être levés : le Seireitei était - encore une fois - en état d'urgence, après tout.

Tôshirô, lui, s'installa tranquillement sur son bureau, et prit une tasse de thé. Dormir lui avait vraiment fait du bien, même s'il n'aurait pas été contre un peu plus d'heures de sommeil. Il regarda rapidement la pile de feuilles installée sur son bureau. Bon, ça allait, il n'y en avait pas énormément.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'entraîner encore un peu plus également. Il s'était réveillé à 5 heures du matin dans le but de perfectionner son Bankai. Il avait été rapidement à court d'énergie, mais bon. Un peu de repos et ça va déjà mieux.

Rangiku sortit de sa chambre, elle avait l'air prête à partir. En tout cas elle le pensait. Elle n'avait rien oublié. Haineko était bien dans son fourreau et elle l'avait sur elle. La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son Capitaine qui buvait son thé, avant de reporter son attention sur l'heure : 6 heures 27. C'est bon, elle avait un peu de temps !

Bien. Il fallait qu'elle puisse voir un peu ses amis ! Avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, elle ne leur accordait pas assez d'importance. Hier, elle n'avait même pas pu terminer sa discussion avec Kuchiki Rukia à cause de la réunion imminente. Elle ne l'avait ensuite plus vue de la journée.

Elle traversa les couloirs, à la recherche de cette dernière.

- Hey, salut Nanao ! Fit-elle alors, en accourant vers celle dont elle venait de dire le nom.

Cette dernière marchait simplement dans les couloirs, avec quelques documents administratifs dans les bras. Elle sourit à son amie et lui fit un petit signe.

- Bonjour, Rangiku. Rétorqua t-elle simplement.

- Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, Nanao. Comment tu vas ? Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens.

- Beh ... on est tous un peu sous pression. Mon Capitaine se comporte de manière irresponsable comme d'habitude, donc je suis un peu sur les nerfs, mais sinon, ça va. Et toi ? Tu vas mieux ? Répliqua la vice-Capitaine de la Huitième Division.

- Oui, oui ça va. Je cherche Rukia-chan en fait. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

Nanao réfléchit quelques instants ... Rukia ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne la voyait que très peu ces derniers temps. Hier, elle n'était même pas apparue devant elle. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs remit correctement ses lunettes en place.

- Non, désolée ... fit-elle. Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve, mais tu devrais demander aux autres, non ? J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'occuper de ça, en ce moment.

Rangiku resta silencieuse quelques secondes, songeuse. A qui pouvait-elle demander ? Renji ? Sûrement, ils étaient proches, Rukia et lui. Mais entrer dans la Sixième Division ... ça voulait dire qu'il fallait être quasiment irréprochable ! Byakuya Kuchiki l'effrayait. On aurait dit qu'il serait prêt à utiliser Senbonzakura sur la moindre personne qui viendrait l'ennuyer. Et vu le caractère de la jeune femme ... elle déglutit intérieurement à cette pensée.

- Bon bah, merci Nanao. Je vais aller la chercher moi-même ! Annonça Matsumoto, en s'éloignant.

Nanao fit de même, et porta les documents administratifs vers sa Division. Il y en avait peu, mais quand même. Il ne fallait pas négliger ce genre de choses. On pouvait vite crouler sous une tonne de documents si on ne faisait rien dans les temps. Elle n'était pas comme Rangiku ! Nanao aurait pu rire intérieurement à cette pensée, tant son amie était irresponsable.

Une porte s'ouvrit. Rangiku pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle de réunion des Lieutenants ... et avait vu juste. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde là-bas. C'était un endroit où seuls les vice-Capitaines pouvaient entrer, donc c'était assez tranquille ...

- Tu es là, Rangiku-san ?

C'était la voix de Kira Izuru, un vieil ami de la Troisième Division. Ce dernier était en train de boire ce qui ressemblait à du café. Face à lui, se tenait Hisagi Shûhei. Ce dernier fixa un instant la jeune femme, avant de détourner un peu le regard.

- Oui, fit la dénommée Rangiku Matsumoto. Vous vous préparez aussi à partir ?

- Malheureusement ... soupira Hisagi. On nous a réveillé vraiment tôt aujourd'hui, c'est difficile d'être en forme dans ces conditions.

- C'est vrai ça, fit la jeune femme en regardant le plafond, l'air songeuse. Vous n'auriez pas vu Rukia au fait ? Je la cherche depuis ce matin, mais je ne la trouve pas.

- Rukia ? Tu as pensé à la chercher dans sa Division ? Demanda alors Kira.

Rangiku s'immobilisa. Et vint coller sa main sur sa propre figure, signifiant probablement par là : « _Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ?!_ » Kira et Hisagi la regardèrent, un peu dépités par le comportement de leur amie.

- Merci Kira ! Je vais aller la chercher à la Treizième Division ! Fit joyeusement Rangiku en sortant rapidement de la salle de réunion des lieutenants.

La porte se ferma. Kira soupira après ce spectacle peu ... enfin si, c'était habituel, avec Rangiku Matsumoto. Son regard se reporta sur Hisagi, à ses cotés.

- Dis-moi Hisagi-san, tu comptes lui dire quand ?

- H-hein ? De quoi tu parles Kira ? Ah ... ça. Bafouilla Hisagi en sortant de ses pensées. Je pense que ... c'est difficile de dire quelque chose.

Kira arqua un sourcil devant le comportement de son ami. En fait, il était entouré de gens très bizarres, à longueur de journée. Enfin bon. Ce n'était pas très important.

Quartiers de la Treizième Division, Bureau du Capitaine.

Rangiku venait d'entrer calmement, pour une fois. Elle avait frappée à la porte, et le Capitaine Ukitake l'avait accueillit gentiment. Si tous les Capitaines pouvaient être aussi gentils que lui, ce serait sans doute mieux pour la Soul Society ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. La jeune femme entra à l'intérieur du bureau, et regarda rapidement l'heure. 6 heures 57. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à y aller, et il ne fallait sans doute pas trop faire attendre le Capitaine Hitsugaya.

- Alors ? Rangiku-san, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Demanda Ukitake, tout en buvant un peu de sa tasse de thé.

- Euh, ah ! Oui ! En fait, ça concerne votre subordonnée, Capitaine Ukitake. Avez-vous Rukia aujourd'hui ?

- Kuchiki ? Euh, oui je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda Ukitake, soudain inquiété par la tournure que prenait les choses.

Rangiku resta silencieuse un instant. Elle n'avait sûrement pas le temps d'aller courir après Rukia toute la demie heure qui lui restait. Alors oui, il valait sans doute mieux avertir son Capitaine.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'elle a quelques troubles en ce moment. Elle m'avait l'air triste hier, en annonçant qu'elle allait peut-être devenir Lieutenant.

La surprise se lisait sur le visage d'Ukitake suite à ces dernières paroles. Etonnant, il pensait pourtant lui faire une fleur en la nommant vice-Capitaine.

- Mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça, continua Rangiku. Elle a dit être heureuse de pouvoir devenir vice-Capitaine, mais je crois qu'il y a autre chose. Vous devriez la surveiller un petit peu, Capitaine Ukitake.

L'homme aux longs cheveux blancs hocha la tête, et reprit une gorgée de sa tasse de thé. Eh bien, Kuchiki a des troubles ? Ce n'était pas bon, il irait sûrement lui parler dans peu de temps. Il allait, pour une fois mener l'expédition de la Treizième Division. Enfin, si son corps le lui permettait !

- Merci, Rangiku-san. Je tiendrais compte de ça.

- Une dernière chose, Capitaine Ukitake ... ne lui dîtes pas que je suis venu vous dire ça, s'il vous plaît. Conclu Rangiku, alors qu'elle commençait déjà à quitter le bureau de la Treizième Division.

Ukitake accepta sans demander quoique ce soit. La jeune femme sourit et s'éloigna de ces lieux. Elle n'avait pas réussi à retrouver Rukia, mais bon, elle savait qu'avec le Capitaine Ukitake, elle était en de bonnes mains !

La jeune femme repartit en direction de la Dixième Division. Il était sans doute 7 heures passées, et on commençait sûrement déjà à s'en aller. Elle ne voulait pas être en retard, cela pourrait bien ennuyer son Capitaine.

En chemin, elle croisa Ikkaku et Yumichikia. Ces derniers avaient l'air particulièrement dépités, adossés sur un mur.

- Heu, il vous arrive quelque chose, à tous les deux ? Demanda t-elle, en tournant un peu la tête, en signe d'incompréhension.

- C'est si laid ... Déplora Yumichika en secouant la tête en signe de désespoir.

Matsumoto aurait voulu dire « _Quoi donc ?_ » mais de toutes manières, Ikkaku l'interrompit :

- Laisse tomber, Matsumoto. C'est juste que le Capitaine Zaraki n'est toujours pas rentré, donc Yamamoto-dono nous a donné l'ordre de mener l'expédition nous-mêmes. Et Yumichika a sûrement peur de tout faire rater ! Lança Ikkaku, un sourire de défi aux lèvres, en direction de Yumichika.

Mais ce dernier ne tint même pas compte de la remarque de son camarade. Ce qui eu pour effet de casser le sourire d'Ikkaku. Yumichika semblait réellement au bord des larmes, ce qui était vraiment ... spécial, même pour Rangiku. Ikkaku soupira une dernière fois, et se tourna vers la jeune femme de la Dixième Division.

- Bon, il devait aller au coiffeur aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça qu'il déprime. Fit Ikkaku, l'air complètement blasé.

- Ah ? Hé ! Yumichika, tu ne peux pas prendre ça pour un autre jour ? Reprit-elle, perplexe.

- Non, déplora Ikkaku. Son coiffeur a plein de demandes, et il n'aura pas de place avant deux ou trois semaines. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Continua le Troisième Siège de la Onzième Division, en montrant son coéquipier du pouce.

Derrière, Yumichika avait sombré dans le désespoir total. Il secouait la tête, frappait vaguement le mur et se lamentait. Pour un coiffeur ? Même elle, ça ne la dérangeait pas autant si jamais elle venait de manquer un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. Cette réaction était sûrement un peu ... exagérée, non ?

Sans demander son reste, la jeune femme quitta les deux hommes de la Onzième Divison, pour enfin atteindre la sienne. Sans toquer à la porte du bureau de son Capitaine, elle entra.

Tôshirô Hitsugaya était là, assis sur sa chaise, à moitié assoupi. Partagée entre indignation et volonté de le laisser se reposer un peu, Rangiku s'approcha de son capitaine avant de le secouer légèrement les épaules.

- Hey, Capitaine ! Il faut se réveiller maintenant ! S'agaça t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Les yeux turquoises de Tôshirô s'ouvrirent brusquement. Ils croisèrent ceux de Rangiku qui eu un léger mouvement de recul après le réveil brutal de son Capitaine.

- Merde, jura t-il. Il est quelle heure ?!

- 7 heures 11, rétorqua Matsumoto.

Soulagé, le Capitaine de la Dixième Division poussa un petit soupir pour l'illustrer. Il secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour se réveiller, et se redressa de sa chaise. Il s'était endormi sur son bureau ... sérieusement ? Pff. Il n'avait pas du tout été sérieux sur ce coup là, c'était évident. Bon ! Il était bientôt l'heure.

- Matsumoto, rassemble les Troisième, Quatrième et Cinquième sièges ici. On va bientôt y aller. Fit-il d'une voix qui ne laissait pas vraiment de place à la contestation.

- Compris, répondit la jeune femme en s'éloignant.

Ils allaient être 5 ? C'était ... dangereux, quand même, non ? Enfin, elle avait bien confiance en son petit Capitaine. S'il disait qu'ils y allaient à cinq, alors ils iraient à cinq. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'avoir rassemblé tout le monde dans le bureau de Tôshirô Hitsugaya.

Les trois sièges convoqués n'avaient visiblement pas l'air d'être très spéciaux.

- Bon, écoutez-moi. Nous allons avoir une mission difficile. L'ennemi est inconnu, et on sait que les habitants du Rukongai pourront être hostiles à notre présence. Il va falloir être prudent, compris ? Annonça Tôshirô à ses subordonnés.

Ces derniers répondirent _« oui »_ en choeur. C'était vrai. Hitsugaya trouvait cette mission vraiment périlleuse. S'il avait pu le faire, il y serait allé seul. Mais il était probablement impossible de réussir cette mission en y allant sans soutien. Les yeux turquoises du petit Capitaine se portèrent sur ses troupes. Dans son fort intérieur, il priait pour qu'aucun d'eux ne soit gravement atteint au cours de cette future bataille, qui s'annonçait une nouvelle fois difficile. Comme si le reste n'était pas assez difficile.

Il ramassa Hyôrinmaru qui était placé sur son bureau, avant de mettre correctement son haori de Capitaine. Ils y allaient, maintenant.

- Allons-y. Suivez-moi.

Tous s'exécutèrent. Tous croyaient en lui. Et pourtant ... lui, n'avait pas la même confiance. Allait-il pouvoir leur rendre cette confiance ? Le combat contre Aizen avait montré toutes ses carences. Carences qu'il n'avait pas encore éliminé. Il doutait. Oui ... il doutait de lui-même. Mais il ne devait pas le faire. Il devait protéger ses subordonnés.

Le petit groupe mit une petite demie heure à se rendre devant le lieu donné par Kurotsuchi Mayuri. L'endroit ... était mort. C'était là la seule constatation possible une fois arrivé ici. Les yeux de Tôshirô vaguèrent de droite à gauche, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de vie. Ils étaient à l'entrée d'un village, et ce dernier était recouvert par une étrange brume.

- Restez prudents, et surveillez tous les recoins, annonça Hitsugaya, qui n'était pas rassuré par les lieux. Il était prêt à dégainer Hyôrinmaru à n'importe quel instant.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter. En se retournant, il l'apperçue. C'était sa vice-Capitaine, Rangiku Matsumoto.

- Capitaine ... nous sommes avec vous. Sourit la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.

Oui ... il ne pouvait pas douter, il était un des Treize Meilleurs Soldats du Gotei 13. Il était le Capitaien de la Dixième Division, et était fier de cela. Il avait un grand pouvoir, et allait tout faire pour protéger les siens.

- ... Merci, Matsumoto. Marmonna t-il, de sorte à ce que soit à peine audible.

Mais elle l'avait bien entendu. Elle esquissa un petit sourire amusé quand elle voyait son Capitaine tenter de cacher tout ce qu'il ressentait. Cette partie de lui était vraiment très mignonne.

Mais elle-même n'avait pas le temps de divaguer. Rapidement, elle posa la main sur son Zanpakutô, et le dégaina. Tout le monde faisait de même.

- Capitaine ... commença t-elle.

- Oui, la coupa t-il. Je les ai vus.

Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls ici. Rangiku ne se sentait pas vraiment rassurée, mais elle aussi, devait faire respecter son rang de vice-Capitaine de la Dixième Division. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à ses subordonnés, pour leur dire de resserrer un peu les rangs. La prudence n'était pas de trop ici. Cette atmosphère malsaine, et ces ombres qui se déplaçaient dans la brume, ne faisaient que la conforter dans cette idée là.

Un cri de terreur littéralement. Une ombre vint se jeter droit vers le petit groupe de Shinigamis. Hitsugaya haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas une attaque très réfléchie, visiblement. Est-ce que les ennemis avaient une conscience ? Avec ce genre de gestes, ce n'était pas sûr. Mais, il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à toutes ces choses !

- _Elève-toi jusqu'aux Cieux Gelés, __**Hyôrinmaru**__ !_ Grogna t-il en pointant son Zanpakutô en direction de la _« chose »_ qui venait de lancer son attaque.

Le sabre du Capitaine de la Dixième Division brilla intensément d'une lumière blanche. Tel était son pouvoir, le pouvoir de Hyôrinmaru, le plus puissant Zanpakutô de Glace de la Soul Society.


	4. Own Doubts

Seireitei.

Il n'était jamais en paix, ou quoi ? Elle se demandait, depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas eu de périodes de paix durable. C'était sans doute peine perdue, cela remontait à il y a un moment, maintenant. Rukia soupira. Tout le monde était en pleine alerte. La Dixième Division venait de partir pour une mission périlleuse. Elle avait voulue rester seule, mais le regrettait maintenant. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir voir Rangiku Matsumoto. Parce que ... parce qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être plus la revoir, qui sait ? C'était un scénario fataliste c'est vrai. Mais elle ne voulait simplement pas avoir à affronter toute la vérité sans s'y être préparée. Comme pour alléger une éventuelle peine.

La jeune femme était accoudée sur une rampe de la Treizième Division, à regarder le vide.

Elle soupira, encore une fois. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se montrer heureuse ? C'était bizarre ... vraiment bizarre. Qu'avait-elle ? C'était difficile à expliquer. Elle n'arrivait pas à être heureuse, c'est tout. Depuis ... depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus la revoir, c'est ça ? C'est sûrement ça, oui ...

- Kuchiki ?

La voix du Capitaine Ukitake. C'était lui. Ni une, ni deux, la Shinigami se retourna et s'inclina respectueusement vers son supérieur. Ce dernier eu un petit sourire devant le comportement de sa subordonnée.

- Hé, tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça avec moi, hein ? Annonça Ukitake, souriant.

- Oui, Capitaine, je suis désolée. Répondit rapidement la dénommée Kuchiki Rukia.

- Je suis venu te parler, Kuchiki.

Parler ? De quoi ? La soeur de Byakuya Kuchiki observa son Capitaine d'un oeil interrogateur.

- Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Ukitake en regardant dans la même direction que Rukia fixait tout à l'heure.

- D-de quoi parlez vous, Capitaine Ukitake ? Bredouilla la future vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division.

- Ichigo-kun évidemment ! Clama t-il, souriant.

Le rouge montait aux joues de la jeune femme, qui détourna instantanément le regard. Cela eu pour don d'amuser un peu Ukitake. Ce dernier ne s'en cacha d'ailleurs pas et ria un peu aux éclats.

- Hahaha ! Je ne voulais pas te gêner comme ça, Kuchiki ! Et je ... je ...

Rukia, toujours un peu gênée, se tourna vers son Capitaine qui commençait un peu à toussoter. Bon sang ! Et il a fallu que ça arrive dans ce genre de moments ? Il manqua un peu de s'écrouler au sol en se tenant un peu à la rampe.

- Capitaine ! Fit-elle, en le tenant par les épaules. Vous devriez vous calmer, Capitaine. Suggéra Rukia, un peu rassurée de voir qu'il allait un peu mieux, après quelques secondes.

Ukitake se tint l'arrière du crâne, avec un sourire un peu gêné.

- Oui je sais, annonça t-il calmement. C'est juste que j'ai un peu trop rit. Ta réaction était amusante, je trouve.

- N'en parlons plus ... marmonna la dénommée Kuchiki Rukia. Que vouliez-vous me dire d'autre ?

Ukitake reprit une mine un peu plus sérieuse, et fixa sa subordonnée. Visiblement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de lui avoir demander ça ... Regrettant ses dernières paroles, elle aurait voulue lui dire que finalement, ce n'était pas la peine de répondre, mais la bouche d'Ukitake avait déjà laissé échapper quelques mots.

- Je te fais confiance, Kuchiki. Kiyone et Sentarô sont vraiment très gentils, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient qualifiés pour ça. Je veux que tu sois ma nouvelle vice-Capitaine, Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia baissa un petit peu les yeux. Oui ... elle s'en doutait au fond d'elle-même. Mais ... comment réagir ? Elle se sentait fière. En même temps, un peu triste. Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi diable serait-elle triste ?! Elle ... elle ne se comprenait vraiment pas.

- Et aussi, reprit Ukitake. Je suis passé à la Quatrième Division tout à l'heure pour voir si j'étais ou non, dans l'état de mener notre mission. Le Capitaine Unohana m'a conseillé de rester me reposer ... enfin, tu sais pourquoi ! Donc ...

- Vous voulez que je mène l'expédition en tant que vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division. Annonça Rukia, en terminant la phrase de son Capitaine.

Ce dernier la fixa pendant un moment. Il sourit. Elle était perspicace et intelligente. Il le savait que mettre Kuchiki Rukia en tant vice-Capitaine était une bonne chose. Il n'en n'avait jamais douté à vrai dire. La seule raison qui l'avait empêché de prendre cette décision auparavant, c'était son frère : Byakuya avait demandé à Ukitake de la garder loin des postes les plus hauts gradés, pour la protéger. Mais c'était avant que Rukia n'apprenne tout sur sa soeur, Hisana. C'était avant qu'elle ne fut sauvée par Kurosaki Ichigo. C'était avant, que Byakuya ne décide de laisser sa soeur vivre sa vie à la Soul Society comme elle le souhaitait.

- Oui, tu as bien compris, Kuchiki. Répondit Ukitake, souriant. Soudainement, il ouvrit les yeux comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Il chercha quelque chose dans son haori de Capitaine. Pardonne-moi, reprit-il. Je voulais dire, vice-Capitaine Kuchiki.

Dans sa main, se tenait le badge de Lieutenant de la Treizième Division. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais à ce moment là, des larmes manquèrent de couler des joues de la jeune Shinigami. L'émotion ? Sûrement. La déception ? Sûrement. Sentiments contradictoires se mêlaient. Elle était fière de porter cette insigne, et cela lui faisait du mal, en même temps. Un vice-Capitaine est censé avoir une lourde charge de travail. Donc, de ce fait ... des excursions, des vacances ... c'était quelque chose de difficile à obtenir.

Et le Capitaine Ukitake avait raison : il lui manquait réellement. Ichigo ... cet imbécile avait eu l'idée particulièrement stupide d'utiliser le Getsuga Tenshô Ultime contre Aizen, et il a maintenant perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Il ne la voyait plus. Il ne pouvait plus la voir. Et maintenant, elle n'aurait sûrement plus le temps, pour le voir elle-même.

- Merci, Capitaine Ukitake. Annonça Rukia, en prenant le badge de Lieutenant. Je ferais mon possible afin de ne pas jeter le discrédit sur la Treizième Division. Conclut la jeune femme.

- Tu peux mener la mission ? Ne prends pas trop de risques.

- Je le ferais, Capitaine Ukitake.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Elle semblait motivée, malgré sa peine. Mais, il pensait que c'était le meilleur moyen. Ne plus avoir de temps pour penser à sa peine, pendant un moment, c'est vraiment une bonne chose, parfois. Ukitake regarda sa nouvelle vice-Capitaine s'éloigner en compagnie d'un petit groupe de Shinigamis. Cela devrait bien se passer pour eux. Ils étaient relativement loin de la zone à risque, qui était sous la responsabilité de la Dixième Division. Par ailleurs, il espérait que cette dernière allait s'en sortir. Avec le Capitaine Hitsugaya à sa tête, il n'y avait sûrement pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aimerait penser.

Ailleurs ...

L'air était froid.

Le Zanpakutô d'Hitsugaya Tôshirô venait de frapper un coup puissant en direction de l'ombre qui avait jaillit vers le petit groupe de la Dixième Division. Ce dernier s'était resserré, pour pouvoir combattre des ennemis qui les entouraient, c'était la seule chose à faire.

La brume qui flottait aux alentours empêchait de voir distinctement les ennemis.

- Vous l'avez eu, Capitaine ? Demanda l'un des sièges présents.

- Oui. Il a été gelé puis désintégré. Mais restez sur vos gardes, ils sont toujours là. Rétorqua Tôshirô en regardant autour de lui.

Oui. Il ne se trompait pas, ils étaient bien là. Il ne savait pas combien exactement, mais il en voyait au moins six. Ils avaient forme humaine, mais poussaient de véritables grognements d'animaux. Le mieux aurait été de pouvoir en capturer un vivant et le ramener au Département de Recherche et de Développement. Mais cela paraît difficile. En tout cas, pour un accueil hostile, c'en était bien un. Il était évident que ces « monstres » étaient des habitants du Rukongai qui avaient subis quelques modifications. Peut-être cette brume ? Mais ... dans ce cas ...

- Repli ! Annonça soudainement Hitsugaya.

Cet ordre fit sourciller la Division.

- Repliez-vous en dehors du Village, c'est un ordre ! Répéta Hitsugaya. Cette brume pourrait bien être la source de ces transformations, et entrer en contact avec elle pourra être dangereux !

- Mais, Capitaine ... contesta un peu Rangiku.

- Capitaine ! Fit l'un des autres sièges. Nous sommes entourés !

Effectivement, c'était bien le cas. Avec cette nouvelle force, ces monstres pourraient bien rattraper des utilisateurs du Shunpo. Il ne fallait pas prendre de risque, et utiliser le Shunpo pour fuir devant eux, en constituait un.

Tôshirô lança un regard à sa vice-Capitaine. Cette dernière hocha la tête. Très bien, il pouvait avoir confiance en elle.

Le Capitaine de la Dixième Division utilisa le Shunpo pour survoler un petit peu la zone.

- _Bankai_ ! Grogna t-il.

Le ciel lui-même se couvrit de sombres nuages. L'aura autour de Tôshirô devint glaciale, et une puissante lumière blanche laissa finalement apparaître des ailes glacées dans son dos, une longue queue également faîte de glace. Ses membres étaient également gelés, avec la forme de ceux d'un Dragon. Trois fleurs comportant quatre pétales chacune firent également leurs apparitions.

- _**Daiguren Hyôrinmaru.**_ Fit le Capitaine de la Dixième Division, alors que ses yeux Turquoises filaient de droite à gauche, comme pour compter le nombre d'adversaire. Matsumoto ? Tu es prête ?

En dessous, la vice-Capitaine de la Dixième Division hocha la tête. Elle tint fermement son Zanpakutô.

-_ Gronde, __**Haineko**_ ! Lâcha t-elle.

La lame de son épée disparut alors, et se transforma en nuage de cendres ... ce dernier entoura alors tous les gradés de la Dixième Division. Les sièges lancèrent des regards interrogateurs à leur supérieure. Allaient-ils rester là, à l'abri alors que leur Capitaine allait tout faire seul ?

- Vice-Capitaine Matsumoto ! Nous devons ...

- Silence, répliqua t-elle de manière presque clinquante. Croyez donc un peu en votre Capitaine.

Les sièges ne trouvaient rien à redire à ce sujet là. C'est vrai que le Capitaine Hitsugaya venait de sortir son Bankai et ce dernier était un surdoué au combat.

Mais en réalité, elle-même ... elle-même doutait un peu. Son Capitaine n'était pas au mieux ces derniers temps. Elle craignait pour lui, et n'avait qu'une envie : sortir de cette tornade de centres et aller prêter main forte à son petit Capitaine.

Bon. Ils étaient plus d'une dizaine, finalement. Les yeux de Tôshirô se braquèrent sur les ennemis. Ils se déplaçaient bien plus rapidement et possédait une force nettement supérieure à celle des humains. Aucun doute là-dessus. Il allait utiliser son propre Reiatsu pour pouvoir se protéger d'éventuels effets néfastes de cette brume, et espérait qu'Haineko serait suffisamment puissante pour en faire de même. Bon ! Il fallait y aller, maintenant !

A vive allure, le Capitaine de la Dixième Division fonça vers un groupe d'ennemis. Par chance, ces derniers étaient regroupés, il allait pouvoir les avoir tous en même temps.

- _Ryûsenka_ ! Rugit-il en pointant la lame de son Zanpakutô vers eux.

Une croix en forme de glace apparue. Plusieurs ennemis avaient été piégés là-dedans, mais Tôshirô vit bien quelques-uns s'échapper au dernier moment, et avec une vitesse qui n'a rien à envier à un Shunpo. Le jeune Capitaine serra un peu les dents, tandis que derrière lui, la glace se brisa, entraînant avec elle la disparition de ces anciens habitants du Rukongai. A cette pensée, le coeur de Tôshirô se serra : il venait d'éliminer pour toujours, des personnes qui n'avaient probablement rien demander. Mais, c'était nécessaire. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour les sauver. S'il le pouvait, il n'aurait pas hésité.

Pas le temps de réfléchir. Une main apparue derrière lui, et manqua de ... le griffer ? C'était ça. Des griffes vinrent lacérer le sol. Devant lui, un homme qui avait l'apparence d'une personne d'une quarantaine d'années. Ses habits étaient déchirés. Ses ongles étaient démesurés. Ils ressemblaient davantage à des griffes. Ses yeux étaient complètement vides, comme s'il n'avait déjà plus d'âme. Tss. Décidément ...

Le Capitaine utilisa un Shunpo pour arriver à sa hauteur. Pas de surprise chez son adversaire. Pas de réaction, même lorsque la lame de Hyôrinmaru vint couper son corps en deux, le geler et le briser en morceaux de glaces. Les yeux du Capitaine de la Dixième Division s'écarquillèrent : certaines de ces créatures s'avançaient bien près de la tornade de centre générée par Matsumoto. Il fallait qu'il les arrête !

Mais le corps de ces monstres fut rapidement mis en pièce. Par la cendre elle-même, qui représentait la lame d'Haineko, après tout.

- Capitaine ! Fit la voix de Rangiku. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour nous, nous savons nous débrouiller. Dépêchez-vous d'en finir avec eux !

Ces mots le soulageait, en un sens. Oui. Il pouvait compter sur sa vice-Capitaine pour se défendre, aucun doute là-dessus. Elle avait raison, il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Deux pétales de la première fleur avaient déjà disparues. Bon, il allait vite débarrasser le plancher ! Le Capitaine de la Dixième Division s'envola littéralement : sa lame brilla d'une nouvelle lueur, et instantanément, des dragons orientaux, en sortirent. Ils se comptaient par dizaine, et fondirent sur les ennemis. Cette fois-ci, aucun ne purent y échapper. Ils finirent tous congelés, puis réduits en morceaux.

Une fois cela terminé, le petit groupe sortit de ce village, à l'abri de la brume. Du moins, ils l'espéraient. Il fallait rapidement faire un bilan de la situation.

- Si je comprends ce que vous dîtes Capitaine, cette brume est responsable de la transformation des habitants ... fit le troisième siège. Mais dans ce cas là, sommes-nous infectés ?

- Je ne sais pas, rétorqua Hitsugaya. Le fait est que des personnes de faible niveau ont forcément dû être atteintes par un quelconque pouvoir. Je ne suis pas encore sûr qu'il s'agisse de la brume. Mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques inutiles. Entrer plus profondément dans le village paraît inutile.

- Mais ... et notre mission ?!

- C'est simple, intervient Rangiku. La zone de sécurité se situe là où il n'y a plus de brume. Il faut que l'on trouve un moyen de faire quelque chose pour ça. Capitaine ? ... Capitaine ?

Il n'écoutait pas ? Non, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Il l'avait sûrement entendue, mais n'avait rien à ajouter. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya se tourna vers le village. De la brume, hein ? C'est donc de l'eau. Mais ... quelque chose lui dit que tout ne sera pas aussi simple. Il avait désactivé son Bankai avant d'y passer, mais finalement, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de le garder. L'eau était sous le contrôle de Hyôrinmaru. S'il pouvait faire en sorte de dissiper cette dernière ...

- Bon, fit Tôshirô. Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose. Vous autres, restez ici et couvrez moi de loin avec du Kidô. Faîtes attention aussi à ce que personne ne vous attaque.

Les subordonnés ne trouvèrent rien à redire. Ils allaient avoir du mal à se trouver utiles en fonçant à ses cotés.

Lui, se trouvait une nouvelle fois dans le village. Il concentra son Reiatsu autour de lui. L'air continuait à être glacial. De cette façon, il espérait que si la brume agissait comme un poison, il ne serait pas affecté. Tenant fermement Hyôrinmaru dans ses mains, il pointa le Zanpakutô vers les cieux : une puissante aura s'en dégageait. Mais autour de lui, rien ne changeait. Il avait beau utiliser tout le pouvoir de Tensô Jûrin pour contrôler l'eau dans l'atmosphère, il ne parvenait pas à atteindre la brume. N'était-ce donc, pas une forme d'eau ? C'était prévisible ... cela aurait été trop facile. Il commençait d'ailleurs à fatiguer. Cet effort était un donc inutile. Il rabaissa son Zanpakutô, et regarda vivement autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien à signaler. Pas de monstre en approche. Il retourna auprès de ses subordonnés, qui n'avaient pas bougés.

- Capitaine ...

- C'est bon, on rentre pour le moment. Annonça Tôshirô, coupant ainsi la parole à sa vice-Capitaine.

Cette dernière ne lui en tint évidemment pas rigueur. Elle accepta les ordres sans broncher, tout comme les autres sièges. Il fallait rentrer.

Un coup. Il le bloqua presque avec stupeur. Que ... le Cinquième siège ?! Hitsugaya écarquillait les yeux. Le Cinquième Siège venait de lui asséner un coup de son Zanpakutô, qu'il bloqua avec difficulté dans sa condition.

Bon sang ! Il avait vu juste !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, t'es con ou ... fit le Quatrième Siège en s'approchant de l'agresseur et le prenant par le cou.

- Eloigne-toi de lui ! Eloignez-vous tous ! Hurla Tôshirô.

Trop tard. Un coup de lame transperça littéralement l'abdomen du Quatrième Siège, sous le regard impuissant de Tôshirô. Rangiku et le Troisième Siège avaient réussit à s'échapper, mais en ce qui concernait le Quatrième ... et le Cinquième ... Bordel ! Il ragea intérieurement contre lui-même. Avant de dégainer Hyôrinmaru et de foncer vers l'agresseur. Il frappa fort, mais étrangement, son adversaire para son coup sans réelle difficulté. Sérieusement ?! ... Il avait dû perdre une grande quantité de Reiatsu tout à l'heure, pour utiliser son Bankai et ensuite Tensô Jûrin ... il était vraiment épuisé par ces derniers temps. Le Cinquième Siège ... son regard était complètement vide. Comment avaient-ils faits, pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué ?! La lame de son adversaire repoussa la sienne, et il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour que son ancien subordonné fonce vers lui, à une grande vitesse, la lame pointée vers son coeur.

- _Haineko_ !

Un nuage de cendres percuta l'ancien gradé de la Dixième Division, qui chuta au sol couvert de blessures.

- Capitaine !

C'était elle, Matsumoto. Elle était arrivée juste derrière son petit Capitaine pour le soutenir. La jeune femme posa la main sur ses épaules, alors qu'il essayait de se remettre les idées au clair.

- Capitaine ... chuchota Rangiku. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ça ...

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas répondre, sans hurler. Il était en colère. Et c'était un petit mot, de le dire ainsi. Il était juste furieux. Contre lui-même, avant tout. Mais, il devait se calmer. Il respira et tourna le dos. Son Cinquième siège venait de mourir sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait tué. Mais il avait forcé Matsumoto à le faire. Les poings serrés, il se dirigea vers le Quatrième Siège. Le Troisième était à ses cotés.

- Va t-il s'en sortir ? Demanda Tôshirô, d'une voix grave.

Le hochement de tête négatif et triste de son subordonné répondait à ses questions. Il avait encore échoué. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger ses proches. Il les avaient encore mit en danger. Cela suffisait pour aujourd'hui.

- On rentre. Annonça t-il, froidement.

Rangiku le regarda tristement. Il était perturbé. Il était déçu et en colère, envers lui-même. Elle fit un signe de la tête à son Troisième Siège. Il fallait vraiment partir, maintenant. Cette mission avait un réel goût d'échec. Deux gradés de la Dixième Division venaient de mourir devant leurs Capitaines et vice-Capitaine, sans que personne n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.


	5. Disappointment

Seireitei.

Les missions envoyées depuis le matin sont progressivement en train de s'accomplir, ou même de se terminer sans rien à signaler. Du moins, pour la plupart d'entre elles.

- Capitaine-Commandant Genryuusai Yamamoto !

Le vieil homme était assis sur sa chaise, au fond des Quartiers de la Première Division, comme à son habitude. La voix qu'il avait entendue était celle de son vice-Capitaine, Sasakibe Chôjiro. Paraissant relativement âgé lui aussi, il entra dans la salle du Capitaine-Commandant, et salua respectueusement son supérieur.

- Que se passe t-il, Sasakibe ? L'interrogea le vieux Shinigami.

- Nous venons de recevoir le rapport de la Dixième Division, annonça ce dernier. Voici ce dernier.

Le vice-Capitaine de la Première Division tendit un papier à Genryuusai Yamamoto. Une fois ceci en main, le plus puissant Shinigami de la Soul Society fit signe à son subordonné de quitter les lieux. Alors, le rapport, hein ? S'il y avait eu un rapport, c'est que les choses ne devaient pas s'être trop mal passées. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se forçait à croire.

« _Capitaine-Commandant Genryuusai Yamamoto._

_Voici le rapport de notre Division sur les récents évènements survenus dans la Zone 116 du Rukongai. Une brume s'est effectivement déposée et encercle un village entier. Cette dernière n'est pas de constituée d'eau : Hyôrinmaru peut contrôler l'eau environnante grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais n'a pas eu le moindre effet là-dessus. Autre problème : les habitants du Rukongai qui entrent en contact suffisamment longtemps avec cette brume semblent se transformer : physiquement ils deviennent nettemment plus puissants, et leurs déplacements rivalisent avec les Shunpos de Shinigamis classés aux alentours de Cinquième Siège. Ils semblent également perdre toute forme de conscience. Je ne sais pas s'il est possible de pouvoir les sauver, mais tenter de le faire aurait été impossible. C'est pour cela que j'ai ordonné un repli, mais malheureusement, cette brume a également affecté le Cinquième Siège, Kasone Itkuru qui a finalement tué le Quatrième Siège, Malren Akonado. Le vice-Capitaine Rangiku Matsumoto a éliminé Itkuru. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour l'échec de cette mission. _»

Tôshirô Hitsugaya, Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

Genryuusai fronça les sourcils, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Alors, il y avait déjà eu des victimes. Tout cela n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon pour la suite des évènements. Deux gradés de la Dixième Division étaient déjà éliminés.

Le visage grave, Tôshirô était assis sur son bureau. Plongé dans les documents administratifs, il tenait fermement son stylo et ne tint absolument pas compte de la présence de Matsumoto, en face de lui. Elle était sur le canapé, et le fixait. Sa concentration sur de vulgaires papiers traduisait son malaise. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Mais cela devait faire une vingtaine de minutes qu'elle était posée là, et aucun son n'était sortit, ni de sa bouche, ni de celle de son Capitaine. C'était comme si elle n'existait pas. Cela la rendait un peu triste en un sens, que son Capitaine ne lui fasse aucun signe. Mais elle savait bien qu'il ne l'oublierait pas. Ce qui l'attristait davantage, c'est d'être totalement impuissante devant la détresse de son supérieur.

Elle n'avait même pas la force de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire. Que ce n'était pas sa faute ? Cela ne changerait rien. Que personne ne pouvait rien y faire ? Cela ne changerait également rien. D'ailleurs ... elle l'avait sûrement déjà tenté, ces phrases là.

Mais elle connaissait son Capitaine. Il ira toujours se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir fait telle ou telle chose, de ne pas avoir prit telle ou telle décision. C'était dans sa nature.

Les autres ont rapidement été mit au courant des évènements qui s'étaient produits dans l'excursion de la Dixième Division. Dans la salle de réunion des vice-Capitaines, on abordait par ailleurs vaguement le sujet.

- Comment va Rangiku-san ? Demanda Hisagi Shûhei, inquiet à propos de la femme qu'il aimait du plus profond de son coeur.

- Elle, n'a visiblement reçu aucun dommage, rétorqua Kira. En revanche, c'est le Capitaine Hitsugaya qui est le plus atteint, moralement en tout cas. Si bien entendu, on ne prend pas en compte les défunts ...

Le ton employé par Kira était grave. Il n'aimait pas que ce genre de choses arrivent, même si les personnes touchées étaient de parfaits inconnus pour lui.

- Il s'en remettra, le Capitaine Hitsugaya est de ce genre là.

La porte venait de se fermer, et laissa entrer un jeune homme coiffé étrangement. Bandeau sur la tête, et cheveux rouges en queue de cheval, il était facilement reconnaissable. Il s'agissait du Lieutenant de la Sixième Division, Abarai Renji.

- Abarai-kun, tu es rentré ? Demanda Kira. Comment s'est passé ta mission ?

- Aucun problème à signaler là-bas, répondit l'intéressé, presque déçu de ne pas avoir pu utiliser Zabimaru pour briser quelques ennemis. Le plus difficile c'est quand même de rester aux cotés du Capitaine Kuchiki ! Conclut-il, un sourire en coin.

La dernière remarque du vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division fit également sourire ceux qui l'écoutaient. Parce que oui, certains ne semblaient en aucun cas être intéressé par les propos tenus par Renji. Le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se portèrent sur le fond de la salle. Là-bas, derrière une table, un homme était en train de se gaver de biscuits. Omaeda Marenoshin, vice-Capitaine de la Deuxième Division.

- Hé, Omaeda ! Gronda légèrement Renji. Tu pourrais un peu écouter, non ? On parle de choses importantes quand même.

- Huh ? Plus important que mon paquet de Monster Munch ? Laisse tomber ! Ah moins que quelqu'un ne vient de se faire tuer, ça n'arrivera pas. Répondit Omaeda, en replongeant dans son paquet de biscuits sans prendre en compte les remarques que d'autres vice-Capitaines lui faisaient.

Bah oui, il avait faim. C'était normal de manger quand on avait faim. Omaeda ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi est-ce qu'on le regardait de cette façon là. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire dans manger. C'est ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs dit à son Capitaine, Soi Fon de la Deuxième Division. Qu'avait-elle répondu, déjà ? ... Huuum. Bon, ce n'était pas très important. Cela devait être des choses incompréhensibles comme : « Tu ne fais QUE manger ! ». C'était complètement faux de dire ça ! Son Capitaine ne voyait vraiment pas. Elle ne faisait pas l'effort de comprendre, aussi.

Quelques secondes après l'entrée de Renji, la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer Iba Tetsuzaemon, le Lieutenant de la Septième Division.

Il avait l'air relativement blasé, par la situation.

- Il y a un problème, Iba-san ? Demanda simplement Kira, en buvant une gorgée de Saké.

- Non, pas vraiment, rétorqua l'interpellé. C'est juste que ... bon, cette histoire commence à devenir agaçante, c'est tout.

- Tu n'as eu aucun problème lors de ta mission ? L'interrogea Hisagi.

- Si quand même, le Capitaine Komamura a dû se débarasser de Hollows qui empêchaient notre avancée ... mais en ce qui concerne cette brume et ces transformations, on a absolument rien eu.

- T'as pas à te plaindre, fit remarquer Renji. Nous, on a vraiment RIEN eu. Même pas un petit animal, rien.

- Pourquoi te plains-tu, Abarai-kun ? Si on peut éviter de faucher les vies, c'est une bonne chose ... soupira de son coté Hisagi.

Renji parut un peu dubitatif, mais laissa rapidement tomber ces pensées. Il aimait se battre ! Il avait « grandit » dans la Onzième Division, c'était un peu ancré en lui désormais. Se battre, et de préférence contre de bons adversaires. Même s'il était désormais dans la Sixième Division, il n'avait pas perdu cette pensée là.

En parlant de cette division là, il eut une pensée pour Ikkaku et Yumichika. Ils étaient également de retour au Seireitei, et leur mission fut également ... vide. Ils n'avaient trouvé personne. Le Capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi n'était toujours pas de retour. Il s'était donc vraiment perdu, avec Yachiru. Comme souvent.

Eh bien. Ces hommes ne pensaient donc qu'à se battre ? Nanao regardait les conversations de ses homologues masculins avec un oeil intrigué. Pourquoi est-ce que la première question concernait toujours ces fameuses missions ? La jeune femme soupira.

- Tout va bien, Nanao-san ?

La voix d'Isane était toujours aussi timide, voire gênée. Nanao la regarda et sourit.

- Tout va bien, Isane. C'est juste que ces hommes là-bas ne pensent que par leurs poings et rien d'autre, ça me fatigue ...

- Des hommes qui ne pensent que par leurs poings et rien d'autre ? Tu me déçois, Nanao-chan. Tu sais bien que c'est faux !

Nanao se statufia. Doucement, elle se retourna. De telles allusions perverses et cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne.

- R-Rangiku ?! Quand es-tu venue ?! Bredouilla la vice-Capitaine de la Huitième Division, les joues rouges.

- A l'instant ! Répondit joyeusement l'intéressée.

La conversation entre les deux femmes n'était pas vraiment secrète étant donné que Rangiku avait cru bon de dire tout cela à haute voix. Les « concernés » se tournèrent vers Nanao.

- C'est bas de nous attaquer dans le dos comme ça, déplora Kira.

- Je suis d'accord, s'il y avait un quelconque problème, autant venir nous le dire en face, comme de vrais hommes ! S'exclama Iba en croisant les bras.

Nanao eu envie de lui répondre qu'elle était une femme, mais s'abstint finalement. Rangiku ! Elle l'avait mise dans une situation vraiment inconfortable, et sans s'en rendre compte en plus. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se contenta de réajuster la position de ses lunettes, comme d'habitude.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, déclara t-elle. Vous savez bien ce que je pense des hommes, en général. Inutile de continuer là-dessus.

- C'est bien une femme ça, fuir une conversation après l'avoir lancé ! S'emporta Iba.

Matsumoto regardait à droite et à gauche. Elle avait peut-être provoqué une guerre sans le faire exprès, finalement. Bon, ce n'était pas très important. Ce n'était pas comme si cela n'arrivait jamais, après tout.

- De tels propos sexistes sont abjectes, Iba-san ! Déplora Isane Kotetsu de son coté.

- C'est toujours moins pire que ce comportement en général, hein ? Rétorqua ce dernier.

- Oulà ... eh bien, je pense que ça va un peu loin là, calmons-nous ... tenta vainement de tempérer Kira, au milieu de cette joute verbale qui s'engagea sur des terrains de plus en plus ... glissants.

Renji lui, se tenait un peu à l'écart de cette bataille féroce entre Iba Tetsuzaemon et Nanao Ise notamment. Ces derniers alimentaient clairement la « tension » qui règnait dans les lieux. Hisagi préférait ne pas prendre trop parti, histoire de ne pas revivre les évènements du Nouvel An, lorsqu'hommes et femmes Shinigamis s'étaient disputés. Ce jour-là, il avait reçu un Shakkaho manqué de Kira en plein milieu du visage. Et le Kidô avait été utilisé de manière abondante, jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine Soi Fon n'aille jusqu'à utiliser son Bankai, Jakuho Raikoben, pour une simple carte qui représentait un chat ... Oui. Hisagi espérait vraiment que cette histoire n'irait pas plus loin.

Sans doute que non, d'ailleurs. Ce qui se passait à l'extérieur était probablement trop important.

Quant à Omaeda, il était bien trop occupé à dévorer le reste de Monster Munch qu'il avait sous la main pour penser à prendre parti.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et les regards furieux qui s'étaient échangés se tournèrent tous vers la nouvelle personne qui venait d'entrer. Renji écarquilla un instant les yeux, tout comme ses camarades. Du moins, une partie d'entre eux. Rangiku, elle, esquissa un sourire en voyant l'insigne de la Treizième Division sur le badge porté par la nouvelle vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division.

- R... Rukia ? Fit Abarai Renji, décontenancé. Depuis quand, tu ... ?

- Aujourd'hui. Le Capitaine Ukitake m'a promue au titre de vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division, répondit Rukia, d'un ton relativement neutre.

Pourquoi aussi neutre, d'ailleurs ? Le lieutenant de la Sixième Division trouvait ça étrange. Elle n'était pas heureuse ? Lorsque lui avait enfin réussi à obtenir un tel titre, il avait été tellement heureux qu'il aurait pu sourire toute la journée.

Là, au contraire, Rukia paraissait relativement grave.

- Rukia-san, la mission s'est-elle bien déroulée ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Isane Kotetsu. Pourquoi était-elle au courant ? Renji l'interrogea du regard, sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

- Oui, il n'y a pas eu de problème à signaler, merci Isane. Se contenta de répondre Rukia, en allant s'asseoir à coté de la jeune femme aux cheveux courts. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée par la journée, conclu t-elle.

Fatiguée, c'était normal, après tout. Qui ne l'était pas ?

- Au fait, Rangiku-san, fit Kira. Ton Capitaine va bien ?

Un silence. Lourd de sous entendus. Après cette forme de réponse, le vice-Capitaine de la Dixième Division n'aurait peut-être même pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde avait bien compris : son Capitaine n'était pas bien. Pas bien du tout. La jeune femme hocha la tête négativement, et soupira de dépit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour le faire revenir avec elle dans ce monde. Sans doute, fallait-il attendre déjà, avant de pouvoir l'aborder. Bien qu'il ne le montrait jamais, il était très attaché à ses subordonnés. Etonnant, elle trouvait ça étonnant. Les Quatrième et Cinquième Sièges étaient relativement discrets d'habitude, et le fait que Tôshirô Hitsugaya puisse être aussi affecté par leurs morts ...

Département de Recherche et de Développement.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri avançait un peu partout dans sa Division désormais. Les résultats des expéditions allaient lui permettre d'avancer dans ses recherches. Il en salivait d'avance. Des morts ? Tant pis ! Si cela lui permettait de comprendre plus de choses sur ce qui se passait, des sacrifices de Shinigamis ne l'importunait absolument pas, qu'ils se dépêchent même !

- Akon, qu'en est-il des résultats ? Demanda le Capitaine de la Douzième Division, visiblement peu enclin à patienter pendant longtemps.

- Eh bien, cela arrive Capitaine. Mais finalement, il n'y a que la Dixième Division qui a eu à faire avec ces créatures ... rétorqua le Troisième Siège de la Douzième Division.

- Peu importe, lui coupa Mayuri. Affiche moi tous les résultats à l'écran, je veux tout voir.

- Très bien Capitaine.

Le savant le plus excentrique de la Soul Society observa minutieusement les résultats affichés par son subordonné, ainsi que le rapport écrit du Capitaine de la Dixième Division, Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Eh bien, eh bien ... ils n'en apprenaient pas beaucoup plus sur cette fameuse chose ... mais c'était mieux que rien. Alors, une forme de poison, comme son propre Zanpakutô ? Ce n'était sans doute pas exactement cela. Même un Shinigami peut visiblement être atteint par cette brume.

La main porté jusqu'au menton, il réfléchissait aux possibilités. C'était une chose difficile avec le peu d'éléments qu'il possédait sous la main. Malheureusement, son expédition, menée par Nemu n'avait pas été fructueuse non plus : il n'y avait eu aucun ennemi qui s'était montré. Tout juste des habitants appeurés par le flux massif de Shinigami qui venait dans le secteur, et c'était tout.

Cette brume était forcément causée par quelque chose extérieure aux habitants du Rukongai. Mais de qui pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Ce n'était certainement pas un coup d'Aizen vu le lieu où se trouve désormais l'ancien traître de la Cinquième Division. L'autre traître alors, Ichimaru Gin ? Non. Il avait été tué dans le conflit, lui avait-on dit. C'était énervant. Enervant que son esprit si développé puisse être mit à mal aussi facilement !

Karakura.

C'était une belle ville. Grande et moderne, elle avait malheureusement eu la facheuse tendance de se retrouver confrontée aux problèmes majeurs de la Soul Society ces derniers mois. Désormais, la tranquilité avait reprit le contrôle des lieux. Même si quelques Hollows avaient été détectés, ils ne mettaient pas beaucoup de temps avant d'être exterminés. Kurosaki Ichigo n'était pas le responsable de cela. Après avoir combattu Aizen, il avait perdu l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, et était désormais un citoyen tout à fait normal, si ce n'est que son entraînement physique lui offrait quelques bons coups à ce niveau là, mais rien qui pourrait permettre de battre un Hollow, surtout qu'il ne peut même pas les voir.

Puis, la ville était tranquille, non ?

Oui.

Mais ... ce n'était finalement, qu'une façade. Rien de cela n'était si beau, en réalité.

Un Senkaimon s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître une ombre féminine en sortir. Elle devait mesurer environ 1 mètre 50. C'était une femme, portant un haori de Capitaine. Il s'agissait du Capitaine de la Deuxième Division, et des Forces Spéciales, Soi Fon.

Avec des pas rapides, elle se dirigea vers le peu réputé, magasin Urahara. Non pas pour y acheter de quelconques produits misérables du monde réel concocté par Urahara, mais simplement pour aller discuter de choses importantes. Genryuusai Yamamoto lui avait confié une mission : s'assurer que si jamais, le monde réel venait à être frappé par les évènements qui heurtent la Soul Society, ce dernier pourra se débrouiller sans avoir recours à l'aide des Shinigamis du Seireitei.

- Ah, bonjour, Capitaine Soi Fon ! Fit joyeusement la voix d'Urahara, en ouvrant la porte devant laquelle se trouvait la nouvelle venue.

- La ferme, cracha t-elle sans une once de regret. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour des choses futiles. C'est important.

Le blond à l'éventail qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte esquissa un sourire à mi-chemin entre indignation et gêne. Eh bah, pour des retrouvailles avec la Soul Society, c'était plutôt ... méchant !

- Oh, Soi Fon, c'est toi ?

Une femme aux formes généreuses et à la peau relativement sombre venait d'apparaître dans le champ de vision de la Capitaine du Gotei 13. Cette dernière se statufia un instant à sa vue, et un peu rougissante, chercha quelque chose à répondre.

- O-oui ! ... C-c'est bien moi, Yoruichi-Sama ! Je ... je suis venue, parce que les choses vont mal. Bafouilla Soi Fon, en cherchant un second souffle intérieur.

Urahara prit un air amusé devant la situation et le changement brutal de comportement chez l'invitée provenant du Gotei 13. Yoruichi-san avait une véritable emprise sur elle ! C'était presque risible, en un sens.

- Et de quoi vouliez-vous nous parler, Capitaine Soi Fon ? Demanda calmement Urahara, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Le Capitaine Commandant voulait savoir quelques petites choses. Annonça Soi Fon. La première, c'est : comment les forces du monde réel vont-elles réagir si jamais une nouvelle menace se transposait de la Soul Society au Monde Réel ?

Yoruichi et Urahara se regardèrent un instant. La jeune femme incita alors, d'un mouvement de la tête, la dénommée Soi Fon à continuer.

- Et la deuxième chose, c'est de connaître la situation de l'ancien Shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo.


	6. Fighting in the Night

La nuit était tombée, sur le Seireitei.

La journée avait relativement éprouvante, même si peu de personnes ont finalement dû dégainer leurs armes. Psychologiquement, ce fut malgré tout une épreuve. Surtout, pour la Dixième Division.

Dans les ruelles du Seireitei, il y avait également peu de monde à voir. Une grande ombre se déplaçait à travers ces dernières.

- Capitaine !

L'ombre se retourna.

- Iba, que t'arrive t-il ? Demanda l'interpellé.

Ce n'était autre que le Capitaine de la Septième Division, Sajin Komamura. A cause de son apparence, il a souvent été craint, mais désormais, il était mieux accepté par la société. Après ce qu'il avait effectué pour cette dernière, c'était probablement la moindre des choses. Son lieutenant venait d'accourir vers lui, l'air exténué.

- Capitaine, reprit le jeune homme aux lunettes de soleil, que faîtes-vous dehors à cette heure là ?

Komamura resta impassible, pendant un instant. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de son vice-Capitaine. Un silence s'installa, ce qui eu pour don de gêner Iba Tetsuzaemon, qui avait l'impression d'avoir posé une question embarassante. Le géant en face de lui se tourna finalement.

- La nuit est très belle, Iba. Rétorqua le Capitaine de la Septième Division. Même si dans ma vie, je n'ai pas pu approcher de près le concept de beau et de laid ... je la trouve très belle, cette nuit.

Iba resta immobile. Que devait-il dire ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne savait pas non plus que voulait dire son supérieur hiérarchique. Pourquoi un soudain attrait pour la nuit ? Il ne l'avait vu ainsi. C'était étrange.

- Pourquoi ce soir, Capitaine ? Il n'y a rien de spécial, pourtant. Fit le dénommé Iba Tetsuzaemon, perplexe.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste l'impression que nous n'en aurons plus beaucoup l'occasion.

Un nouveau silence. Et au bout de quelques secondes, le géant à la tête de renard partit, saluant son subordonné d'un petit geste de la main, avant de déambuler à travers les rues du Seireitei, sans aucun but réel. Il marchait simplement, levait la tête vers les cieux, et regardait les étoiles. Rien, rien de spécial. C'est peut-être ça, qui rendait cette nuit si belle. Komamura sourit. Tôsen, n'avait jamais pu regarder les étoiles. Il n'avait jamais pu vivre comme il l'aurait voulu. Après sa mort durant la Bataille de la Fausse Karakura, il avait promit qu'il vivrait pour lui. C'était ce qu'il avait dit. Et il honorerait cette promesse du plus profond de son âme.

Dixième Division, bureau du vice-Capitaine.

Les feuilles étaient entassées les unes sur les autres. Elle était assise, à regarder par la fenêtre, sans se préoccuper de l'état déplorable de ses locaux. Mais, elle n'avait pas la tête à remplir tout ça. Toute la tristesse ambiante la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle pensait encore à lui. Gin. Il avait été tué, il y a des semaines maintenant. Mais son souvenir était toujours aussi fort. Ses moments passés avec lui ... elle ne craignait pas de connaître le malheur, mais elle avait peur de savoir, que le bonheur passé ne reviendrait pas. C'était ça, oui. Rangiku serra le collier qu'elle avait de sa main droite. Elle était perturbée. Pourquoi pensait-elle à son ami d'enfance, maintenant ? Ami d'enfance ... si seulement elle avait pu lui dire, qu'il comptait bien plus que cela à ses yeux. Mais, elle avait trop stupide pour voir à travers le jeu d'Ichimaru Gin. Au final, il a donné sa vie pour elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et il est mort ... en étant considéré comme un traître pour la Soul Society. Cette pensée lui faisait mal. Vraiment ... Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Pour lui. Mais ... des larmes perlèrent quand même sur ses joues. Comme quasiment tous les soirs depuis sa disparition. Sauf bien entendu, les soirs où elle s'endormait trop vite, ou ceux où elle s'était livré à des jeux d'alcool qui lui fit perdre conscience. Là, c'était une nuit ... comme les autres. Celle où elle laissait couler les larmes de son coeur.

- Arrête de pleurer, Matsumoto.

La ... voix de son Capitaine ? La jeune femme se raidit, et essuya vite ses larmes pour se retourner vers son Capitaine. Quand était-il entré dans son bureau ?

- C-capitaine ... ! Quand êtes vous entré dans mon bureau ? Ca ne se fait pas ! Se plaint la jeune femme.

Tôshirô était en face d'elle, les bras croisés adossé sur le mur.

- Idiote, tu laissais la porte ouverte et il se faisait tard. Je voulais voir pourquoi tu n'étais toujours pas rentrée chez toi, répondit-il, en soupirant.

- H-hein ? Euh ... j'étais perdue d-dans mes pensées ! Rétorqua maladroitement Rangiku.

Tôshirô Hitsugaya ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de la fixer avec ses yeux turquoises, qui étaient toujours emplis de peine. Ce regard la mettait un petit peu mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce simplement l'idée de voir son Capitaine triste qui la rendait elle-même, triste.

- Hey, Capitaine, si vous continuez à me regarder comme ça, je vais finir par me dire que vous êtes en train de me reluquer ! S'exclama la jeune femme, en souriant.

Un peu touché par ces derniers mots, mais n'ayant pas réellement la volonté de lui hurler une nouvelle fois dessus, Hitsugaya détourna un peu le regard, et soupira. Il était simplement en train de se demander, ce qui la tourmentait autant. Quelques secondes, ont suffit. C'était encore lui, Ichimaru. Elle tenait vraiment beaucoup à lui, visiblement.

- Tu devrais rentrer, Mastumoto, dit-il. Il est tard, maintenant.

Après ces quelques mots, Tôshirô retourna dans son propre bureau, pour continuer son travail.

- Capitaiiine ! Se plaint une nouvelle fois la jeune femme en s'approchant de son supérieur. Pourquoi vous me dîtes de rentrer si vous restez là, vous ?

Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des ballons, signe qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement de son petit Capitaine. Tôshirô soupira une nouvelle fois, et s'assit sur son bureau, avant de plonger ses yeux turquoises dans les yeux bleus clairs de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens.

- Je travaille, Matsumoto. Tu ne faisais rien, et tu peux très bien faire ça chez toi. Soupira Hitsugaya, pour la énième fois.

Rangiku porta son index à son menton et regarda le plafond, comme si elle réfléchissait. En fait non, elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir que son Capitaine avait raison. Il avait raison, mais avait l'air dépité. Pour ça ... elle avait envie de rester et de travailler. Mais sa puissante flemme l'en empêchait clairement ce soir. Elle portait un regard triste à son Capitaine, qui fut légèrement surpris.

- Désolée, Capitaine ... murmura t-elle. Je dois vraiment être un poids pour vous.

Tôshirô la fixa presque intensément, avant de fermer un instant ses yeux.

- Imbécile ... soupira t-il. Tu ne serais pas ma vice-Capitaine si c'était le cas.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que deux bras vinrent l'enlacer sans aucune gêne au cou, et que les lèvres de la jeune femme se collèrent littéralement à sa joue, ce qui eu pour don de le surprendre, avant de l'agacer. Même si elle n'était pas un poids pour lui, elle était quand même souvent collante, hein !

- Vous êtes trop mignon, Capitaine ! Lança la jeune femme, joyeusement. Je vais rentrer ... si vous avez besoin de moi, appellez-moi !

Elle disparut aussi vite que ces mots furent prononcés. Le Capitaine de la Dixième Division resta là, un instant. Sans rien faire. Il réprima un nouveau soupir. Il soupirait trop en ce moment. Mais ... cette haine envers lui-même, n'avait pas disparu. Il serra les poings. Il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser les choses ainsi. Plus jamais il n'échouera en tant que Capitaine de la Dixième Division, il en faisait le serment. Il n'en n'avait pas le droit, c'était tout. C'était même son devoir de réussir à éliminer le mal de sa lame. C'était pour ça qu'il était Capitaine du Gotei 13.

Dehors, il fallait néanmoins maintenir la garde. Patrouiller la nuit pour que personne ne puisse attaquer le Seireitei, était bien entendu une tâche qui était désormais active. En ces temps de crise ...

- Hé, Jidanbô, rien à signaler ? Fit la voix de Renji, qui s'approchait de la porte de sortie du Seireitei.

Il était bien entendu placé derrière celle-ci, tandis que le géant protecteur des lieux était à l'extérieur. Par ailleurs, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges trouvait relativement risqué de laisser quelqu'un seul dehors, comme ça.

- Non ... répondit doucement le géant. Je m'ennuie vraiment ici.

Cette remarque eu pour don de faire sourire le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division. Mais lui commençait à trouver cela dérangeant. Pourquoi était-ce LUI qui devait patrouiller ? Il était quand même vice-Capitaine, il avait autre chose à faire à cette heure là. Comme dormir par exemple, pour être en forme demain !

Pourtant, quelque chose était en train de se tramer, il en avait l'intuition. Ses yeux tournèrent un peu partout. Il fallait rester vigilant. Et le grognement sourd qui provenait de l'extérieur ne fit qu'accentuer ses pensées. Rapidement, le vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division se dirigea vers la Porte de sortie.

- Jidanbô ! Hurla t-il. Que se passe t-il ?

Aucune réponse de la part du géant.

Mais il entendit distinctement des lames sortir. C'était Jidanbô ! Il y avait d'autres Reiatsu, il le sentait ... ils approchaient. Ce n'étaient certainement pas des Shinigamis ! Bordel !

- Jidanbô ! Arrête de déconner, je viens t'aider ! Jidanbô !

Un cri de rage, et un bruit de lame qui venait de fracasser le sol.

Un grognement, et l'odeur du sang commençait à flotter dans l'air. Quelque chose était également tombé sur le sol. Du sang ! C'était sûr !

- Je suis le Gardien qui protège le Seireitei ! Je ne vous laisserais pas passer ! Hurla Jidanbô.

Mais quel con celui-là ! Il allait se faire tuer ! Renji serra les poings. Bon, il allait utiliser la sortie de secours pour venir épauler le Géant. Avec l'aide du Shunpo, il atteint à vitesse grand V une porte masquée sur les limites du Seireitei. Après quelques manipulations, une porte s'ouvrit. Par mesure de sécurité, elle ne s'ouvrait que depuis l'intérieur. Oui ... s'il sortait, il allait sûrement être bloqué dehors. Mais son honneur de Shinigami et son honneur propre même, l'empêchaient de laisser mourir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait sans avoir tout fait pour lui venir en aide.

Il fonça à vive allure, avec son Shunpo pour parvenir près du lieu de bataille.

Les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux rouges s'écarquillèrent. La première image qu'il vit, c'était celle de l'imposant Jidanbô, qui venait de chuter lourdement au sol, crachant une large quantité de sang. Devant lui, se tenait 5 créatures cachées par d'épais manteaux noirs. Seuls leurs yeux rouges sang, ainsi que leurs griffes aiguisés apparaissaient.

- Merde ! Dégagez-vous ! Grogna le vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division. Hurle, Zabimaru !

Son Zanpakutô se transforma, et s'allongea vers ceux qui se trouvaient près de Jidanbô. Tous disparurent à une vitesse vertigineuse. Impossible ! Cela ressemblait à un Shunpo ! Etait-ce des Shinigamis ?! Un de ces monstres réapparut juste derrière Abarai Renji, qui évita de peu un coup de griffe près de son épaule. Il utilisa ensuite le Shunpo pour venir aux cotés de Jidanbô.

- Jidanbô ! Tu m'entends ?!

Aucune réponse. Il était au moins inconscient. Ses blessures étaient relativement graves. Putain ! Il n'avait pas le temps de rester ici contre ces types !

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de finir ces pensées, qu'un autre monstre apparut dans son dos. D'un réflexe, il put bloquer juste à temps ses griffes à l'aide de Zabimaru. Mais voilà déjà un autre qui vint griffer violemment son épaule droite, provoquant une coulée de sang.

Renji grimaça devant la douleur. Il utilisa un Shunpo pour prendre un peu de distance avec ces deux adversaires, mais à peine pu t-il se reconcentrer, qu'un troisième type se trouvait derrière, et manqua de lui transpercer la colonne vertébrale. Au prix d'un petit saut sur le coté, il l'évita. Eh bah ! Il ne pourrait jamais les battre comme ça ...

- _Bankai_ ! Grogna le dénommé Abarai Renji.

Une tornade apparut littéralement autour de Renji. Son Zanpakutô s'allongea de manière démesurée, tandis qu'une petite cape qui ressemblait presque à des poils apparue, avec une tête de mort là-dessus.

- _**Hihio Zabimaru**_.

Le Zanpakutô était désormais devenu un Serpent Gigantesque, avec une tête de Babouin. Le Serpent l'entoura. De cette façon, il pouvait beaucoup mieux se protéger des attaques groupées de ces types.

- Allez, amenez-vous maintenant ! Grogna Renji.

Les cinq ennemis étaient alignés en face de lui. Tous les yeux rouges sang étaient braqués dans sa direction.

Même s'il venait de sortir son Bankai, Renji ne se sentait pas vraiment rassuré face à tous ces types là. Il devait bien lutter, malgré tout ! Il ne pouvait pas rester là à rêvasser. Il fallait les faire partir et ramener Jidanbô pour être soigné ! C'était urgent ! Il fallait prendre des risques pour ça.

- _Hikotsu Taiho_ ! Hurla le vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division.

Le Zanpakutô était lancé à vive allure face aux monstres, avant d'ouvrir la gueule, et de laisser sortir une énorme boule de feu rouge, qui devint instantanément un rayon et qui fonça droit vers les monstres. Une puissante explosion retentit ... mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait été touché ?! Impossible !

Renji avait perdu une bonne partie de sa défense en lançant Hikotsu Taiho, il était vulnérable, maintenant ! ... En un rien de temps, il fut entouré de trois de ces gars là. Avec la taille de son Zanpakutô, manoeuvrer dans des espaces restreints était difficile.

Un coup de griffe au niveau genou, de l'épaule, du ventre ... Renji cracha du sang avant de sauter en arrière et de lancer Hihio Zabimaru à la poursuite de ces créatures. Malgré la vitesse étonnante dont pouvait faire preuve le Bankai du vice-Capitaine, il ne parvenait pas à les atteindre. Ils étaient rapides ! Et surtout, pas tous là ... Le jeune homme qui provenait du Rukongai se tourna et aperçu des griffes qui fonçaient droit vers ses yeux ...

Du sang coula abondemment. Par réflexe, le lieutenant de la Dixième Division s'était protégé avec son bras gauche, qui avait été salement amoché par ce coup. Renji recula et tenta de retrouver une respiration cohérente, tandis qu'Hihio Zabimaru l'entourait de nouveau.

- P'tain ! Jura t-il. Comment je vais faire pour tous les avoir ?! J'arrive même pas à en choper un !

Ses adversaires n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis leurs arrivées.

- Qui êtes-vous, bordel ?! Demanda t-il, d'un ton menaçant.

Un ton menaçant ... il était probablement mal placé pour pouvoir parler alors qu'il était clairement en train de perdre ce conflit. Pourtant, il avait gagné une grande puissance ces derniers mois ! Suffisante pour devenir digne de porter le badge de vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division ! Suffisante pour atteindre le Bankai ! Bon sang ! Il resserra sa poigne sur son Zanpakutô. Il était simplement ... impuissant ?! Contre des inconnus ? Non, il n'avait pas le droit de ...

- Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il passe, Lieutenant ?

Cette voix. Renji écarquilla les yeux. Il la connaissait bien. Il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment mais ...

- Hahahaha ! Regarde, Ken-chan ! Ren-Ren il est en train de se faire battre !

Une autre voix qu'il connaissait bien. Enfantine à souhait. Le vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division tourna les yeux. Ils étaient tous deux là. Les deux plus hauts gradés de la Onzième Division : Zaraki Kenpachi et Yachiru Kusjishi !

- Ouais, répondit Zaraki de sa voix grave. Ils ont l'air fort on dirait. Hé ! C'est qui le plus fort d'entre vous ? Demanda t-il alors, à l'encontre des nouveaux arrivants, en s'approchant d'eux.

L'homme affichait un sourire satisfait à la vue de ces adversaires. Yachiru bondit de son épaule pour arriver jusqu'à la tête de Renji.

- Hihihi ! T'es vraiment trop nul, Ren-Ren ! Rit la petite fille aux cheveux roses.

Vexé, Renji aurait voulu répondre quelque chose. Mais il était soulagé de voir l'arrivée de ces deux là. Il n'avait jamais apprécié une quelconque aide. Mais là ... sa vie aurait probablement été enlevée. Cependant, l'arrivée du Capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi n'assurait pas non plus une victoire face à ces assaillants. Ils étaient rapides et puissants, il fallait être méfiant !

- Capitaine Zaraki, il faut que je vous dise ...

Un bruit sourd attira tous les regards. La porte du Seireitei ... était en train de se soulever ?

Zaraki Kenpachi perdit son sourire. Déjà ?! Pff ... il aurait dû arriver plus tôt, alors. C'était chiant.

Plusieurs personnes avec des haoris de Capitaines apparurent. Toute la pression de Renji commençait vraiment à disparaître. S'ils intervenaient, ce serait sûrement une toute autre histoire.

- _Disperse-toi, __**Senbonzakura**__._

Une pluie de pétales de fleurs entoura les créatures qui furent blessées, avant de disparaître rapidement plus à l'abri, quelques mètres plus loin.

- Hé, Kuchiki, arrête de prendre tout ça, ok ?! Grogna Zaraki Kenpachi en s'approchant de celui qui venait de lancer cette attaque.

Il s'agissait du Capitaine de la Sixième Division, le noble. Kuchiki Byakuya. Ce dernier lança un bref regard à Zaraki Kenpachi, avant de fermer les yeux.

- Si tu n'avais pas manqué à tes devoirs en te perdant dans le Rukongai, tu aurais très bien pu agir avant. Fit remarquer calmement le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Kenpachi arqua un sourcil. Avant de pousser un bref soupir et reportant son attention sur les ennemis. Tss. Ouais, c'était vrai qu'il s'était perdu. De toutes manières, il les finiraient, ces mecs là ! Sa main se posa sur son Zanpakutô, qu'il dégaina.

- Quelle bande de barbare ! Déplora la voix du Capitaine Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Au lieu de les tuer, capturez-les moi ! Ils feront de parfaits sujets d'expérience !

- La ferme, grogna Kenpachi. Me donne pas d'ordres !

Le dernier Capitaine à être sorti était celui de la Cinquième Division. Hirako Shinji se tenait là, silencieusement. Ses yeux se perdirent sur ces créatures. D'une certaine façon, elles lui rappelaient son histoire, celle des Vizards. Il eu un petit sourire. Non ... eux, ce n'étaient que des bêtes assoiffées de sang.

- Bien, j'crois qu'ils vont vite comprendre, soupira t-il à peine, en mettant la main sur son Zanpakutô.

Mais à peine eu t-il fit cela que ... ces créatures disparurent. Pour de bon. Elles avaient ... battus en retraite !? ... Hum, il se savait puissant et effrayant, mais pas à ce point là quand même, il ne faut pas exagérer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Grogna Kenpachi. Tu les a fait fuir !

Shinji se tourna brièvement vers son homologue, Capitaine de la Onzième Division et arborait un sourire presque gêné.

- Bah ... c'toujours mieux que si ces trucs avaient attaqués l'Seireitei, hein.


	7. Surprises

Une attaque nocturne sur le Seireitei. Elle a été manquée, mais de peu seulement. Jidanbô a été transporté en Urgence dans les locaux de la Quatrième Division.

Tôshirô Hitsugaya restait dans son bureau, les bras croisés, à regarder par la fenêtre. Lorsque les Capitaines Kuchiki, Hirako et Kurotsuchi s'étaient précipités dehors, il n'avait rien fait. Non pas qu'il avait peur ou quoi que ce soit, mais simplement ... qu'il pensait n'être d'aucune aide. Il avait déjà manqué assez de choses comme ça, c'était suffisant. Il se jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'heure. 23 heures 36. Il était vraiment tard. Son bureau était désormais vierge de toutes feuilles. Il avait terminé assez rapidement, malgré tout. Il était temps d'aller se reposer. Le jeune Capitaine prit les clés du bureau et ... s'arrêta un instant devant la porte toujours ouvertte, du bureau de sa vice-Capitaine.

Il y entra. Les papiers étaient toujours entassés, à tel point qu'il aurait pu avoir une migraine rien qu'en regardant ces choses-là. Il soupira, encore une fois. Matsumoto était décidément peu sérieuse à propos de son devoir administratif. Un nouveau rapide coup d'oeil à l'heure. Il avait bien une petite demie heure pour épauler un peu sa Lieutenant, après tout.

Sixième Division. Renji venait d'entrer, après un tour par la Quatrième Division, histoire de soigner les blessures qu'il avait reçu lors de son affrontement avec les ... comment pouvait-il les nommer ? Disons des intrus. Les blessures étaient douloureuses, mais pas extrêmement graves d'après Isane. C'était déjà ça !

- Renji.

La voix sévère de son Capitaine stoppa net la marche de Renji. Il se retourna doucement pour apercevoir le visage de celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

- ... C-Capitaine ? Répondit-il, intimidé par ce qu'allait lui dire le plus haut gradé de la Sixième Division.

- A l'avenir, réfléchis davantage avant de faire des actions aussi stupides, reprit Byakuya en passant à coté de son subordonné, sans le regarder. Tu t'es jeté bêtement dans la bataille, sans prévenir qui que ce soit.

Les paroles très sévères - comme d'habitude - de son Capitaine glacèrent le sang du Lieutenant des lieux. Il hocha machinalement la tête, le coeur battant à toute allure. Le Capitaine Byakuya était vraiment effrayant lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Parce qu'il n'hurle pas vraiment, c'est peut-être ça ... Renji soupira lorsque ce dernier disparut de sa vue. Ouf ! Il n'avait pas reçu un coup de Senbonzakura, c'était sûrement une bonne chose.

Bon il allait devenir plus fort. Il devait devenir plus fort. Avec ces nouveaux ennemis, c'était une motivation suffisante pour qu'il travaille encore et encore.

Mais pour l'heure, il allait simplement dormir ! C'était difficile de pouvoir faire autre chose. Il était crevé.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube. Rangiku ouvrit doucement les yeux, bercée par cette douce chaleur qui caressait sa peau. Elle était encore fatiguée, alors qu'elle ne faisait rien de spécial. Elle bailla, la main devant sa bouche. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment en pétard, à croire qu'elle ne savait pas dormir correctement. Son regard se porta sur l'heure. 10 heures 16 ? Déjà ? Elle avait vraiment dormit longtemps ce coup-ci. Son capitaine allait sûrement la gronder, mais le mal était déjà fait. Inutile de se presser maintenant.

La jeune femme mit une bonne demie heure à arriver jusqu'au bureau du Capitaine, mais ... à sa plus grande surprise, il n'y avait personne.

- Capitaine ? Vous êtes là ?

Aucune réponse. Elle entreprit alors de rentrer dans son propre bureau, pour finir sa propre paperasse. Raah ... rien que d'y penser, ça la fatiguait déjà. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens ouvrit la porte et ... ne trouva rien. Absolument rien ... si ce n'est lui. Son Capitaine était en train de dormir, sur SON bureau ? Rangiku resta incrédule pendant un moment. Il ... avait terminé tous les papiers qu'elle devait faire. Et il s'était endormi sur le bureau, paisiblement, la tête dans les bras. Il était vraiment mignon comme ça.

Mais elle se sentait un peu coupable. Si elle avait fait son travail correctement, il n'y aurait vraiment pas eu besoin d'avoir une telle chose. A pas de loup, la jeune femme s'approcha de son Capitaine. Au départ, elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, mais bon ... il était quasiment 11 heures.

Doucement, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Capitaine ... chuchota la jeune femme. Il faut se réveiller ...

Le jeune Capitaine gémit un peu dans son sommeil. Rangiku sourit. Il était vraiment trop craquant ! Enfin ... lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux turquoises, il ne l'était plus autant. On dirait qu'il n'était pas content qu'on vienne perturber son sommeil. Mais bon, c'était quand même l'heure ! ...

- Matsumoto ...

- Il est déjà 11 heures, Capitaine. Il faut se réveiller.

Tôshirô se redressa. A quelle heure avait-il dormit ? Dire qu'il avait prévu de rester une simple demie heure ... Il poussa un profond soupir. Se frottant un peu les yeux, il descendit également de la chaise.

Les deux bras de Rangiku vinrent alors l'enlacer avec ardeur.

- Merciiiiiii ! Vous êtes trop gentil, Capitaine ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

Elle était en train de l'étouffer là. Il avait envie de le lui dire, mais bon. Il était un peu fatigué et ... ce n'était pas si désagréable, de finir dans les bras de Matsumoto, quand elle ne le cognait pas avec sa poitrine, comme elle le faisait habituellement. Mais bon. Là, il commençait quand même à suffoquer : la jeune femme ne désserrait vraiment pas l'étreinte, au contraire.

- Matsumoto ! Tu es en train ... de me tuer, là ! Gémit Tôshirô en agitant vaguement les bras.

- Oups, pardon ! Réagit immédiatement Rangiku en lâchant son Capitaine, se posant juste devant lui. Elle gardait un sourire radieux.

Pfiou. Bon, c'était mieux maintenant. Tôshirô dépoussiéra un peu son haori. Son regard croisa celui de sa vice-Capitaine. Elle semblait ... heureuse. Ou du moins, elle n'était pas aussi triste que la dernière fois. Tant mieux. Il l'a préférait nettement comme ça. Même si elle était collante, énervante à souhait. Il ne voulait finalement, que la voir ainsi.

Rapidement, le jeune Capitaine entreprit de sortir du bureau de sa vice-Capitaine pour aller dans le sien.

- Huh ? Vous ne prenez pas de petit déjeuner, Capitaine ? Demanda Rangiku, anxieuse. Vous savez que les enfants doivent manger pour grandir !

Tôshirô regarda sa subordonnée, alors qu'un rictus de colère naissait un peu sur son visage. Rangiku mit la main devant sa bouche, comme si elle n'avait pas voulue dire ça. « Enfant » ? ... Hitsugaya finit par soupirer. Eh bah ... elle était comme ça, après tout.

- La ferme, Matsumoto. Apporte moi plutôt un thé au lieu de dire de telles choses.

Un joyeux « _Oui, Capitaine !_ » sortit simplement de la bouche de la jeune femme qui s'empressa de sortir du bureau pour partir. Tôshirô fronça un peu les yeux. Cette femme était vraiment difficile à cerner. Lui, n'avait plus rien à faire. S'il n'y avait pas de problèmes tout à l'heure, il en profiterait sûrement pour aller un peu entraîner son Bankai. Mais bon ... à vrai dire, il n'y croyait pas trop.

Ailleurs, l'ambiance n'était pas la même. Un bâtiment délabré, en plein milieu de tant d'autres. C'était une partie du Rukongai. Une ombre avançait tranquillement, et ouvrit la porte. Il était habillé tout de blanc, d'une longue veste descendant quasiment jusqu'à ses chevilles. Par ailleurs, il ressemblait presque aux Arrancars dans cette tenue, mais il n'en n'était pas un. Pas du tout. Ses cheveux bruns descendaient jusqu'à son cou, tandis que quelques mèches coupaient son visage. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge inhabituel.

- C'est moi. Fit-il; une fois arrivé devant la porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit presque instantanément. Il y entra doucement.

- Aryen-Sama, vous êtes revenu ? Fit un autre homme, habillé en tenue de scientifique.

Il hocha simplement la tête, avant de continuer son chemin dans les couloirs. Malgré le pitoyable état extérieur du bâtiment, l'intérieur était tout autre. Et il fallait bien utiliser cette couverture pour pouvoir échapper au Seireitei, après tout. C'était un mal nécessaire.

Et puis, le dénommé Aryen, n'en n'avait rien à faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il pénétra dans ce qui ressemblait à un laboratoire.

- Laissez-moi sortir d'ici, bande d'enfoirés. Fit une voix qui se voulait menaçante, et qui provenait de l'intérieur même du « bocal ».

Là-dedans, se trouvait un jeune homme aux courts cheveux bleus. Il était assis, contre la paroi de verre. Cette dernière était sophistiquée, et ne permettait pas de s'échapper : elle était d'une solidité effrayante, et bloquait surtout le Reiatsu une fois entré derrière ces murs transparents.

- Cette façon de parler est grossière, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Vous devriez vous calmer. Répondit Aryen en fixant son interlocuteur, à travers la vitre.

- Ta gueule ! Laisse-moi sortir d'ici ! Ragea l'ancien Espada.

- C'est malheureusement impossible. Vous êtes un sujet d'expérience important pour nous. Nos recherches ont fonctionnés sur des Shinigamis et des habitants du Rukongai. Il sera bientôt temps de les tester sur des spécimens plus développés.

- Appelle-moi encore une fois « spécimen », et j'te jure que j'vais t'éclater la gueule aussi tôt que je serais sortit d'ici, répondit Grimmjow en fixant ardemment celui qui l'avait amené jusqu'à cet endroit lugubre.

Cette phrase ne fit pas réagir l'homme aux cheveux bruns. Il esquissa néanmoins un petit sourire, avant de se retourner vers les autres scientifiques présents dans la salle, qui étaient visiblement ses subordonnés.

- Bien entendu, bien entendu. Murmura t-il à l'encontre de son prisonnier. Mais en attendant, tu es notre sujet d'expérience, rien de plus.

Les poings serrés, Grimmjow le regardait s'éloigner. Cet enfoiré ! ... Pff. Il était coincé ici. Depuis qu'il avait capturé au Hueco Mundo, il n'était qu'un vulgaire sujet d'expérience. Il alalit lui faire payer un tel affront !

Si ce con de Nnoitra ne l'avait pas blessé, si ce con de Kurosaki n'avait pas eu de la chance, il aurait sûrement dégommé ce troisième con qui se la racontait trop. Mais il avait été grièvement blessé lors de l'affrontement contre les Shinigamis, et n'avait pas pu se défendre contre ces nouveaux types. Comment étaient-ils entrés au Hueco Mundo, d'ailleurs ? Pff. Aucune importance finalement.

Il allait avoir ses revanches de toutes façons. Il était le Sixième Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ni cet Aryen, ni Kurosaki, ni personne d'autre ne pouvait l'avoir. Ils allaient bientôt en faire l'amère découverte. S'il aurait pu, il aurait déjà envoyé son Cero pour exploser cette cage de merde dans laquelle il était coincé. Mais il attendra. Il n'avait pas le choix, de toutes façons. Cette pensée l'irrita quand même, un peu.

Karakura. Boutique d'Urahara.

La ville était calme, ce matin. Soi Fon était repartie rapidement après son arrivée.

- Des problèmes encore, à la Soul Society ?

La voix de Kurosaki Ichigo ne traduisait pas réellement de l'inquiétude. Non en fait ... il était plutôt fatigué. Ces derniers temps, il n'y avait eu QUE des problèmes, à la Soul Society. Mais ... désormais, en quoi, ça le concernait ? Il était devenu un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Le rouquin soupira. Oui ... il avait perdu ses pouvoirs de Shinigamis. Mais bon. C'était ... ce qu'il avait voulu, non ? Utiliser le Getsuga Tenshô Ultime contre Aizen avait été sa décision et il ne la regrettait pas. Vivre une vie normale ... N'y avait-il pas toujours aspiré ?

- Tu te demandes probablement pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai appelé alors, c'est ça ? Sourit Urahara.

Intrigué. C'était un regard intrigué qu'Ichigo lançait en ce moment à Urahara. Ce n'était pas inhabituel avec lui. En fait, Urahara ne parlait jamais de manière simple. L'ancien Shinigami Remplaçant, l'avait apprit à ses dépens, au cours des nombreuses actions qu'il a dû mener pour sauver la Soul Society ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et ce sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage d'Urahara Kisuke ne lui disait pas franchement quelque chose de bon, finalement.

- Kurosaki-san, reprit le propriétaire de la boutique. Est-ce que ta volonté de protéger est-elle intacte ? Est-ce que ton désir de ton pouvoir est-il le même, que lorsqu'il a fallu sauver Kuchiki-san et Inoue-san ? Que lorsqu'il a fallu combattre Aizen ?

Silence, il ne disait rien. Il n'avait rien à dire. Parce que ...

- La réponse est bien trop évidente à mes yeux, fit remarquer Urahara. Le regard que tu me portes est très clair, Kurosaki-san. Tu veux encore t'envoler au secours de tes amis ?

Un monologue. Il parlait vraiment tout seul. Yoruichi était placée à quelques mètres de là, les bras croisés au niveau de sa poitrine. La jeune femme à la teinte métis soupira devant le « _spectacle_ » complètement ridicule auquel s'adonnait son vieil ami de toujours, Kisuke. Il ne pouvait pas y aller franchement et demander à Ichigo s'il voulait retrouver ses pouvoirs de Shinigami ?

Le jeune lycéen rentrait en plus dans le jeu de l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division, hochant la tête de manière récurrente. Mais bon, il fallait sans doute se motiver aussi. Mais ... inutile de tout dire. Les plus grandes motivations ne sont pas toujours dévoilées.

- Parfait, Kurosaki-san. Je vais refaire de toi un Shinigami ! Annonça Urahara en s'applaudissant lui-même, devant le regard incrédule des autres personnes présentes dans la salle.

- Heu ... comment ? Demanda Ichigo, craignant déjà de devoir à nouveau utiliser des choses complètement farfelues comme un bandeau de justicier et hurler un discours absurde.

- Ah, ça ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'ai déjà tout planifié. Tu seras prêt dans peu de temps ! Rétorqua le blond, derrière son éventail. Yoruichi-san ? Est-ce que c'est prêt ?

Un bref silence s'installa, alors que la jeune femme le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- ... De quoi tu parles ? Fit-elle finalement, perplexe.

Ichigo soupira intérieurement. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si prêt de retrouver ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, après tout. Mais bon, il savait bien qu'il y serait de nouveau « _contraint_ », un jour ou l'autre.

Après tout, _elle_ lui avait bien dit, non ? Il s'en rappellait comme si c'était hier.

« _Ce n'est qu'un Au Revoir._ »

Tels furent les mots prononcés par Rukia, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Rukia ... il espérait vraiment, qu'elle allait bien. La Soul Society ... qu'ils tenaient bon, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive !

Département de Recherche et de Développement.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri était assis devant l'écran de son ordinateur, confortablement installé. Il réfléchissait. Oui, à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures maintenant qu'il était là et ne faisait rien d'autre. Tss. Cette histoire commençait à l'ennuyer. Il n'avait aucun spécimen à se mettre sous la main, c'était vraiment fâcheux. Cela aurait été tellement plus facile dans ce cas là !

- Mayuri-Sama, fit la voix de Nemu.

Le Capitaine de la Douzième Division la regarda du coin de l'oeil et l'interrogea de cette façon, sans émettre un quelconque son.

- Nous avons reçu de nouveaux ordres provenant du Capitaine-Commandant Genryuusai Yamamoto. La sécurité doit être renforcée dans tous les secteurs. Nous avons l'ordre d'installer des caméras à l'extérieur du Seireitei, sans qu'elles ne soient trop loin.

- Qu'attends-tu pour le faire alors, idiote ? Souffla Kurotsuchi.

- Dois-je y aller toute seule ? Demanda la jeune femme créee par les soins du Responsable du Département de Recherche et de Développement.

- Bien sûr ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te donner la main et que nous serions partis tous les deux quand même ?!

Le ton employé par l'ancien pensionnaire du «_ Nid des Asticots_ » était particulièrement méprisant envers son interlocutrice, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas vouloir changer quoi que ce soit dans son comportement.

- Mes excuses les plus sincères, Mayuri-Sama. J'y vais de ce pas.

Ceci fait, la jeune femme quitta les locaux de la Douzième Division en prenant soin d'emmener quelques affaires avec elle. Des caméras à placer autour du Seireitei, afin d'avoir un oeil plus précis sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Pour autant, elle devenait vraiment une cible facile une fois dehors et livrée à elle-même.

Mayuri esquissa un petit sourire. C'était peut-être l'occasion ou jamais de pouvoir profiter de la situation pour se procurer un spécimen de ces êtres infectés du Rukongai.

- Nemu ? Que fais-tu avec ces cartons ? Demanda Rukia alors qu'elle venait de croiser la vice-Capitaine de la Douzième Division.

Cette dernière était chargée de cartons qui devaient bien faire trois fois son poids au total. Rukia la fixait, l'air intriguée.

- J'ai reçu l'ordre d'installer des caméras de surveillance aux alentours du Seireitei, c'est pourquoi je me hâte d'y aller. Répondit calmement la dénommée Kurotsuchi Nemu.

- ... Euh, tu es sûre que ça va aller, toute seule ? L'interrogea Rukia, plutôt anxieuse quant à la possibilité qu'avait son homologue de se faire attaquer dehors.

- Oui, il n'y a aucun problème pour cela, Rukia-san. Merci de votre inquiétude mais elle n'est pas nécessaire.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas exactement ce que se disait la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs en regardant cette femme s'éloigner d'elle. Surtout que pas plus tard qu'hier, des ennemis avaient attaqués le Seireitei. Renji avait d'ailleurs été blessé. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis. Il serait peut-être bon d'y songer maintenant. Bon ! C'est ce qu'elle allait faire, alors.

Sans plus tarder, elle avançait vers les Quartiers de la Sixième Division. Elle était plongée dans ses songes, en même temps. Et ce n'était pas un hasard si elle heurta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Aïe ! Pardon, désolée. Fit la jeune femme, en se relevant après une petite chute.

- Aucun problème. Regarde la prochaine fois où tu marches, Rukia.

L'interpellée écarquilla les yeux. Elle venait de heurter son grand frère adoptif, Byakuya Kuchiki.

- Nii-sama ! ... Je, je vous prie de pardonner mon comportement déplorable ! Bredouilla la jeune vice-Capitaine en vitesse.

Mais elle ne reçut pas de réponse. Le temps de finir la phrase, Byakuya avait déjà avancé de plusieurs mètres. Pas un signe en retour. Pfiou. Elle soupira ... décidément, elle ne ferait plus ce genre d'âneries, la prochaine fois.

Bon, il était quand même temps d'aller voir Renji, non ?

Il devait probablement se reposer, étant donné que les blessures qu'il avait reçu la veille n'étaient pas entièrement guéries. Quel idiot aussi, celui-là ! Se jeter tête baissée dans la bataille, comme ça ... Il était vraiment comme Ichi...

Rukia arrêta sa marche en avant. Cette dernière pensée, demeura trop longtemps en elle. Ichigo ... que faisait-il, maintenant ? Elle ne savait pas. Avait-il reprit une vie normale ? Etait-ce possible après avoir vécu toutes ces aventures ? Elle en doutait. Mais, c'était de l'Histoire Ancienne, maintenant. Un « Au Revoir » ... elle ne savait pas si c'était vrai après tout. Elle voulait le rassurer. Elle voulait se rassurer. Mais en même temps, elle l'espérait du plus profond de son coeur. Comme si quelques mots prononcés étaient plus forts que des paroles gardées.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle arriva néanmoins devant les Quartiers de la Sixième Division et y entra.

- Hein ? Hanatarô ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Devant lui se dressait un petit Shinigami, aux cheveux mi-longs. La remarque qu'elle lui avait faîte l'avait visiblement, surpris. Il sursauta et son visage commençait à montrer de la panique.

- Heu, pardon ! Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre par ma présence ! C'est juste que le vice-Capitaine Abarai doit être suivi par nos soins, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer !

Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'excuser pour rien, quand même. Rukia émit malgré tout un petit sourire à sa vue. Il n'était pas du tout comme 3/4 des Shinigamis du Seireitei.

- Je vois, répondit-elle. Est-ce que je peux ...

Brusquement, elle se retourna. Ses yeux adoucis par la présence d'Hanatarô virèrent à une noirceur que seul un gros problème pouvait causer. Hanatarô la regardait comme ça, avant de lui-même se concentrer. Il ... il y avait quelqu'un devant le Seireitei !

- Bon sang ! Jura t-elle en se précipitant à l'extérieur, la main posée sur Sode no Shirayuki.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Qu'ils viennent aussitôt après une première attaque ? Ces types n'avaient vraiment pas froid aux yeux ! Il était à peine 13 heures passées ! En plein jour ? Quel type de stratégie avaient-ils pu bien imaginé ?!

Dans les autres Divisions, tout le monde avait sentit la même chose. Le Géant, Jidanbô ne gardait plus la porte d'entrée du Seireitei. C'était mauvais signe.

- Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya regarda sa subordonnée, qui lui rendit le même regard. Tous deux étaient bien sur la même longueur d'onde. Cette fois-ci, ils n'allaient rien laisser passer !

La porte d'entrée du Seireitei, explosa littéralement. Des ombres se glissaient à l'intérieur. C'était ... le début d'une invasion ?

- Haha ! Du combat, hein ?! _Allonge-toi, __**Hozoukimaru**__ !_

- Bon dieu Ikkaku, ces choses sont si laides que je commence à saigner des yeux rien qu'à les regarder ...


	8. Seireitei's Invasion

Seireitei.

Attaquer en plein milieu de la journée. C'était ... étonnant. Personne ne s'attendait réellement à une offensive de ce genre. Pourtant, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Ils venaient de pulvériser la porte d'entrée, et ils étaient nombreux.

Les premiers arrivés sur place, étaient deux membres de la Onzième Division : Madarame Ikkaku et Yumichika Ayasegawa.

Le premier cité avait déjà libéré son Zanpakutô. Le chauve fronça les sourcils en observant ce qui sortait du nuage de poussière généré par l'offensive de ces types là. Il s'agissait ... d'habitants du Rukongai pour la plupart. Tous leurs yeux étaient complètement vidés de la moindre étincelle de vie. Pff ! Se battre contre des coquilles vides ?! Sérieux ...

- Bon, j'y vais moi ! Hurla t-il à l'encontre de Yumichika qui constatait la laideur de leurs adversaires.

Sur ces quelques mots prononcés, le Troisième Siège de la Onzième Division bondit vers le premier adversaire venu, et tenta de lui infliger un coup latéral de son Zanpakutô, Hozukimaru. Mais à sa grande surprise, l'être évita son attaque avec un déplacement rapide, qui n'était pas sans rappeler le Shunpo des Shinigamis.

Il ne put voir qu'un coup de griffe puissant venir en direction de sa côte ...

- _Fleuris, __**Fujikujaku**_.

La griffe de la créature fut bloquée par la libération du Zanpakutô de Yumichika, qui était venu s'interposer entre les deux adversaires.

- Eh bien, Ikkaku, c'est vraiment très laid de se faire avoir de la sorte, tu peux me remercier, annonça t-il, de sa voix moqueuse.

Mais tous deux n'eurent pas réellement le temps de débattre là-dessus bien plus longtemps. Ils avaient perdus un peu de temps avec unc seul adversaire. Une dizaine d'autre entra à l'intérieur du Seireitei, comme des bêtes féroces assoiffées de sang.

- Merde ! Faut faire quelque chose ! Lança Ikkaku en sautant vers un ennemi qui se précipitait à l'intérieur du Seireitei.

Ce dernier réussit à parer avec efficacité le coup que venait de lui infliger le Shinigami, à l'aide de son bras seulement. Nullement découragé, Ikkaku continua néanmoins ses offensives, jusqu'à enchaîner à une vitesse étonnante les coups de son Zanpakutô, en poussant des grognements, comme à son habitude.

Du sang. Il venait de lui faire couler un peu de sang en éraflant la côte. Cela lui arracha un petit sourire. Ouais, il pouvait les tuer, sans problème !

De son coté, avec son Zanpakutô à plusieurs lames, Yumichika éprouvait quelques difficultés. Il était désormais cerné par deux adversaires.

- Un plan à trois ne m'intéresse pas avec des gens de votre espèce, ironisa le jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs.

Un coup de griffe difficilement arrêté par Fujikujaku. Un autre qu'il évita habilement en se baissant. Une contre attaque, oui ! Le Cinquième Siège tenta de viser les genoux de son premier assillant, mais ne le toucha pas. Un coup de genou, il en reçu un puissant de la part de l'autre, en plein dans le visage, ce qui le fit voltiger à quelques mètres de là, en se tenant le visage. Cette brute avait de la force, et avait osé abîmer son visage si parfait ?! La larme à l'oeil, il jura de le tuer.

Au milieu de cette agitation, toujours sur la porte d'entrée, une ombre se tenait là, les mains dans les poches, le regard neutre. Ses cheveux bruns, et sa tenue blanche étaient bien significatives. Il s'agissait d'Aryen. Ces créatures qu'il avait lancé étaient relativement efficaces. Sans la moindre expression sur le visage, il regardait des Shinigamis de bas étage, se faire lacérer à coups de griffes puissants.

Mais évidemment, contre des hauts gradés, cela ne suffirait sûrement pas. De toutes manières, ce n'était pas pour une victoire totale qu'il était venu.

- C'est toi qui est à l'origine de tout ça ?

Machinalement, le dénommé Aryen tourna la tête. Ses yeux rouges vinrent croiser les pupilles turquoises d'un jeune garçon. Son haori de Capitaine en disait long sur ce qu'il était. Tôshirô Hitsugaya, hein ?

Les pupilles d'Aryen se fermèrent un instant.

- Qui sait ? C'est peut-être bien le cas. Répondit-il, d'un ton dans lequel se mêlaient lassitude et détachement.

- Alors je vais me débarasser de toi ici, répondit fermement Tôshirô. Matsumoto ! Occupe-toi de ces choses là, empêche-les d'aller plus loin ! Ordonna t-il également à sa vice-Capitaine.

Cette dernière l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici. Elle hocha la tête, prit Haineko et partit rejoindre la bataille. Il fallait sûrement faire vite : les laisser détruire encore plus le Seireitei était une bien mauvaise idée.

Le Capitaine de la Dixième Division dégaina son Zanpakutô. Ce type ... il devait sûrement être puissant s'il était à la tête de cette armée. Mais, nulle crainte, pas d'hésitation, pas de doute. Il était Capitaine du Gotei 13, et allait le rappeler maintenant.

- _Elève-toi sur les Cieux Gelés, __**Hyôrinmaru**_ !

Sa puissante pression spirituelle se fit facilement ressentir aux alentours. Ikkaku jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers là. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya se battait aussi ? C'était bon signe. Si les Capitaines du Gotei 13 venaient à participer aussi rapidement à la bataille, ils en finiraient vite avec ces choses !

Un Dragon d'eau oriental sortit du Zanpakutô de Tôshirô et fonça droit vers le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier demeura stoïque, jusqu'au dernier instant. La machoire de la créature aquatique se referma sur lui, et gela les environs.

Les yeux d'Hitsugaya se tournèrent, et le jeune Capitaine effectua un bond rapide pour éviter qu'un coup d'épée ne vienne lui trancher la tête.

- Un Zanpakutô ? L'interrogea t-il, ahuri.

Aryen demeura silencieux, et ramena sa lame devant ses yeux.

- Et si c'était le cas ? Je doute que cette information vous soit forcément très utile, Capitaine. Répondit calmement l'intéressé.

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Répliqua Hitsugaya. Qui es-tu ?

- Je ne suis pas disposé à vous répondre, Capitaine.

Tss ! Alors il allait le faire parler.

Tenant fermement Hyôrinmaru dans ses deux mains, il s'élança vers son ennemi. Un coup vers la gorge ! Bloqué par la lame de cet inconnu. Comme il le pensait, ce type était doué. Mais qu'importe, Tôshirô n'allait certainement pas abandonner comme ça. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés enchaîna avec un deuxième coup d'épée, en direction du torse de son adversaire. Mais, posant son épée à l'horizontale, celui-ci bloqua le coup puissant de son adversaire, même si ce dernier le fit reculer sur quelques pas. Tôshirô fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne m'attaques pas ? Tu finiras par être blessé si tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, annonça le jeune Capitaine.

- Vous êtes plutôt malpoli, Capitaine. Celui qui a engagé le combat, c'était vous. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir attaqué qui que ce soit.

- Et le Seireitei, alors ?! Grogna Tôshirô.

Il n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça. Pointant la lame de son épée vers les cieux, cette dernière brilla d'une lueur blanche. Le Capitaine de la Dixième Division la repointa alors vers son ennemi, et plusieurs Dragons d'eau en sortirent pour foncer sur cet envahisseur. Ce dernier ne perdait toujours pas son calme, et ferma même les yeux.

- Vous avez des pouvoirs impressionnants, Capitaine Hitsugaya. Mais c'est insuffisant.

Aucun des Dragons n'atteint sa cible. Un coup d'épée dans le vide, et un vent extrêmement puissant les balaya tous. Hitsugaya écarquilla les yeux. Non ... ce n'était pas du vent. C'était simplement ... de l'énergie ?! C'était impossible qu'il se débarasse de ses Dragons aussi facilement ! Bon ... alors, il fallait bien qu'il se jete à fond dans le combat. Mais sans que son ennemi n'ait dévoilé quoi que ce soit, c'était prendre un réel risque.

Partout ailleurs, ces attaques se faisaient de plus en plus violentes. Un vent de panique s'était abattu sur le Seireitei.

- Par ici ! Qu'une escouade se charge de cette zone là, nous continuons tout droit !

La voix du vice-Capitaine Izuru Kira s'adressait à ses soldats. Ces derniers hochèrent la tête et partirent vers un lieu où une explosion venait de retentir. Kira et un autre petit groupe de Shinigami devaient continuer leur chemin tout droit : là-bas aussi, il y avait beaucoup d'agitation. C'était pas bon ! Tous ces problèmes à la fois ... hum ?

Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une ombre vint se ficher juste devant eux, à grande vitesse. Tout le monde s'arrêta, derrière le vice-Capitaine de la Troisième Division.

- Qui es-tu ? Décline ton identité. Fit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

Devant lui, il ne s'agissait pas des habitants du Rukongai qu'on avait l'habitude de croiser. Pas des habitants que beaucoup décrivaient. Non, Kira avait le sentiment, que celui-ci était différent des autres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela ne le rassurait vraiment pas. Il fit signe à ses hommes de reculer un petit peu, avant de dégainer son Zanpakutô.

- _Relève la tête, __**Wabisuke**_!

Une fois la formule de libération prononcée, le Zanpakutô du jeune homme prit une forme toutà fait différente, puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien de tranchant, et la pointe s'était recourbée de manière rectiligne.

Mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Bien ! Si ce type ne faisait pas le premier pas ...

- _Hado n°31, __**Shakkaho**_ !

Une petite posture effectuée avec les mains, et une boule de feu rouge apparue, pour foncer vers le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier était totalement recouvert par un voil noir. On n'appercevait rien, tout simplement. L'explosion retentit, et un petit nuage de fumée se forma. Une fois ce dernier dissipé ... il n'y avait plus personne. Kira fit les gros yeux et se tourna vers ses soldats ... qui tombaient tous les uns après les autres ! D'un bond vers l'arrière, Kira évita de justesse ... une lame ?! Cette fois, c'était certain : ce type là n'avait rien à voir avec les autres « _envahisseurs_ » ...

D'un geste fulgurant, l'ennemi arriva à hauteur de Kira. Sa lame fonça droit dans le ventre du jeune vice-Capitaine de la Troisième Division ...

Du sang coula abondemment. Wabisuke ... il n'avait pas eu le temps de parer ce coup. Il était trop rapide ... les yeux de Kira se vidèrent, et son corps fut violemment projeté au sol. Son Zanpakutô perdit sa forme libéré, et retourna à son état basique. Une profonde blessure était désormais présente sur le corps du Lieutenant.

Département de Recherche et de Développement.

Le Capitaine Kurotsuchi était toujours assis sur sa chaise, à regarder l'écran de son ordinateur. Ses yeux se baladèrent de droite à gauche, pour récolter le maximum d'informations au sujet de tout ce qui se déroulait au sein du Seireitei. La porte s'ouvrit en trombe.

- Capitaine Kurotsuchi ! La situation est grave !

Il s'agissait d'Akon, le Troisième Siège de la Douzième Division. Mayuri le regarda un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur ses appareils technologiques, devant le regard incrédule de son subordonné.

- Cela m'est égal, fit Kurotsuchi. Cette attaque sera vite anhilée, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur.

En revanche, ce qui intriguait le Chef du Département de Recherche et de Développement, c'était la raison qui a poussé ces types à venir attaquer le Seireitei. Ils voulaient probablement détourner leur attention. Mais détourner de quoi ?

Hum. Nemu avait réussie à sortir avant que ces types n'arrivent. Mais placer des caméras dehors était devenu dérisoire désormais étant donné que ces envahisseurs étaient déjà venus. Tss ! Cela l'ennuyait, vraiment !

Plus de dix minutes depuis l'arrivée de ces âmes corrompues dans le Seireitei.

- Capitaine-Commandant Genryuusai Yamamoto !

- Sasakibe ? Tu as le rapport sur la situation ?

Le vice-Capitaine de la Première Division hocha la tête et s'inclina respectueusement.

- Voici le rapport de la situation par Divisions, Capitaine-Commandant !

Le Capitaine Soi Fon a stoppé l'avancée de plusieurs de ces créatures avec ses soldats près de ses Quartiers. Mais le vice-Capitaine Omaeda a été blessé et transporté dans la Quatrième Division. Plusieurs soldats des forces Spéciales ont été tués.

Le Capitaine Rose de la Troisième Division vient de sortir de ses Quartiers. Le Reiatsu du vice-Capitaine Kira Izuru a fortement chuté. L'escouade qui l'accompagnait a également été tuée.

Le Capitaine Unohana et la Quatrième Division s'occupent de recueillir des blessés et se hâte de les soigner.

Le Capitaine Hirako Shinji de la Cinquième Division est allé prêté main forte à la Quatrième Division, et sert également de défense en cas d'offensive sur cette dernière.

Le Capitaine de la Sixième Division, Kuchiki Byakuya a éliminé plusieurs ennemis avec sa Division, mais le vice-Capitaine Abarai Renji a été transporté dans les Quartiers de la Quatrième Division.

Le Capitaine Sajin Komamura et la Septième Division sont intervenus dans les rues marchandes du Seireitei pour protéger un éventuel approvisionnement des troupes. Le vice-Capitaine Tetsuzaemon Iba a été blessé durant l'opération et a été escorté jusqu'à ses Quartiers. Des soldats ont été tués.

La Huitième Division et le Capitaine Shunsui Kyôraku est venue pour surveiller les alentours de la Prison. Il n'y aucun blessé à signaler.

Le Capitaine Kensei et le vice-Capitaine Hisagi sont partis au front pour stopper une avancée ennemie au coeur même du Seireitei. Quelques pertes de soldats à déplorer.

La Dixième Division est déployée à l'entrée du Seireitei. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya a engagé un combat avec ennemi puissant, tandis que le vice-Capitaine Matsumoto dirige les troupes pour intercepter d'autres créatures infectées de rentrer plus en profondeur dans le Seireitei.

Le Capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi est en train d'éliminer des adversaires qui s'étaient approchés de ses Quartiers. La Onzième Division tente d'amorcer une contre-attaque, tandis que les Troisième et Cinquième Sièges, Madarame Ikkaku et Ayasegawa Yumichika ont été prit dans la bataille de la Dixième Division.

La Douzième Division n'a encore rien fait pour le moment.

La Treizième Division est déployée pour protéger ses propres quartiers : Le Capitaine Ukitake n'est pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Nous ne savons pas où se trouve exactement le vice-Capitaine Kuchiki Rukia, mais son Reiatsu n'a pas disparu ni flanché.

Nous comptons une cinquantaine d'envahisseurs, peut-être plus. L'un d'eux possède au moins le niveau Capitaine.

Voici mon rapport, Capitaine-Commandant.

Genryuusai parut songeur l'espace d'un instant. Apparemment, la situation était quand même compliquée et il y avait des victimes. Mais, la situation et le fait que les Capitaines s'engageaient dans le conflit laissaient penser que les choses allaient rapidement revenir sous contrôle, malgré tout. Cependant, il ne fallait pas laisser ces envahisseurs aller plus loin.

Des explosions, des cris, de la peur. Les rues du Seireitei, étaient remplis de ces choses là.

- _Danse, __**Sode no Shirayuki**_.

Une aura blanche et pure entoura la vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division.

- _Tsugi No Mai : Hakuren_ !

Une puissante vague de neige traversa une rue infestée de ces créatures. La plupart furent congelées par cette attaque de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. A ses cotés, se trouvait le jeune Hanatarô, terrifié. Il n'avait pas pu regagner ses Quartiers à temps, et se trouvait donc englué au milieu de cet assaut de monstre. Enfin, il était plutôt derrière elle qu'à ses cotés.

- Pardon, Rukia-san ! Je dois être vraiment très inutile et gênant ! J'essaierais de guérir vos blessures s'il y en a ! Pardon, Rukia-san !

L'intéressée se retourna, et lui sourit comme elle le ferait avec un enfant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hanatarô. Tout va bien se passer.

Elle lui avait répondu sur un ton doux, ce qui eut pour don de rassurer le jeune Shinigami de la Quatrième Division.

Mais elle ... n'était pas rassurée. Elle avait gaspillée son Reiatsu pour attaquer ces créatures. Il s'agissait du troisième « Hakuren » qu'elle avait lancée en quelques minutes. Même si certains ont été gelés puis même détruits, il y en avait encore, et encore ...

Un autre de ces monstres était apparu devant elle. Il fonça vers la vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division, à vive allure. Ses griffes étaient de sortis. Les larmes d'Hanatarô commençaient déjà à couler à sa vue.

La lame blanche de Sode no Shirayuki para le coup de griffe puissant de son adversaire, forçant Rukia à reculer - en même temps qu'Hanatarô d'ailleurs - de plusieurs mètres. Mais la créature n'allait pas en rester là. Rapidement, elle enchaîna et se jeta littéralement sur la vice-Capitaine. D'un Shunpo, elle pu éviter un coup qui aurait mit sa vie en péril. Bon sang ! Même si elle disait le contraire, la présence d'Hanatarô l'empêchait de se battre comme elle l'entendait. Elle devait utiliser des attaques à longue portée : abandonner Hanatarô était quelque chose de bien trop risqué pour le jeune garçon.

- _Some No Mai : Tsukishiro_ !

Un cercle blanc se dessina en dessous des pieds de l'assaillant, avec qu'une véritable trombe de neige en sortie, pour emporter cet ennemi dans une colonne de glace, qui se fissura et se brisa quelques instants après, éliminant au même instant celui qui avait été prit au piège là-dedans.

Rukia souffla un peu, et reprit sa respiration, en allant contre un mur.

- Vous allez bien, Rukia-san ? Demanda Hanatarô, inquiet.

- Oui, oui ça va, répondit-elle, hâletante. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, rien de plus normal lors des combats. Ajouta t-elle, en souriant comme elle pouvait

Hanatarô mit la main sur le menton, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il ouvrit soudain gros les yeux.

- Je sais ! Je vais restaurer un peu de votre Reiatsu ! S'exclama t-il, fier de cette idée.

Bien que c'était la moindre des choses pour quelqu'un qui appartenait à la Quatrième Division. Rukia n'en dit néanmoins rien, et se contenta de sourire gentiment.

- Merci, Hana ...

Elle n'eu néanmoins pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que quelqu'un était déjà dans son champ de vision. Qui ... qui était-ce ? Il était complètement caché par son voile noir. Hanatarô se retourna et fut terrifié par l'horrible chose qui se dressait en face de lui. Presque instinctivement, il se colla à Rukia, comme quelqu'un qui chercherait du réconfort.

Elle ne fit rien. Elle-même, ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce nouvel arrivant.

Bizarrement, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisé quelque part. Elle se redressa assez péniblement, et se mit en position défensive, Sode no Shirayuki tenue fermement dans ses mains. Elle était prête à l'affronter, qui qu'il soit.

L'ennemi était placé au-dessus d'une maison, et en descendit. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et d'Hanatarô, silencieux. Ce silence était déjà effrayant avec les monstres qu'elle avait l'habitude d'affronter, mais là ... c'était même le niveau au-dessus. Elle ne saurait dire pour quelle raison, mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée de se battre contre lui. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Hanatarô qui était encore plus terrifié qu'elle. Elle devait se battre et avec Hanatarô ... ça n'allait vraiment pas être une partie de plaisir.

Mais elle devait le faire, elle n'avait juste pas le choix !

Son regard se porta sur la lame que venait de sortir son adversaire. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un de ces envahisseurs tenir une épée. De quoi accentuer ses craintes vis-à-vis de lui. Elle n'avait pas envie de combattre contre lui. Elle tremblait presque en tenant Sode no Shirayuki. Ses yeux se fermèrent pendant un court instant.

... Non. Elle ne pouvait pas se résigner.

Elle sentait, le badge de vice-Capitaine sur son bras. Elle ressentait son histoire. Kaien-dono ... il avait porté ce badge. Il n'avait jamais tremblé devant qui que ce soit. Elle devait se montrer digne. Digne de succéder à Kaien-dono. Digne d'avoir reçu la confiance du Capitaine Ukitake. Digne d'avoir été mise sous l'aile protectrice de Nii-sama. Digne de tenir Sode no Shirayuki.

Son regard se durçit un peu à l'encontre du nouvel arrivant.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, étranger. Mais ton chemin s'arrête ici !

_Tsugi no Mai : Hakuren_ !


	9. Life's Blade, Honor's Sword

Karakura. Magasin Urahara. Les évènements de la Soul Society n'avaient pas encore atteint le monde réel, qui vaguait à ses propres petites occupations. Du moins, pendant un moment. Car cela ne durait jamais éternellement. Surtout que l'on parlait de Karakura. La ville qui avait toujours des problèmes reliés à la Soul Society.

- Tu as compris Kurosaki-san ? Je vais t'enfoncer cette lame profondément dans ton corps et après d'innombrables souffrances, tu vas retrouver tes pouvoirs.

- J'ai dit NON ! Protesta Ichigo avec véhémence, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ?

Urahara afficha un large sourire derrière son éventail. Héhé ! Manipuler Kurosaki-san était si amusant !

La porte vint néanmoins s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître Yoruichi. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi enthousiaste que son ami de toujours, Urahara Kisuke.

- Que se passe t-il, Yoruichi-san ? Demanda Ichigo lorsqu'il vit la mine inquiète que faisait l'ancienne Capitaine de la Deuxième Division.

- J'ai reçu un message de Soi Fon : le Seireitei est actuellement attaqué par des ennemis étranges. Il y a déjà pas mal de victimes là-bas.

Le coeur d'Ichigo battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine. Le Seireitei était ... ? Bon, il n'avait pas le choix.

- Qu'attendons-nous, Urahara-san ?! Fit-il en se levant, et cherchant cette fameuse lame du regard.

- Eh bien, que tu dises oui. Visiblement, c'est le cas alors passons à la phase 2. Ururu ? Amène-moi la lame s'il te plaît ! Demanda l'homme aux cheveux blonds, mettant ses deux mains sur les cotés de sa bouche, comme s'il voulait que sa voix ne se perdait pas.

Un petit «_ oui _» enfantin retentit du fond du magasin. Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite fille avec des cheveux noirs apparue, ses cheveux étant attachés avec deux couettes sur les cotés. Elle tenait dans ses mains un sabre entièrement bleu et qui était plus grand qu'elle-même.

- Qu'est-ce ... que c'est ? Demanda Ichigo, perplexe.

Il n'avait jamais vu une arme de cette nature là. D'habitude, les Zanpakutôs qu'il voyait, avaient de véritables lames. On dirait que cette dernière n'était même pas matérielle. Comme si ce n'était qu'un ...

- C'est un concentré de Reiatsu, fit Yoruichi. Une fois qu'elle sera enfoncée dans ton corps, elle te permettra de recharger ton Reiatsu. C'est aussi simple que cela.

- En effet, ajouta Kisuke Urahara. Cette épée contient une partie du Reiatsu de Yoruichi-san, de ton père Isshin, et de mon propre Reiatsu.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. C'était aussi simple que ça de restaurer un Reiatsu ? Donner des pouvoirs de Shinigamis était illégal en tout cas.

- Ah oui, Soi Fon nous a également donné un peu de Reiatsu aussi, fit remarquer Yoruichi en regardant le plafond.

- Hein ?! Mais c'est interdit, non ?

- En temps normal, oui. Rétorqua Yoruichi. Mais elle nous a dit que le Capitaine-Commandant souhaitait te voir revenir dans la bataille, quelque soit la manière dont tu as fait cela. Il fermera les yeux là-dessus.

Ichigo hocha la tête. Très bien ! Il était prêt à revenir aider ses proches. Qu'ils l'attendent, il était bientôt prêt !

Néanmoins lorsqu'Urahara lui annonça qu'il faudrait une heure avant que ses pouvoirs de Shinigamis ne reviennent, après le coup de sabre, cela refroidit un peu ses ardeurs. Une heure ? C'était long ! Il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre autant ! Si ces amis étaient en danger ... il devait les aider, immédiatement ! Il ne pouvait pas attendre.

Son impatience se lisait aisément sur son visage.

- Ichigo.

La voix de Yoruichi ramena le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges à la réalité. Il la regarda, un instant.

- C'est inutile de te lamenter sur ton sort. Crois en tes amis. Le Gotei 13 est puissant, il ne se laissera pas marcher dessus si facilement.

Il hocha doucement la tête. Mais n'était pas entièrement rassuré. Si le Gotei 13 était envahi ... c'est qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Autrement dit : ils réagissaient seulement. Ils étaient probablement prit de court.

Et le Seireitei, était effectivement en difficulté ... des nuages de fumée montaient un peu partout. Les affrontements étaient difficiles : ces monstres n'abandonnaient pas facilement et se répandaient vite.

Et lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'adversaires normaux ...

Les yeux d'Hanatarô étaient remplis de larmes. A la fois d'effroi, et de tristesse.

Sode no Shirayuki tomba au sol. Du sang s'échappa de la bouche de Kuchiki Rukia. Elle était à terre. Un genou à terre. Devant lui, se dressait cet illustre inconnu. Toujours entièrement vêtu de noir, il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à la surpasser dans un combat à l'épée. La jeune femme était épuisée.

- Rukia-san ! ... Commença Hanatarô en venant dans la direction de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Gémit-elle, en se redressant difficilement. Va te mettre à l'abri, tout de suite ! Grogna la dénommée Kuchiki Rukia.

... Non. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Il n'avait pas le droit de le faire. C'était elle qui l'avait protégé depuis le début de l'invasion. Alors, non ... Non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose !

Et pourtant ... pourtant ses jambes commencèrent à partir. De l'autre coté. Dans le chemin de la facilité, celui de la lâcheté. Il fuyait. Il abandonnait Rukia-san face à cet ennemi qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui était en train de la tuer.

Il l'avait abandonné. Il pleurait bêtement. Il était faible et inutile. Parce qu'il avait trop peur.

Rukia se redressa péniblement et reprit Sode no Shirayuki. Elle allait faire face à ce type, dignement. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de son adversaire. Il était à quelques mètres d'elle. Sa lame était trempée de sang.

La noble tituba. Elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Mais elle n'allait pas abandonner.

« _Il existe deux types de combats. Lorsque l'on combat pour sa vie, et lorsque l'on combat pour son honneur._ »

Ces mots là ... finalement, elle se demandait, pourquoi combattait-elle, maintenant ? ... Probablement pour la dernière option. Elle n'avait plus la force de gagner contre lui. L'avait-elle jamais eu ? Sans doute pas. Mais elle allait lutter, encore.

La jeune femme s'élança comme elle pu, et tenta de frapper son ennemi avec sa lame, vers sa côte. Ce dernier para sans peine ce coup peu puissant avec son épée, et frappa violemment Rukia dans la côte avec un coup de pied puissant. La jeune femme heurta la façade extérieure d'une maison, et toussa. Elle crachait du sang. Décidément ... il était vraiment puissant, celui-là. Mais ce n'était toujours pas une bonne raison, pour abandonner.

Elle se releva. Il était là. La lame de son épée fonça vers elle. Elle ne peut pas l'éviter convenablement, et une partie de son bras gauche fut ensanglanté.

Rukia grimaça un peu de douleur, et partit sur le coté. Elle remit correctement le badge de vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division sur son bras, arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur lorsque ce dernier toucha à sa dernière blessure.

C'était stupide en un sens. Se battre pour son honneur, de quoi parlait-elle ? Comme si son honneur avait été bafoué par ce type. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Il ne lui avait rien fait de spécial avant qu'ils n'engagent le combat, malgré cette étrange sensation de l'avoir déjà vu. Mais sans doute n'avait-il jamais réellement bafoué son honneur. Alors ... c'était finalement, à cause de ses propres craintes, de ses propres doutes. Oui, elle avait douté, elle avait abandonné avant même que le combat n'avait commencé, et elle ne se le pardonnerait probablement jamais. C'était idiot, de mourir pour ça.

Mais elle était bien déterminée à poursuivre la lutte jusqu'à ce que cela ne soit plus possible.

- _Some no Mai : Tsukishiro_ !

Un cercle blanc apparu en-dessous de cet inconnu. La neige allait monter vers les cieux ... une grande colonne de glace jaillit du sol, une nouvelle fois. Mais la cible avait sauté au bon moment, pour éviter l'attaque.

Une once de surprise apparu néanmoins dans ses yeux.

La lame de Sode no Shirayuki était toute proche de lui. La détermination dans le regard de Kuchiki Rukia était réelle. Elle allait le toucher ! Elle allait le faire !

L'envahisseur leva sa lame pour tenter de bloquer le coup de la vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division.

Les deux adversaires réatterrirent au sol. Du sang perla du visage de l'inconnu. Une partie de son voile à été déchiré. Rukia posait ses yeux noirs dans les pupilles bleues de son adversaire. Elle ne parut pas réellement surprise.

- Je savais que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part ... Espada. Fit-elle calmement. Tu es Grimmjow Jaggerjack, c'est ça ?

Aucune réponse de la part de l'ancien subordonné d'Aizen.

Il était là en face d'elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle l'avait déjà combattue. Enfin ... c'est un mot bien «_ prétentieux_ ». Elle avait par le passé, déjà presque succombée à ses attaques. C'était l'Espada numéro 6. Il avait affronté Ichigo à plusieurs reprises. Sa puissance était ... démesurée.

Mais elle n'avait plus peur, maintenant. Etrange.

Les yeux de Grimmjow étaient vides. Lui aussi, avait été dépossédé de toute volonté propre, pour devenir un monstre sans âme ? ... Non. Elle l'avait vu. Cette once de surprise, dans les yeux de cet homme, lorsqu'elle avait pointé Sode no Shirayuki tout près de son visage. Il n'était pas comme tous les autres. Il y avait encore la volonté dans son regard désormais absent.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, et pointa sa lame vers elle. En un instant, il disparu. Elle eu à peine le temps de sentir le souffle causé par le Sonido de l'Espada, qu'il était déjà derrière elle. Elle eu à peine le temps de se retourner, que la lame de son épée était déjà pointée vers son ventre. Elle eu à peine le temps de penser, que cette lame s'enfonça en elle, lui faisant cracher une grande quantité de sang. Elle était quasiment empalée maintenant. Grimmjow la souleva rien que par la force de son Zanpakutô, et la balança quelques mètres plus loin. Elle gisait au sol, elle agonisait. Mais, elle était encore en vie. Elle était encore consciente. Sans un mot, l'homme aux cheveux bleus s'approcha.

Cette avancée, elle aurait pu durer une éternité. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle durait vraiment, une éternité. Ses paupières se vidaient doucement de toute vie. Du sang continuait à couler de sa blessure. Elle souffrait. Elle avait vraiment mal.

En même temps, elle était fière. Elle avait brandit son Zanpakutô avec de la fierté pendant l'espace d'un combat. Elle avait lutté pour son honneur. Elle ne se sentait pas honteuse d'avoir perdue. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir donné tout ce qu'elle avait pendant le court laps de temps durant lequel elle fut vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division.

Un bruit de lame qui se pointait vers elle. Elle voyait le Zanpakutô de cet homme s'approcher de son corps. C'était comme ça, que tout se terminait ?

Intérieurement, elle soupira.

Elle aurait aimé le revoir, une fois au moins. Ichigo ...

- _Que toutes les vagues deviennent mon bouclier._

Cette ... phrase ? Elle la connaissait bien ... cette formule de libération de Shikai, c'était ...

-_ Que chaque éclair devienne mon épée ! __**Sögyo no Kotowari**__ !_

Deux lames vinrent parer le coup lancé par Grimmjow, avant de le repousser plusieurs mètres derrière.

Ce haori. Ces cheveux blancs, cette voix ... ce Zanpakutô ...

- C... C-Capitaine ... Uk-Ukitake ... soupira la jeune femme, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi était-il venu ? Il était malade ... il risquait de rechuter si jamais il faisait des efforts inconsidérés. Le Capitaine Unohana ne l'avait-elle pas dit, pourtant ?

Allongée au sol, Rukia ne pouvait que constater son impuissance. D'ici, elle ne voyait même que le dos de son Capitaine, Jushiro Ukitake.

Ce dernier se retourna vers elle. Il sourit.

- Tu t'es vraiment bien battue, Kuchiki. Dit-il doucement. Maintenant, tu dois te reposer. Hanatarô m'a prévenu avec un Papillon de l'enfer, je suis venu rapidement.

Hana...tarô ? Elle lui avait dit de fuir ! ...

Pourtant, le Capitaine Ukitake n'était pas venu tout seul. Difficilement, elle leva les yeux et aperçue le visage du jeune garçon de la Quatrième Division. Il était larmoyant.

- Je suis désolé, Rukia-san ! J'ai été lâche ! Désolé ! Désolé ! Je vais vous soigner maintenant !

La vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division ne pu réprimer un petit sourire triste sur son visage. Elle n'était pas seule à défendre l'honneur de la Treizième Division. Elle n'était pas seule à défendre l'honneur du Gotei 13. Elle n'était pas seule à défendre son propre honneur. Elle ... l'avait presque oublié.

Ukitake lança un regard noir à son adversaire. Le Capitaine de la Treizième Division était réputé pour être quelqu'un de conciliant, loin d'être belliqueux. L'homme le plus pacifique du Gotei 13, à quelques détails près. C'était lui.

Mais lorsque l'on s'attaque à ses proches, il était prêt à dégainer ses lames face à ces ennemis. Et le dénommé Grimmjow Jaggerjack venait de s'en prendre à sa plus proche subordonnée.

- Tiens-toi prêt, j'arrive ! Clama le Capitaine de la Treizième Division.

Sur ce, il s'élança vers le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Malgré sa santé fragile, il allait se battre. Il connaissait les risques. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Rukia se faire tuer sans bouger le petit doigt. Il était son Capitaine. Mais aussi, une sorte d'ami, non ?

L'homme aux longs cheveux blancs sourit à cette pensée. Se battre pour ses amis, c'était une raison suffisante pour dégainer ses lames.

Près de la porte du Seireitei, le combat entre le Capitaine de la Dixième Division, Tôshirô Hitsugaya et celui qui menait cette invasion, un certain Aryen, continuait à battre son plein.

Le petit Capitaine avait désormais quelques égratinures un peu partout. Cet ennemi était doué, vraiment très doué.

De ses yeux turquoises, Tôshirô cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il souhaitait, en venant ici.

Il eut également une pensée pour Matsumoto. Cette dernière avait dirigée quelques soldats pour stopper l'avancée des âmes contaminées dans le Seireitei, mais elle n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Toutefois, il sentait encore son Reiatsu, il était stable. Un soupir intérieur de soulagement, le gagna. Bien ! Il devait s'occuper de lui, maintenant !

- Quel est ton nom ? Demanda Hitsugaya en fixant son adversaire.

Ce dernier avait l'air détaché de ce qui se déroulait devant lui.

- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? Est-ce si important que ça ? Rétorqua ce dernier, impassible dans son ton.

- Non. Mais ce serait préférable que je sache contre qui je me bats en ce moment, c'est tout.

- Puisque tu insistes. De toutes façons, cela ne changera rien. Je suis Aryen Kaseren. Inutile de te présenter, je connais déjà le petit génie du Gotei 13, Capitaine Hitsugaya.

Tôshirô arqua un sourcil. Bon, Aryen ... cela ne lui disait rien. Mais peut-être que ce nom sera retrouvé par la Douzième Division ? Dans ce cas là, il faut quand même qu'il puisse survivre pour dire ce qu'il savait. Car oui. Il avait déjà compris : cette offensive de la part d'Aryen et de son armée, n'était pas destinée à détruire le Seireitei. Mais il ne connaissait pas la raison exacte. Bon, de toutes façons ... il fallait tout faire pour le vaincre ! Les détails passeront ensuite.

Le jeune Capitaine de la Dixième Division leva son Zanpakutô en direction des cieux.

- _Ban..._

Interrompu. Il fut interrompu par un rire complètement hystérique. Une grosse pression spirituelle. Tôshirô se retourna et aperçu le Capitaine de la Onzième Division, qui fonçait à toute allure vers eux, entouré de son aura jaune. Il riait. Comme un malade mental. Son regard était porté droit sur le dénommé Aryen.

Celui-ci n'eu absolument rien de particulier malgré la folie apparente de Zaraki Kenpachi. Sa réputation n'était pas à faire.

Le Capitaine de la Onzième Division brandit son sabre déjà couvert de sang pour s'attaquer directement au chef de toute cette meute.

- Hahahaaha ! C'est toi le chef, hein ? Fit-il de sa voix grave.

Son coup d'épée fut d'une violence inouïe. Pourtant, Aryen para ce dernier avec sa propre lame, bien qu'il fut forcé de reculer sur plusieurs mètres. Kenpachi n'allait toutefois pas s'arrêter pour si peu ! Il fonça encore dans le tas, épée à la main pour donner un autre coup violent.

Mais sa lame ne vint couper que le vent : son ennemi s'était volatilisé à quelques mètres de là. Il le fixait de ses yeux rouges. Zaraki Kenpachi continuait de sourire. Eh bah ! Il n'avait pas peur ?! Tant mieux !

Tôshirô Hitsugaya avait abaissé son arme. Vu comment Kenpachi se battait, il ne valait mieux pas intervenir, pour sa propre sécurité. Ce type là se battait souvent sans réfléchir, et voilà ce que cela donnait. Hitsugaya réprima un soupir. Il hésitait : devait-il rester ici, ou aller aider ses subordonnés ? Il aimerait en savoir plus sur cet Aryen, mais avec Kenpachi dans les parrages, c'était probablement peine perdue. Mais ... était-ce réellement une bonne chose de laisser le Capitaine de la Onzième Division seul face à lui ?

Personne ne connaissait les capacités de ce nouvel ennemi. Et malgré toute la puissance dont disposait le dénommé Zaraki Kenpachi, cela ne serait peut-être, pas suffisant ...

- Hihihihi ! To-kun, tu fais une tête trop drôle !

Un rictus de colère se dessina sur le visage de Tôshirô. C'était encore elle, la vice-Capitaine de la Onzième Division, Yachiru Kusajishi. Elle était l'une des personnes les plus embêtantes du Gotei 13. Sans doute la pire, oui.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Yachiru. Répondit froidement le Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

Yachiru afficha un large sourire sur le visage en regardant son aîné. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le combat opposant son Capitaine à cet illustre inconnu.

- Ken-chan il va gagner ! J'en suis sûre ! Clama t-elle en regardant Tôshirô.

- Si tu le dis ... soupira Hitsugaya.

Les coups envoyés par Zaraki Kenpachi étaient d'une rare violence. Mais pour le moment, ils n'atteignaient pas sa cible : ce type se déplaçait plutôt vite. Ses contres étaient également de bonne qualité : le dénommé Aryen venait d'infliger une bonne blessure sur le bras gauche de Kenpachi, son sang coulait bien. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour effacer ce sourire joyeux sur le visage du Capitaine de la Onzième Division.

- Hahahahaha ! C'est pas mal ! C'est un combat, ça ! Ricana t-il furieusement.

- Je ne suis pas certain de l'apprécier autant que vous, soupira Aryen en évitant de se faire découper en deux par la lame de Kenpachi, grâce à un saut bien senti.

Il utilisa ensuite ce qui ressemblait à un Shunpo pour se retrouver juste derrière le Capitaine de la Onzième Division, afin de lui porter un coup de sa lame dans la colonne vertébrale. Mais ce dernier réagit assez rapidement pour pouvoir bloquer l'attaque.

- Alors ?! C'est tout ? Sourit Kenpachi.

Quatrième Division.

Les blessés commençaient à affluer. Hirako Shinji se tenait dans le couloir, appuyé sur le mur. Sérieux ... c'devenait vraiment ennuyeux, toute cette histoire. Cela devait faire quasiment une heure que ces types avaient prit d'assaut la Soul Society. Ils étaient pour le moment bien contenus : personne n'était entré dans les Quartiers d'une quelconque Division pour tout saccager. Lui avait quitté les locaux de la Cinquième Division : elle était vulnérable à une attaque. Il n'y avait plus personne là-bas pour la surveiller, l'intégralité du corps de bataille étant désormais concentré autour de la Quatrième Division, pour protéger ce lieu.

La porte d'une des chambres s'ouvrit, mais cela n'attira même pas l'attention du Vizard, qui restait là, à rêvasser la tête dans les nuages.

- Capitaine Hirako Shinji ?

Ces mots vinrent néanmoins replacer l'homme aux cheveux blonds dans la réalité. Il se retourna et écarquilla un petit peu les yeux, surpris.


	10. Soul & Health

- Toi ... tu es Hinamori, c'est ça ?

La surprise d'Hirako était également perceptible dans son regard. Devant lui se dressait la vice-Capitaine de la Cinquième Division. SA vice-Capitaine. Il ... ne l'avait jamais adressé la moindre parole.

- Oui, répondit-elle doucement. Je suis Hinamori Momo, ravie de vous rencontrer, Capitaine.

Les yeux du Vizard se perdirent sur sa subordonnée. Il n'était pas en train de la reluquer - bien que cette idée n'était pas forcément déplaisante - mais simplement en train de découvrir qui était son bras droit. Il eut un petit sourire de satisfaction. Enfin, il était devenu comme tout le monde, il avait un vice-Capitaine.

- Okay, c'est bon. Répondit-il. T'es guérie de tes blessures ? Demanda le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division.

Hinamori le fixa un instant. La manière dont cet homme parlait était radicalement différente de celle que le Capitaine Aizen avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Enfin ... elle ne devait plus penser à lui. Il était un traître, qui l'avait manipulée. Rien de plus. Il était désormais très bien dans sa nouvelle demeure. Hinamori s'irrita elle-même à cette pensée là. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Shiro-chan ... où était-il ? Il avait tellement dû souffrir, à cause d'elle et de son imprudence ...

- Hé.

Hinamori revint sur terre. C'est vrai ... elle était en train de parler avec quelqu'un. Et disparaître en plein milieu de la conversation n'était pas très poli.

- Désolée, s'excusa la jeune femme. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Fatiguée ? T'en a pas marre de dormir ?

Hinamori écarquilla les yeux devant la remarque plutôt désobligeante de son nouveau Capitaine. Son visage prit une expression plus grave, qui traduisait une certaine colère vis-à-vis du Capitaine Hirako. Son poste ne lui donnait pas le droit de la juger sur son passé ! Elle ... elle allait ! ...

La main de Shinji vint lui tapoter l'épaule, amicalement. La dénommée Hinamori eu un léger mouvement de recul, avant de se raviser.

- C'est bon, j'déconnais. J'suis ton Capitaine, maintenant. Si on veut pouvoir faire d'bonnes choses, va falloir qu'on travaille ensembles, c'est compris ? Tu peux compter sur moi. Et je veux pouvoir compter sur toi. Si t'es fatiguée, va te reposer jusqu'à c'que tu sois prête à venir m'épauler sur le champ de bataille. C'est pour ça que j'te laisse être ma vice-Capitaine, non ?

Elle ne disait rien. Elle n'avait rien à dire, tout simplement. Ce discours dérisoire, il l'avait quand même émue. C'était peut-être ça dont elle avait besoin. Savoir qu'ici, on avait besoin d'elle. Qu'elle ne soit pas un poids. Savoir que quelqu'un puisse compter sur elle. Savoir que son pouvoir pouvait être utile.

- Merci ... murmura Hinamori en baissant un petit peu la tête.

- C'bon, c'bon. Le Capitaine Unohana t'a mit au courant de la situation ? Reprit Hirako en cherchant celle qu'il venait de nommer du regard, sans toutefois la trouver dans le couloir.

- Oui, répondit faiblement Hinamori. Je suis désolée, je ne pense pas tout de suite pouvoir vous aider ...

Aucune réponse. Shinji se tenait devant elle. L'air de dire : « Et ? »

Elle était un peu gênée par ce nouveau Capitaine. Il n'avait un peu rien à voir avec le précédent, et la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ne pouvait pas réellement le comprendre instantanément comme elle pensait le faire avec Aizen.

Après ce bref silence, Shinji tourna les talons et commença à traverser le couloir.

- Repose-toi, vice-Capitaine Momo. On aura bientôt un tas d'boulot chiant à faire, comme dégager tous les ennemis du Seireitei. J'aurais p't'être besoin d'toi à c'moment là, alors profite de tes derniers moments de tranquillité. On s'revoit bientôt.

Un petit geste de la main accompagnait ses propos. Ouais ... elle était bien fragile, cette fille. Mais selon les autres membres du Gotei 13, elle avait un vrai potentiel de combat. Alors il n'allait pas l'gâcher, hein ? Bon c'est pas tout, mais il avait encore un boulot de surveillance à effectuer. Sérieux ... on lui donnait d'ces trucs ...

Deux lames qui se croisent. Une lame qui s'abat. Un geste de recul. Et deux paires d'yeux qui s'affrontent.

Cet homme était extrêmement puissant, aucun doute là-dessus. Ce n'était plus vraiment le « simple » Arrancar qu'avait connu Ichigo-kun pendant l'affrontement avec Aizen. Ses pouvoirs avaient augmentés. Le numéro 6 qu'il possédait n'était sûrement plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Le regard de Jushiro Ukitake en disait long sur la force de cet homme. L'autre ? Il ne montrait aucun signe d'une quelconque volonté.

Bon ! Il ne fallait pas que ce combat dure trop longtemps ! Ukitake se connaissait mieux que n'importe qui évidemment, et il savait les risques qu'il prenait en venant secourir sa subordonnée. Déjà, il commençait un petit peu à faiblir.

Grimmjow lui fonça dessus. Son Zanpakutô était pointé droit vers le coeur du Capitaine de la Treizième Division. Mais il n'atteint pas sa cible : l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs para le coup avec une certaine aisance, en plaçant ses deux lames comme véritables boucliers. Il était temps de contre-attaquer.

En utilisant le poids de ses lames, il repoussa Grimmjow vers l'arrière, et s'élança vers lui, prêt à lui asséner des coups de sa puissante paire de Zanpakutô. N'ayant aucun réel moyen de freîner sa course, l'Espada était dans une position inconfortable, et il s'en était fallu de peu pour que Sogyô no Kotowari ne vienne le transpercer. Son Zanpakutô allongé lui a permit de bloquer la première lame, tandis qu'il évita d'un petit bond la seconde. Néanmoins, son bras ensanglanté portait la preuve du coup que venait de lui infliger le Capitaine de la Treizième Division.

- Abandonne, Arrancar. Fit Ukitake, fermement. Je ne vais pas te laisser partir d'ici non plus, crois-moi sur parole.

Rukia se redressa un petit peu, adossée sur un mur. Les ennemis se battaient dans une ruelle assez étroite, et cela favorisait sûrement le Capitaine Ukitake : dans un lieu où l'espace était restreint, ses deux épées lui permettaient de mettre une réelle pression sur son adversaire. Hanatarô avait terminé de lui guérir ses blessures. Malheureusement, les pouvoirs du Septième Siège de la Quatrième Division n'avait pas forcément les pouvoirs les plus impressionnants au niveau des soins.

- Je suis désolé, Rukia-san ... je ne suis pas très puissant, mais vous allez survivre, maintenant ... Déplora tout de même Hanatarô. Il manquait de puissance dans ses soins. Il s'en voulait quand même d'être aussi faible.

- Ne t'excuse pas, Hanatarô. Tu m'as sauvée, merci ... soupira Rukia.

Elle était sauvée. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle allait bien. La vice-Capitaine avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter, sa respiration était saccadée, et elle avait même du mal à rester consciente.

Elle devait pourtant l'aider ! Le Capitaine Ukitake n'est pas en état de se battre ! Elle le savait ... il le savait. Son regard se porta sur lui. Il venait de bloquer un coup puissant de la part de Grimmjow, mais commençait réellement à épuiser. Il respirait de plus en plus vite. De plus en plus mal.

L'Espada lui fonça dessus et tenta de l'asséner un coup de sa lame vers son flanc. L'une de ses deux lames parvint à parer l'attaque, tandis que le Capitaine répliqua avec l'autre, mais le dénommé Grimmjow parvint à échapper au coup. Un Sonido ? C'était rapide !

Ukitake se retourna pour éviter un coup du Zanpakutô de l'ancien subordonné d'Aizen, mais sa jambe droite fut légèrement touchée, laissant couler du sang. Grimmjow le fixait. Sans une quelconque expression. C'était bizarre. Ses yeux étaient bleus, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment la même couleur que lorsqu'elle avait rencontré l'Espada pour la première fois. Sûrement à cause de ce qui le pousse à se battre en ce moment même. Mais ce n'était pas important, elle devait juste ...

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Dans sa main libre ... une concentration d'énergie rouge apparue. Un Cero ?! Il avait l'air bien plus puissant qu'un Cero habituel ... !

Ukitake ne bougeait pas en face de lui. Visiblement, il allait lui lancer un Cero. Sa puissance semblait très élevée. Et il n'avait pas encore effectué sa Resurrecion. Bon ! Il commençait vraiment à avoir du mal à tenir debout. Alors, ce serait bien d'en finir tout de suite ! Le Capitaine de la Treizième Division tint fermement Sogyô no Kotowari dans ses mains, et plaça ses épées jumelles en face de lui, alors que le puissant rayon généré par le Cero fonça sur lui, sous l'oeil inquièt de Rukia. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Pourquoi Kuchiki était-elle inquiète ? Il n'y avait pas de raison pourtant. Parce que le pouvoir de son Zanpakutô allait maintenant entrer en jeu. Sogyô no Kotowari ne se contentait pas de se dédoubler en Shikai. _« Que toutes les vagues deviennent mon bouclier. »_

Une formule de libération d'un Shikai, n'est pas toujours anodine ... Mais c'est vrai que sa vice-Capitaine n'avait sûrement pas dû le voir se battre très souvent. Et encore moins utiliser son Shikai. Sous le regard surpris de Rukia, le Cero fut absorbé et renvoyé en un rien de temps sur Grimmjow. Une puissante explosion en résulta. Pour éviter aux deux autres gradés du Gotei 13 de se faire toucher, Ukitake utilisa son Shunpo pour arriver à leur hauteur, les prit, et repartit en un éclair.

- Tout va bien, Kuchiki, Yamada ? Demanda t-il, en les reposant au sol.

Ils hochèrent positivement la tête. Ukitake sourit. Pfiou ! Que ce combat fut rude ! Il espérait que cela se termine ainsi, mais un _« simple »_ Cero ne suffirait certainement pas à éliminer ce Grimmjow Jaggerjack. D'ailleurs, sous la fumée, une ombre se leva. Il avait été salement touché. Son sang coulait abondemment, mais il était encore vivant ... et prêt à se battre. La Resurrecion pouvait également servir de soin. Si jamais il la faisait ... Ukitake risquerait sûrement d'avoir beaucoup de mal à se battre.

Grimmjow regarda dans leur direction. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, sans émettre le moindre grognement qui traduirait une colère intérieure. Rukia commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas halluciner en pensant avoir vu une once de volonté dans les yeux de cet homme. Il était devenu une véritable machine. La vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à son supérieur. Il était probablement à bout. Il avait dû lutter contre son propre corps et sa propre santé pour venir l'aider.

Et le fait qu'il commence à tousser, ne lui disait rien de bon ... ils étaient dans une bien mauvaise posture finalement.

- _Déchire, **Pantera**_.

Il avait parlé. D'une voix terriblement froide et monotone. Presque inaudible également. Mais les effets furent juste spectaculaires. Un véritable déchaînement de Reiatsu. Rukia commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, alors qu'Hanatarô avait déjà perdu connaissance.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le visage d'Ukitake. Dans son état actuel, il n'arriverait jamais à tenir la cadence face à un tel adversaire ! ... Et le coup très puissant qu'il infligea au Capitaine de la Treizième Division fut paré avec une extrême difficulté par ce dernier. Ukitake voltigea littéralement contre un mur, crachant une gorgée de sang. Ce n'était pas bon ! Il n'allait pas pouvoir lutter ... mais il devait, le faire. Il était le Capitaine de la Treizième Division.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs se leva, titubant légèrement. Ses deux lames étaient dans ses mains.

Resurrecion ... cela faisait-il autant de différence, au niveau de la puissance ? Visiblement, c'était le cas. En un éclair, Grimmjow réapparu juste à coté d'Ukitake. Ses griffes vinrent se planter sur son épaule, faisant couler encore du sang sur le haori de Capitaine. L'intéressé tenta de le repousser, avec un coup de Sogyô no Kotowari, mais l'Espada réapparu de l'autre coté.

Une ouverture ! Malgré la vitesse de Grimmjow, c'était bien ce qu'avait prévu Ukitake : dans son autre main, sa lame était prête à frapper : mais, un malaise le prit. Le Capitaine de la Treizième Division toussa violemment, crachant du sang, sa main posée sur le coeur, laissant tomber une bonne opportunité d'attaquer Grimmjow ... mais surtout, laissant une immense ouverture pour ce dernier. Ses griffes se levèrent.

- Capitaine ! Hurla Rukia, en tentant vainement d'aller à son secours.

Cela ne se pouvait pas ! ... Pourtant, Grimmjow n'allait absolument pas hésiter le moindre instant. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Les yeux de Rukia se refermèrent, devant son impuissance.

Mais pourtant, l'homme à l'allure de bête sauvage, se stoppa net, et tourna son visage dans la ruelle.

- _Bankai. **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**._

Les gradés du Gotei 13 tournèrent leurs regards vers la voix qui venait de se faire entendre. Des dizaines de lames sortirent du sol dans la ruelle, avant d'exploser en des milliers de pétales de fleurs. Il s'agissait du Bankai du Capitaine de la Sixième Division : Kuchiki Byakuya !

- Nii ... sama. Murmura Rukia, comme elle le pouvait.

- Byakuya-kun ! Votre présence est vraiment une chose appréciable ! S'exclama Ukitake, en passant une main derrière la tête, et reprenant son souffle.

Et c'était le moins qu'il puisse dire.

Byakuya ne répondit cependant pas aux remarques de son homologue de la Treizième Division. Il était venu jusqu'ici pour abattre un ennemi particulièrement dangereux pour le maintien de l'ordre dans la Soul Society. Il venait d'utiliser Resurrecion et avait désormais de longs cheveux bleus, tandis que des griffes ont remplacées son Zanpakutô. Qu'importe.

- Ceux qui perturbent l'ordre dans la Soul Society doivent être châtiés. Fit froidement Byakuya en s'approchant de Grimmjow.

Ce dernier utilisa le Sonido pour s'approcher à vive allure du Capitaine de la Sixième Division, et lui porter un coup dans le visage. Mais une vague de fleurs vint protéger le noble et repoussa l'attaque du félin. Tss. Décidément, cet être là n'avait peut-être pas besoin d'être infecté par cette sorte de brume pour devenir une bête sauvage. Sa Resurrecion était de la sauvagerie à l'état pure. Lui, n'allait certainement pas laisser une chose de ce type le vaincre. Il était Kuchiki Byakuya. Un noble. Et pour l'honneur du Clan, il allait remporter cet affrontement.

Plus loin encore, les affrontements faisaient rages.

- Repliez-vous ici !

L'ordre était donné par Rangiku Matsumoto. La jeune femme se trouvait actuellement sur le toit d'une maison, et avait dirigé ses hommes dans un lieu où ils seraient sûrement plus aptes à se défendre en groupe, puisqu'il s'agissait de l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. Plusieurs de ses soldats avaient été blessés dans l'opération qui visait à repousser les âmes contaminées de répandre toujours plus de sang dans le Seireitei. Elle-même avait reçue pas mal de blessures d'ailleurs. Elle commençait sérieusement à ombre jaillit dans son dos, et la jeune femme ne put éviter que de justesse un coup de griffe qui l'aurait probablement coûté plus qu'une simple blessure.

-_ Haineko !_

Un nuage de cendres entoura son précédent assaillant, et le lacéra de toutes parts. Il finit néanmoins par s'extirper et à prendre plusieurs mètres de distance, afin d'éviter de se faire attaquer une nouvelle fois. Le nuage de cendres vint entourer la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens, qui fixait toujours son ennemi. Mais il y en avait tellement que c'était difficile de pouvoir porter toute son attention sur ce seul adversaire ...

- Rangiku-san, vous avez peut-être besoin d'une élégante aide telle que la mienne ?

Le dénommé Yumichika Ayasegawa se posa à coté de la vice-Capitaine de la Dixième Division, et se recoiffa avant de tourner son visage vers la jeune femme à l'esthétique si parfaite qui se trouvait à coté. Elle esquissa un petit sourire.

- Je veux bien ! Mais surveille mes arrières alors, je m'occupe de celui-là toute seule. Rétorqua t-elle, toujours souriante.

- Beeh ... c'est si laid d'avoir un rôle secondaire ... déplora Yumichika.

- Te plains pas ! Regarde Ikkaku : on ne sait même pas où est-ce qu'il se trouve. Si quelqu'un a un rôle secondaire en ce moment, c'est lui. Et puis tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter de couvrir les arrières de Rangiku Matsumoto ! Se vanta la Lieutenante de la Dixième Division.

- Oui, oui d'accord. Soupira Yumichika. J'aurais quand même préféré gagner en beauté contre ce type là. Tu comprends Rangiku-san ? Ces ennemis sont le contraire total de mes critères de beauté, ils sont des ennemis à éliminer impérativement.

... Bon il était un peu bizarre quand même, Yumichika. Rangiku le regardait du coin de l'oeil, un peu perplexe quant à sa motivation dans ce conflit. Le Cinquième Siège de la Onzième Division bondit sur un ennemi qui sortait d'on-ne-sait-où et l'agressa avec Fujikujaku. Bon ! Elle avait un ennemi à éliminer, elle aussi !

-_ Hado n°31, **Shakkaho** !_

La jeune femme joignit ses mains de sorte à lancer ce sort de kidô relativement puissant en direction de la créature qu'elle affrontait. Evidemment, elle avait la forte probabilité de manquer sa cible ... mais ce n'était pas son but !

_- Haineko !_

Elle ne possédait désormais plus que la garde son Zanpakutô. Une fois libéré en Shikai, la lame de son épée devenait ce nuage de cendres que Rangiku manipulait avec sa garde : elle venait à l'instant de profiter de l'esquive de son adversaire pour le blesser grièvement dans les côtes. Il chuta au sol. Il n'y avait plus qu'à l'achever, chose qu'elle fit l'instant d'après.

Mais elle était complètement épuisée. Elle avait utilisé beaucoup de Reiatsu depuis le début de l'invasion, et se sentait de plus en plus faible. D'autant plus que des blessures, elle en avait contracté un petit nombre. Un long soupir. C'était ce qu'elle fit à ce moment là. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers son petit Capitaine : il avait engagé le combat avec quelqu'un d'anormal, et puis ? Elle ne savait pas. Lorsqu'elle se concentrait un peu, elle sentait toujours son Reiatsu. La jeune femme sourit. Non ... elle n'avait qu'à poser la main sur son coeur, pour savoir qu'il était toujours en vie.

Et par ailleurs, il ne se battait plus.

Tôshirô restait là, les bras croisés à regarder Zaraki Kenpachi et Aryen Kaseren croiser le fer. Aucun des deux ne semblaient prendre le dessus : aucun des deux, ne semblaient y aller franchement, même si Kenpachi poussait des hurlements de bête sauvage, ce qui aurait pu faire penser l'inverse. Tôshirô voulait la revoir. Il voulait revoir Matsumoto, tout de suite, et constater qu'elle allait bien. Mais, il ne pouvait pas. Laisser Kenpachi seul aux prises avec cet Aryen n'était pas une idée qui le réjouissait. Il y avait Yachiru, mais il doutait quand même qu'elle puisse être d'une très grande aide : la petite fille aux cheveux roses n'intervenait JAMAIS dans les combats de son _« père »_. En fait, dans la Onzième Division, ils ne se battaient jamais en groupe. Chose que Tôshirô trouvait quand même exagérée. Un bruit sourd attira son attention, plus à l'Est. Une immense forme noire était apparue : un géant s'était dressé parmi les maisons du Seireitei. Le Capitaine de la Dixième Division soupira. Il s'était inquiété pour rien : il s'agissait du Bankai de Sajin Komamura : Kokujo Tengen Myo'O. Avec lui, il y avait peu de chances pour que les ennemis puissent survivre à un coup.

- Vous êtes plutôt doué, Zaraki Kenpachi. Fit calmement Aryen. Vos coups sont redoutables.

- Tss, la ferme. Tu ne te bats même pas sérieusement, ce match est de plus en plus ennuyeux ! Grogna Zaraki en guise de réponse.

Il tenta d'infliger un coup puissant à son ennemi, mais ce dernier parvint à parer l'attaque avec son épée, et infligea un sévère coup de pied au torse du géant qui se retrouva projeté quelques mètres en arrière. Il n'avait pas reçu de lourds dégâts cependant.

- Ken-chan s'ennuie. Fit remarquer Yachiru, en s'adressant à Tôshirô.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment le plus important, répondit ce dernier, les bras croisés.

- Bien sûr que c'est important, t'es vraiment trop bête To-kun ! Si Ken-chan s'ennuie, alors il va se battre en s'ennuyant, donc il va finir par perdre !

- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il a perdu tous ses combats dans lesquels il s'est ennuyé quand même ? Répliqua Hitsugaya alors qu'il commençait à perdre patience avec cette agaçante petite peste qui n'arrêtait pas de parler pour rien finalement.

Et puis ce surnom ... _« To-kun. »_

A coté de ça, il trouverait ça presque bien d'entendre Hinamori lui dire _« Shiro-chan ». _Hinamori ... était-elle réveillée, maintenant ? Il l'espérait. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille.

Yachiru sautilla soudainement sur place, sous l'oeil perplexe d' , dans le combat, il n'y avait rien eu d'extraordinaire. Zaraki continuait d'attaquer, et Aryen de contre-attaquer. Sans qu'aucun des deux n'aillent au bout de leurs intentions. Alors, c'était quoi son problème ?

- Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda t-il à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. En priant intérieurement pour que la réponse ne soit pas complètement dénuée de sens.

Du moins, il espérait pouvoir entendre quelque chose qui ne lui donnerait pas envie de dégainer Hyôrinmaru pour tuer un de ses alliés.

- Ahahahaah ! T'es encore plus bête que je le croyais, To-kun ! Il m'arrive rien à moi, mais y'a Ichi-Ichi qui arrive ! Répondit la jeune fillette, un large sourire aux lèvres.

... Hein ? Les yeux d'Hitsugaya se portèrent sur le reste de la porte d'entrée du Seireitei. Il y avait quelqu'un. Un type aux cheveux oranges, avec un Zanpakutô quasiment aussi grand que lui. Yachiru avait raison. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il n'avait pas perdu ses pouvoirs de Shinigami pour toujours ? ...

- Hé ! Je suis là ! Hurla Ichigo, à qui veut l'entendre.

Zaraki Kenpachi et Aryen Kaseren stoppèrent leurs larmes pour se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant. Tôshirô les observa rapidement. Il nota un large sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de Kenpachi.

Mais il vit surtout, un petit sourire se dessiner sur celui d'Aryen.


	11. Strawberry is coming

Le Seireitei était vraiment dans un état plus que déplorable. Il n'aurait pas imaginé le voir ainsi. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, ainsi. Sa surprise était donc de taille. Avançant sans réellement prendre conscience de toute la situation, Kurosaki Ichigo pouvait néanmoins sentir cette évidence : ses amis, avaient besoin de lui.

Il mit quelques minutes à arriver jusqu'à la porte du Seireitei, habituellement gardée par Jidanbô. Mais ils n'étaient pas là. Ni Jidanbô, ni la porte. Tout ce qu'il pu voir, c'était un tas de ruines. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche ! Courant à grandes enjambées, il arriva finalement là.

Il reconnut immédiatement la première personne. Ce type fou de la Onzième Division, le Capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi. Le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges déglutit légèrement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il croise celui-là ? Il n'avait même pas envie de se faire remarquer en fait. Kenpachi était en train de se battre en tout cas, contre quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Bon ? Ils ne le voyaient pas ?

- Hé ! Je suis là ! Hurla Ichigo, à qui veut l'entendre.

Les regards s'étaient tous tournés vers lui. Ah, il y avait aussi Tôshirô et Yachiru ! Ils étaient si petits qu'il ne les avaient même pas encore remarqué ...

Néanmoins, les sourires portés à son égard ne lui disaient rien de bon. Connaissant Kenpachi, rien de plus logique. Mais ... l'autre là ... il avait vu son petit sourire en coin.

- Tu es Kurosaki Ichigo, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda d'ailleurs le dénommé Aryen.

- Ouais ! ... Attends, ça ne te concerne pas ! Tu es un ennemi pas vrai ? Super alors, viens te battre !

Joignant les mots aux actes, Ichigo fondit droit sur son adversaire en tenant bien fermement Zangetsu, pour tenter de lui infliger un coup. Mais il ne découpa que du vent. Pire, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Zaraki Kenpachi.

- Yo Ichigo. T'es prêt à te battre ? J'attendais ça avec impatience ! Ricana le Capitaine de la Onzième Division.

L'interpellé prit un air ahuri. Ils étaient censés être alliés pour l'heure !

- A-Attends ! Gesticula Ichigo. On doit d'abord battre CE mec ! Continua t-il, en pointant du doigt Aryen qui était réapparu quelques mètres plus loin.

Ce dernier demeura stoïque l'espace d'un instant ... avant de tourner les talons, sous le regard surpris de tous.

- Hé ! Où tu vas comme ça ? T'as peur ? Grogna Kenpachi, dans le vain espoir de le forcer à rester.

- La fuite n'est pas envisageable lors d'un réel conflit. Je bats simplement en retraite puisque je n'ai plus de raison de rester ici.

Aryen brandit son sabre en l'air, et un fort Reiatsu en émana. Ce dernier attira l'attention de tous les envahisseurs, qui stoppèrent leurs avancées pour battre en retraite, sous l'oeil ébahis de tous leurs adversaires.

L'instant d'après, il n'était déjà plus là.

Les bras croisés, Tôshirô avait l'air pensif. Cet Aryen ... quel genre de projet est-ce qu'il avait mit en place ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti aussitôt que Kurosaki est venu ? L'attirer dans la Soul Society était donc son plan ? L'invasion du Seireitei n'était effectuée que dans cet unique but ? Lorsque tous les envahisseurs disparaissaient les uns après les autres, cette théorie gagnait vraiment de l'ampleur.

- Hé, Tôshirô.

Le Capitaine à l'allure d'un adolescent leva les yeux et vit le Shinigami remplaçant en face de lui. Il chercha vaguement Zaraki Kenpachi, mais il s'était volatilisé, tout comme Yachiru Kusajishi.

- C'est Capitaine Hitsugaya, pour toi. Répondit-il, blasé.

- Ouais ... Bon, ils sont où, les autres ?

- Les autres ? Si tu veux trouver le plus de Shinigamis possible, tu devrais te rendre à la Quatrième Division, rétorqua Hitsugaya en fermant les yeux et en tournant les talons.

Il ne répondit pas au vague remerciement de Kurosaki. Il restait dubidatif quant à la situation. Ce retrait était bien trop simple. Que voulait ce type à Kurosaki ? Tôshirô passa une main dans ses cheveux, ennuyé par tant de réflexions vaines. Bon, il devrait y aller aussi. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Matsumoto et ses autres subordonnés. Il espérait ne pas avoir de pertes, mais en même temps, c'était difficilement imaginable que tous ses sièges puissent survivre à un affrontement avec ces êtres là.

Kuchiki Byakuya était debout au milieu de la ruelle. Le combat n'avait même pas pu durer longtemps, puisque le dénommé Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait déjà disparu. Quelques blessures furent toutefois à déplorer pour le chef du clan Kuchiki.

Son regard froid se tourna vers Ukitake.

- Votre décision fut particulièrement irréfléchie, Capitaine Ukitake. Fit-il, en s'éloignant. Vous devriez partir dans les Quartiers de la Quatrième Division maintenant. Emmenez donc Rukia avec vous.

Ukitake hocha la tête en souriant. Eh bah ! Ce fut difficile. Il avait reçu quelques blessures, mais rien de trop sérieux tout de même. Une ou deux heures de soin devraient lui permettre d'aller mieux. Le Capitaine prit sa subordonnée, qui, bien que soignée, était trop faible pour partir. Hanatarô suivit de près les deux gradés de la Treizième Division.

Quartiers de la Première Division.

Sasakibe était incliné devant Genryuusai Yamamoto, pour lui annoncer le retrait des troupes ennemies. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, et demeura stoïque. Pourquoi avait-il reculé ainsi alors qu'il aurait sûrement pu faire plus de dégâts ? Hum ... pour l'heure, le Seireitei avait été épargné, alors il n'y avait pas de problème urgent. Toutefois, le retrouver et comprendre ses réels projets était une urgence à n'en pas douter.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le Capitaine Soi Fon.

- Capitaine Soi Fon, fit Genryuusai de sa voix grave. Qu'avez vous d'important à dire ?

Après un salut respectueux et bref, la Capitaine de la Deuxième Division leva les yeux, et annonça :

- Le Shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo a retrouvé ses pouvoirs et est prêt à entrer dans la bataille. Selon le Capitaine Hitsugaya de la Dixième Division, l'ennemi serait parti quasiment à son arrivée, et il serait donc possible que Kurosaki Ichigo ait un rôle dans le plan de notre adversaire.

Silence. Il ne répondit également rien malgré les avertissements donnés par la responsable des Forces Spéciales. C'est vrai que cela paraissait risqué. Etait-ce finalement une bonne chose, d'avoir fait en sorte que Kurosaki Ichigo vienne dans la Soul Society ? Peut-être pas. Mais ce qui était fait, est fait. Maintenant qu'il avait ses pouvoirs de Shinigamis, faire machine arrière était ... impossible.

- Merci du renseignement, Capitaine Soi Fon. Vous pouvez retourner dans vos Quartiers.

- Très bien Capitaine-Commandant.

A la Quatrième Division, les blessés étaient vraiment très nombreux. Il avait mit un peu de temps pour arriver jusqu'ici. C'est vrai quoi ... il ne l'avait pas remarqué sur l'instant, mais Ichigo ne connaissait pas très bien toutes les rues du Seireitei, et encore moins lorsqu'elles étaient en ruines ! Tôshirô aurait au moins pu lui indiquer la direction à prendre, sérieusement. C'est aussi vrai que c'est devenu un habitué des lieux, mais bon. Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas posé un pied ici !

Mais de toutes manières, ce sont des détails maintenant. Une fois entré dans les locaux, il manqua d'abord de percuter quelqu'un à cause de sa précipitation.

- Oh, pardon, je suis désolé, et je n'ai pas le temps ! Fit-il sans se retourner.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, lorsque l'on présente des excuses, il faut être plus concerné.

Son sang se glaça. Une goutte de transpiration coula de son visage. Cette voix ... c'était celle ...

- Capitaine ... Unohana. Bafouilla t-il, tremblant légèrement.

Pourquoi ?

Il n'en savait rien, mais cette femme dégageait quelque chose. Elle était juste là, souriante, les yeux fermés. Et pourtant, elle avait un réel coté effrayant.

- Oui ? Dit-elle, d'un ton doux, mais qui continuait de terrifier le lycéen aux cheveux oranges qui lui servait d'interlocuteur.

- Eh ... bien ... je suis désolé ! Et euh ... ne sauriez-vous pas où se trouve mes amis ?

- Je ne suis pas censée connaître tous vos amis, Kurosaki Ichigo. Rétorqua la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division, en arborant toujours ce sourire.

- Euh ... oui ! Désolé eh bien ... est-ce que Rukia ou Renji se trouvent ici ?

- Kuchiki-san se trouve dans la première chambre à droite du couloir, vous pouvez aller la voir.

Ichigo se contenta d'hocher la tête et remercia la responsable des lieux. Bordel ! Rukia était ici, c'était vraiment mauvais si c'était le cas ! Il espérait qu'elle n'avait rien de mal.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte comme une furie en hurlant le nom de Rukia, il l'a vit allongée sur un lit d'hôpital. A ses cotés se trouvait le Capitaine Ukitake ainsi qu'Hanatarô.

Par reflexe, il mit la main devant sa bouche à cause de son cri peut-être un peu trop ... bruyant ?

Ukitake le regarda, anxieux pendant un instant, avant de lui sourire gentiment.

- Ichigo-kun ? Tu es venu ? Tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs alors ? C'est vraiment une bonne chose ! Fit-il en se levant.

- Ukitake-san ... euh, oui. Bredouilla le jeune homme en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Il n'avait pas voulu déranger de la sorte.

- Maintenant que tu es là, pourrais-tu surveiller Kuchiki ? Demanda t-il, d'un ton très sérieux. Je suis vraiment épuisé, mais je dois aussi retourner gérer ma Division. Je ne voulais pas laisser Hanatarô seul pour la surveiller.

Ichigo hocha positivement la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil à Hanatarô. Ce dernier souria de contentement en voyant une tête familière, avant de prendre une mine signifiant sûrement « Désolé ! » lorsqu'il vit le regard de Kurosaki se déposer sur Rukia. Comme s'il se sentait coupable de l'état dans lequel était plongée la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

Ichigo se rapprocha d'elle. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle avait plusieurs bandages sur elle, signe qu'elle avait combattu.

- Au fait, Ichigo-kun.

Il s'agissait de la voix d'Ukitake, qui était sur le point de quitter la pièce. Ichigo se tourna vers son interlocuteur, et l'interrogea du regard.

- Je crains que tu n'aies une nouvelle fois l'occasion de croiser le fer avec un certain Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête du rouquin. Grimmjow ... ENCORE LUI ?! C'était une protestation intérieure, mais il avait envie de la hurler. Il l'avait déjà suffisamment vu comme ça, c'était chiant ! Ukitake le calma rapidement. Alors comme ça ... il avait été suffisamment puissant pour mettre en grande difficulté Ukitake, et forcer Byakuya à intervenir ? D'ailleurs, il était où celui-là ? Sa soeur était blessée non ? Il était toutefois assez rassurée : selon Ukitake, ses blessures n'étaient pas graves, et elle avait juste besoin de repos.

Il soupira.

- Ichigo ...

Elle avait ouvert les yeux. Etait-ce une hallucination, portée par le désir qu'elle avait de retrouver son ami ? Ses paupières avaient du mal à se maintenir ouvertes. Ichigo se précipita néanmoins à son chevet.

- Rukia ! ... T'es vraiment stupide ! Pourquoi vouloir te battre contre Grimmjow ?

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Elle esquissa un petit sourire triste à la vue de son ami qui s'inquiétait pour elle. Si elle avait été suffisamment en forme ou elle-même, elle lui aurait probablement hurlé dessus, dit qu'il était un idiot qui ne comprenait rien à la vie. Mais là ... elle était juste heureuse. Heureuse de le revoir.

- Je suis ... contente de te revoir, Ichigo ... murmura t-elle, de sorte à ce que ce soit à peine audible.

Ichigo parut surpris pendant un instant. C'est vrai que Rukia n'était pas le genre de filles à dire ça à tout bout de champ. Au bout de quelques secondes, il lui rendit un petit sourire.

- T'inquiètes pas, je suis là maintenant.

Les yeux de Rukia se refermèrent doucement. Mais, ils avaient perdus toute leur inquiétude, accumulée ces derniers temps, ces derniers jours. La peur de ne plus revoir son ami ... elle s'était envolée. Elle soupira une dernière fois, avant de tomber de sommeil. Elle était juste épuisée, étant donné tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournit pour pouvoir se battre contre Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Ichigo eut une pensée pour ce type là. Il n'était pas mort ?! Et il voulait revenir se battre ? Eh bien ... c'était fatiguant.

- Au fait, commença t-il à l'encontre d'Hanatarô. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer tout ce qui se passe ici ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que vous avez été agressés, alors bon ...

- Euh, oui ! Désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ! Encore désolé ! Paniqua Hanatarô suite à la demande du Shinigami remplaçant.

Il lui expliqua brièvement la situation, l'invasion, la brume, les habitants du Rukongai qui étaient devenus des créatures féroces. En pensant à cela, le rouquin eut une petite pensée pour les Shibas : avaient-ils pu échapper à ce massacre ? Connaissant Kûkaku, elle devait tout de même bien se débrouiller. Bon ... Visiblement, il y avait une bonne part de travail à effectuer, après tout ça !

Département de Recherche et de Développement.

- Oui, installe-donc les caméras. Fit la voix de Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Il était en train de discuter avec Nemu par « Papillons de l'Enfer ». Sa vice-Capitaine accepta évidemment son travail et commença à installer des caméras tout autour du Seireitei. Maintenant qu'ils étaient partis, cette installation retrouvait un semblant de sens.

Bon. D'après les informations données par Genryuusai Yamamoto à tous les Capitaines, cet Aryen Kaseren en a probablement après Kurosaki Ichigo. Pourquoi ? Il réfléchissait. Son Bankai ? Il n'avait rien de transcendant. Son Hollow Intérieur ? C'est vrai qu'il était vraiment très puissant, probablement un Vasto Lorde. Mais bon, était-ce tout ? Ne voulait-il que de la puissance à l'état brute ? Quelle stupide idée.

Il y avait forcément quelque chose de caché là-dessous. Et personne ne le savait ! Cette pensée l'irrita fortement : cet Aryen était un scientifique. Et lui, Kurotsuchi Mayuri ne parvenait pas à découvrir ce qu'il faisait, alors qu'il était LE plus grand savant de l'Histoire du Seireitei ! Plus grand qu'Urahara Kisuke ! Plus grand que n'importe qui ! Aucun scientifique ne pouvait se prétendre supérieur à lui. Il allait le démontrer.

- J'ai horreur qu'on se moque de moi ! Grogna t-il à l'intérieur de son bureau, en tapant furieusement sur les touches de son ordinateur.

Quartiers de la Quatrième Division.

- Shiro-chan !

Hystérique ?! Elle l'était presque selon Tôshirô. La dénommée Hinamori Momo se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son « petit frère », Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Il était un peu gêné d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir de pareils contacts avec les gens autour de lui. Même s'il avait grandit avec Hinamori, elle était presque un peu trop collante.

Mais il était vraiment heureux et soulagé de voir qu'elle s'était enfin réveillée. Il ne la laisserait plus tomber, jamais.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est Capitaine Hitsugaya, alors arrête avec ces ridicules « Shiro-chan » ... Soupira le Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

Celle qu'il considérait comme sa soeur recula un petit peu, comme pour l'observer de plus loin. Elle tourna un peu la tête sur le coté et eut alors un petit sourire enfantin.

- Mais c'est mignon Shiro-chan ! Tant que tu ne dépasseras pas 1 mètre 40 alors je t'appellerais toujours Shiro-chan ! S'exclama t-elle, joyeusement.

Décidément ... Tôshirô se retenait de lui hurler dessus. Enfin, il avait quand même du mal avec cette fille là, elle avait une place particulière dans son coeur après tout. Bon ... il y avait quand même des choses importantes.

- Tu te sens comment, sinon ? Demanda Tôshirô, sérieusement.

- Beh, ça va, Shiro-chan ! De mieux en mieux ! J'ai découvert le nouveau Capitaine, il est un peu bizarre mais il est très bien !

- Bizarre ?!

Tôshirô et Hinamori se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'origine de cette voix. Hitsugaya soupira. Evidemment, il fallait bien qu'il se ramène tout de suite : Hirako Shinji, le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division mentionné deux secondes auparavant par Hinamori. Elle avait vraiment le chic pour se mettre dans des situations pas possibles, celle-là.

- Euh, Capitaine Hirako ! Je vais vous préparer votre café ! Paniqua légèrement Hinamori avant de disparaître dans les couloirs de la Quatrième Division, laissant Shinji seul avec Tôshirô.

Ce dernier fixa un moment son homologue aux cheveux blonds.

- Vous ne retournez pas dans vos Quartiers ? Demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés.

- Si, j'y vais tout d'suite. Rétorqua Hirako. J'prendrai soin d'elle, t'inquiètes.

Après ce très bref échange, Shinji se dirigea vers la sortie de la Quatrième Division. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ouais ... Hitsugaya réfléchit pendant un instant ...

Voilà ! Comment Hinamori allait-elle préparer le café de Shinji s'il n'était plus là ? Et puis elle n'allait quand même pas squatter la cuisine de cette division pour ça, quand même ?

Bon de toutes façons, il fallait qu'il retourne lui aussi dans ses Quartiers, il n'avait pas le temps de ...

- CAPITAIIIIINE !

Une véritable tornade vint l'attraper, l'enlacer, l'empêchant complètement de respirer, sa tête étant bloquée dans la volumineuse poitrine de sa vice-Capitaine, Rangiku Matsumoto. Il gesticula légèrement mais rien n'y faisait, puisqu'elle ne portait aucune attention à ces gestes. Au bout de quelques instants, il parvint malgré tout à se défaire de cette étreinte dangereuse et reprit son souffle comme il le pouvait, sous le regard amusé non seulement de Rangiku, mais aussi des membres de la Quatrième Division qui n'étaient pas loin.

Cette pensée irrita fortement le Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

- Matsumoto ! ... Souffla t-il. Ne recommence plus ce genre de choses, et surtout dans les Quartiers d'une autre Division !

L'intéressée fit mine de réfléchir pendant un instant, avant d'esquisser un nouveau sourire joyeux.

- D'accord ! Fit-elle. Je peux comprendre que vous préfériez qu'on fasse ça dans le bureau à l'abri des regards ! Conclu t-elle finalement.

Le rouge commençait à monter aux joues du petit Capitaine de la Dixième Division, alors qu'il entendait quelques rires provenant des autres personnes qui traversaient le couloir. Matsumoto ne s'était pas retenue de dire ça à haute voix en plus. Les rumeurs allaient sûrement partir de bon train. Non ... cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas non plus se retenir. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Le rouge aux joues était aussi accompagné d'un regard assassin, il était aussi rouge de colère.

- MATSUMOTO ! Rugit-il littéralement, à en faire trembler les murs du bâtiment.

Mais cela n'eu pas du tout l'effet escompté. Pire encore : la jeune femme vint à son nivau, et vint déposer ses lèvres humides sur les joues du jeune Capitaine, l'embarassant encore davantage, avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil et disparaître à toute vitesse, tout ceci étant accompagné d'un : « A plus tard, Capitaine ! »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre de tout ça. Il soupira finalement, cette femme était l'une des personnes les plus ... les plus quoi, en fait ? Tôshirô abandonna finalement l'idée de penser trop à sa vice-Capitaine.

Il regrettait aussi d'avoir hurlé sur elle. Non pas qu'il pourrait l'avoir fait du mal mais ...

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, ne recommencez pas à hurler de la sorte à l'avenir, je vous prie.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division : Unohana Retsu.

C'était pour ça qu'il regrettait d'avoir hurlé aussi fort.


End file.
